Springfield mature adventures (Discontinued)
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: Years had passed and a lot of things had changed in Springfield, The kids are no longer kids and the adventures are just going to get started.
1. Chapter 1 Same cast but new adventures

Welcome to Springfield, you already know this place right? The home of the Simpsons and much more of the cast, but things are different now want to what? Well let's see.

*The Simpsons residence on Springfield*

Bart and Milhouse were Teenagers now with their own styles of clothes instead of what they use when kids (of course they need to change, cartoon characters change their clothes sometimes) Milhouse was wearing a green shirt and black pants, Bart was wearing a red jacked and brown pants, both of them were playing video games.

Bart: man you suck at this game.

Milhouse: that's because you are cheating with the codes.

Bart: you just don't know how to win.

In that moment Marge appears in the room with some lunch for them but instead of her green dress we see her wearing a purple shirt and some jeans pants tight on her body, oh yeah one more thing, Marge and Homer are not together anymore they finally had a divorce last year and she is now single (and sexy, you know how aging works on cartoons) Marge also changed her way to live more now that her kids were more older and she dint need to worry about her husband anymore, with the money she got from a job she done she put bigger breasts because she wants to show she doesn't give a fuck about her old self anymore.

Marge: here it is boys.

Milhouse: (ohhh shit! Bart mom new breasts sure are well done, not such a bad ass too) thanks Mrs. Simpson

Bart: are you going anywhere today?

Marge: i got to go work out my back for today (so my big boobs don't give me back pain) have fun!

Marge gets out of the house.

Milhouse: your mom seems happy?

Bart: she thinks more about her now.

Milhouse: so will you go to that meeting?

Bart: I don't know.

Milhouse: C'mon man just go have a normal conversation with him.

Bart: Aghhh! Fine i going to go there, what about you?

Milhouse: i going to go to the park and see if i got anything to do.

Bart and Milhouse get out of the house and each one get on their own way; Bart walk to Moe's Bar once there he opens the door, the only ones there is Moe and a man.

Moe: Hey Bart.

Bart: Hey Moe. What do you want? *turn around* dad.

Homer: Hey there son, i just want to see you and have a little chat, how have you been? Do you have a girlfriend yet?

Bart: im fine, i like girls but relationships are hard and so is woman's.

Homer: you got to work hard to be with them my boy.

Bart: like you did with mom?

Homer: Look son your mother and i had being married for a long time and we try our best to keep going, but now it's over and we both agreed at that.

Bart: i remember you crying and begging her to not leave you when she said she wanted a divorce.

Homer: *cough* w-well let's not talk about details right? What i trying to say is that you need to enjoy life instead of being sad all the time because of the bad things that happened to you because sooner or later good is going to call you?

Bart: wow if it dint come out from your mouth i would say nice *roll his eyes*

in that moment someone enters in the bar, it was a red hair woman with nice big breasts just like Marge and a nice well done body full of curves, it was no one else them Mindy Simmons who worked in the nuclear plant too.

Mindy: Homey c'mon! We got to enjoy that today is Sunday to have fun.

Homer: Coming sweetheart, well Bart i got to run now my girlfriend is calling me hihii *drinks his beer* Bye nice talk.

Those two get out of the bar letting a surprised Bart with his jaw dropped not believing what he just saw.

Bart: what Just Happen?

Moe: Your dad has a hot and busty red hair girlfriend, her name is Mindy Simmons and she works on the nuclear plant, i guess he is the only girl there as far as i know.

Bart: how does a fat and bald guy like him can get a woman like that? Even a monkey is more smart then him so WHY?

Moe: beats me luck maybe? Wish i had some of that oh well, want to buy a beer?

Bart: you know i still don't have eighteen years right?

Moe: no but you are almost there, rent you in high school now after that old school of yours don't have that anymore?

Bart: yeah the teenager were bullying all the time, so skinner finally did something useful for a change and now is not allowed teenagers there.

Moe: Just buy a beer already.

Meanwhile in the Park Milhouse was walking by and see someone riding on a skate, it was Maggie who was discussing with Lisa, Lisa Simpson also changed in the past six years, she had developed her body to be very sexy, her breasts were round and a little more big then her mom silicone boobs, she also don't wear skirts anymore because of the perverts who always look to her ass when she bends over. She wears jean pants and orange shirt, now i think her self-esteem about her body is never going to go down.

Maggie: stop it! I don't need a helmet Lisa.

Lisa: Quite struggling Maggie is for your safety.

Maggie: i am good at this i not going to fall.

Lisa: yeah your brother use to say that and he got dumber with the falls on his head *giggles*

Milhouse: (oh! man its Lisa, ok Milhouse don't fuck this up staring at her breasts and drooling just say hi) HI Lisa.

Lisa: Milhouse you sure say a loud hi.

Milhouse: sorry, hey Maggie i see you are getting much better then Bart on skating when he had your age.

Maggie: yeah i going to be the best on this city then THE WOLRD.

Lisa: she likes to think high and far but never thinks about her safety.

Maggie: danger is what makes radical sports radical.

Lisa: Ugh! *sigh* hey Milhouse can you do me a favor? I need to take care of some things can you look over Maggie so she don't get in trouble?

Milhouse: S-sure i don't have anything better to do anyway.

Lisa: Thanks *smiles*

Lisa walks away letting Milhouse and Maggie alone in the park.

Milhouse: *sigh* (i know she doesn't love me, but something inside of me just won't let me move on)

Maggie: Hey Milhouse you have been staring a lot at those big balloons on Lisa chest, you like them?

Milhouse: w-what? i-this is not something to talk about.

Maggie: i heard girls win those things when they are mature, weird right?

Milhouse: i don't know maybe? Just don't tell Lisa i stare at her chest all the time.

Maggie: so you do stare all the time.

Milhouse: (ohhh my fucking god) changing the subject, do you know where your sister is going?

Maggie: i have no idea but she seems to be in a hurry.

Milhouse: hmmm i wonder where she is going.


	2. Chapter 2 Lisa pen drive and Marge Crush

It was morning Monday and you know what that means, time to go to high school, what can really be bad for you if you hate going to school like Bart Simpson.

(Monday) High school of Springfield

Bart and Milhouse were talking meanwhile they take and let some stuff from their lockers.

Bart: man i hate to wake up early to go school.

Milhouse: C'mon Bart you can't hate school forever.

Bart: why not? I hate studying and i hate waking up early, which fault is this? SCHOOL!

Milhouse: well it's a little annoying but we don't have bullies in our track.

Bart: even if we did we would kick their asses right? We are not little kids.

Milhouse: hmmm sure (not if they are stronger than me, i not so good at fighting)

Bart: I still can't believe my dad got a girlfriend and a hot one, how is that possible?

Milhouse: maybe he just has a weird babe magnet inside of him?

Bart: Now that you said... There have been a lot of girls that were attracted for him like Lurleen Lumpkin.

Milhouse: Man i never thought your dad would be a chick magnet getting this attention.

Bart: A fucking lucky bastard i tell you.

In that moment Milhouse hears some gasping sounds from the students in the hall, and when he turns around he sees what is causing this.

Milhouse: What?

Bart: What's wrong now?

Milhouse: The twins.

In that moment two female students are walking by the hall, it was no one else then Sherri and Terri the twins that everyone knows, what change about them you ask? Twins do everything together right? Well those two grow up a lot in the backside; there was no one that can stop looking at their big and firm packed asses so round and bootylicious like two bowling balls as their cheeks or even more.

Bart: What the...?!

Bart and Milhouse where amazed seeing those amazing great asses.

Milhouse: No matter how much time we look its always amazing to look at them right? Oh shit they are coming here quick act like you are not staring or they will call us perverts *looks to his locker*

Bart: Whatever *looks away*

The twins pass by and once they are away they look to each other again.

Milhouse: man, can you ever imagine what it's like to be between those asses?

Bart: It would be fucking awesome. Now I'm already excited just thinking about it.

Milhouse: they would totally squish my head.

Bart: why won't you go there and ask them?

Milhouse: i-i just joking hahaha *sigh* i not the kind of material woman's want.

Bart: If you don't want, then I'll go for talk with them.

Milhouse: Didn't you say you didn't want to date after all those bad times with your romances?

Bart: You had to mention it, didn't you? *He Said Seriously*

Milhouse: You know it's true. By the way, do you think Lisa is acting weird recently?

Bart: Weird? What do you mean?

Milhouse: Uhmm... nothing much. Let's go to class, we can't miss it, right?

Bart: Yeah, you're right.

Bart and Milhouse get going to their class but when they pass by Lisa, Milhouse stop and hide in the hall letting Bart go alone and didn't even notice that.

Lisa: ughh that day really made me work *rubs her butt* now i gotta go to class before i get late.

When Lisa is walking away she lets a pen drive fall in the floor.

Milhouse: hmmm i wonder if that contains her secrets.

When no one was looking Milhouse picks Lisa pen drive.

Milhouse: she won't mind if i take a peek.

Everyone is on their classes classes waiting to end and go home, especially Milhouse who only cared about seeing what was on Lisa pen drive, Some minutes later the classes has ended finally and all the students leave the school. Milhouse was the first one to run to his house, once there the only thing he says to his parents is hi and they lock himself in his room.

Milhouse: Finally! Let see what secrets are on this pen drive.

Putting the pen drive on his usb entry he start looking at Lisa files, he found some studies files, some selfies and movies she love it to watch, but then he find a different file that required a password.

Milhouse: Crap! I password what is it?

The boy try putting things Lisa likes for example, vegetarian, math, studies but the file dint open.

Milhouse: maybe if i put this, Bart is a doofus.

After putting that the file finally opens and Milhouse has his eyes on some music's on that folder.

 **Ester Dead ''Drop it low''**

 **Travis porter ''Make it Rain''**

 **Trina f/ Killer Mike ''look back At Me''**

 **Ying Yang Twins ''Whistle While You Twurk''**

 **Too $hort f/ Lil Jon and The Eastside Boyz ''Shake That Monkey''**

 **Big Sean f/ Nicki Minaj ''Dance (A$$)''**

 **Freak Nasty ''Da Dip''**

 **French Montana f/ Drake. Rick Ross e Lil Wayne ''pop that''**

 **Duicce ''Dazzey Duks''**

 **Ludacris ''How Low''**

 **Huey ''Pop, Lock & Drop it''**

 **Bubba Sparxxx f/ Ying Yang Twins & '' Booty''**

 **Soulja Boy Tell 'Em ''Donk''**

 **Tyga ''Rack City''**

 **69 Boyz ''Tootsee Roll''**

 **David Banner ''Play''**

 **Busta Rhymes ''Make it Clap''**

 **Bozy ''Wobble Wobble''**

 **Uncle Luke ''I wanna Rock (Doo Doo Brown)''**

 **Diplo ''Express Yourself''**

 **Juvenile ''Back That Azz Up''**

After seeing those titles Milhouse get confused, why would Lisa have all this music's that talk about butts? If he knows it Lisa, she would for sure say this is disgusting man material who uses women as entertainment and money, then he finally notices the name of the folder.

Milhouse: best music's to Twerk? Lisa what are you hiding?

.

.

Meanwhile Milhouse was lost on his thoughts; Marge was going to the Gym for her daily work out of her legs and Back.

Marge: Today is a nice day for some running i think i go on the running machine.

She walks on the machine on standard speed and then appears the teacher that is her neighbor, Ned Flanders.

Ned: Well hello there Marge, i see that you like to exercise here.

Marge: wha- Ned Flanders? You work out here too?

Ned: who me? Oh no i actually works here.

Marge: You do? Since when?

Ned: I start today, i need a new job because i had some not so good work in the past with the leftorium as you can remember, well i just need it to work hard and here i am now hehe a gym teacher, i can also work out for free its nice.

Marge was losing concentration in Ned talk because she was looking at how nice his body was, she always know he had a good body when he wasn't using that green Sweater but now she could see how strong his arms were how good his abs were, He was what Marge brain could say...a sexy man then she almost falls over.

Marge: WAHH!

Ned: *holds her with his arms* well careful there Marge you got to pay attention or else you fall.

Marge: T-thank you!

Ned: gotta help the others now Marge, if you have any questions you can ask me.

He walks away to help someone and Marge keep staring to his ass with a silly face.

Marge: hmmmm (what a man)


	3. Chapter 3 The secret club

After seeing the content of Lisa pen drive,Milhouse was very curious to know what she was hiding,indeed none of this is his business but then again he really wants to know,before he goes to Bart encounter he sees Lisa in her locker looking everywere for something.

Milhouse: Hmm Lisa is for sure looking for her pen drive,i should give it back to her.

he walks over behind her giving him a view of that nice ass in her tight jeans and had to resit croping a feel.

Milhouse: (Okay Milhouse just give it to her and get out of there) HEY Lisa.

Lisa jump up a bit from his loud hey and turn around.

Lisa: Wow! Milhouse you got to stop doing that okay?

Milhouse:*blushes* Hehe yeah sorry about that. I just came to give back this pen drive you dropped.

He reaches into his bag and pulls out the drive. Lisa surprise by this quickly grabs the pen drive out of his hand.

Lisa: Oh umm, thanks Milhouse. You didn't look on it did you?

Milhouse: Of course not. I would never do that I'm not your brother, ya know.

Lisa: Oh, that does make sense. Sorry but I got to go, this has my project I'm doing for this class. *Puts the pen drive in her pocket and grabs her stuff*

Milhouse: Okay I'll see you later. *turns and walks away*

the blue hair geek kept walking till he was out of sight from Lisa. He hide behind some lockers at a corner and waited.

He sees Lisa pick up her stuff and leaves. Milhouse wonders if he should be doing this, but gives in and follow her. By now the school was empty so there was no other student, or teachers. He follow her to this classroom and watch her pull out a key and open the door to let herself in.

Milhouse:(How did she get that? Only the janitor is suppose to have that key.) Guess i got to go in.

He runs over to the door and pecks in the window to see it's empty with just a few desks. But also a single chair in the middle of the room, and he see some kind of...big suit like a bear suit.

Milhouse: *Take a big breath* Okay Milhouse. Mission...START.

and then he enters the room. He sees that no one is in that room...yet he takes a look at that Bear suit in the closet which the door was open,he sees that the bear suit had something in between his legs like a fake dick filled with the thing they put in normal bear toys,it was his size.

Milhouse: What the! a bear suit? what is this room for?

then he start hearing noises,scared to get caught he end up grabing the bear suit and getting on the closet.

He hears a door open, follow with voices, and foot steps. He looks to see the twins Sherri and Terri, along with a now older Shauna Chalmers, who seem to have turn out okay. She was out of school of course, but still hang out around the place. She was wearing a black tank top showing nice round big breasts and instead of pants and flip fops, she had on tight shorts and blue sneakers. Letting people see her big juicy ass. Next was Lisa.

Terri: I can't believe Jessica couldn't make it.

Sherri: Whatever, less trouble for us.

Shauna: Speaking of which. Lisa did you brought the tunes? We can't start without it.

Lisa reach into her pocket and pull out the pen drive Milhouse give her.

Lisa: I got it right here. You go get that out of the closet.

Milhouse saw Shauna walking towards the closet. Acting fast he put the suit on quick. When she open the closet door, she pull the suit out aka Milhouse and put on a chair.

Shauna: (hmm Feels more light then before)

Milhouse: (Oh god what are they going to do to me?)

Just then some music started playing. Milhouse knew what this song was it was in Lisa pen drive.

It was Juvenile ''Back That Aass Up''.

Shauna: Alright ladies, the Twerking Club is now in session!

Milhouse: (Twerking Club!?)

All the girls in the room start moving to the beat and towards the bear suit aka Milhouse. Everyone of them was shaking their big asses on the suit making them wiggle and jiggle. Shauna was in front of Milhouse view and away from everyone doing the splits. Make dat ass bounce deliciously. Milhouse was starting to get a excited watching her shake it. Lucky he was able to unzipped his pants without anyone noticing. Letting his penis free and fill up the fake dick, so they couldn't tell anyone was in there.

After she was done Shauna got up and walked to the other side of the room. The twins want up next. They were both wearing purple yoga pants, purple shirts, their boobs were small so not much there. But they asses was where it need. They got both sides of him and push they big asses on him, moving up and down very fast.

Milhouse: (Don't make sound Milhouse. Don't move no matter how juicy they look, ohhh god.)

Still Milhouse couldn't take his eyes off the way they jiggle and bounce it was hipnotizing him.

Sherri went in front of him and back herself on his dick twerking on his lap. Milhouse had to keep himself from moaning by the feeling of such high quality booty.

Sherri: Hmmm, I almost wish this was a real guy so we can have some fun,it feels almost as a real dick (not that i ever felt a real one)

Lisa: Okay guys my turn.

Milhouse sees Lisa wearing a red tank top on her big juicy boobs and red tight shorts in her nice bubble butt and red shoes.

Milhouse: (oh god! Lisa is so hot i never seen her like that, what is she going to do with me?)

Lisa: Alright girls, check this out!

Lisa start turning her back towards Milhouse lap, till his dick was waged between her butt cheeks.

Milhouse: (Don't move or make sound. But it feels so good ohhh Lisa ass.)

Lisa move her butt up and down, going faster, and faster. Milhouse starts to get worry that he might cum and get found. But Lisa stops twerking, get off his lap, and do a hand stand. Her legs on both sides of Milhouse's head, with her bubble butt shaking right in his face. Even with the mask on he thinks he still can small her panties and sweat. Milhouse was using every inch of willpower not to grab her ass.

Milhouse: (Please be over soon. I can't resits much longer its like being between heaven and hell,you just cant touch what you love.)

Almost like god heard him, the music stops. Lisa got off him and the girls garter around.

Sherri & Terri: So who won this time?

Shauna: Relax girls we'll call it a draw. Come on I got snacksfor us in the back.

Lisa: (i know i was the best tssc)

They all started to move out of the room when Lisa stops.

Lisa: You sure this okay? I mean having a made up club without approve from an real teacher is against the rules is it?

Shauna: Oh don't worry Lisa no one knows about this and if the do they will need proof anyway

Lisa: I guess.

Shauna: Good now lets go, We'll get the video out of the bear and decides who won after we finish. I need a break anyway.

Milhouse wait till they all left and the the door was close. Then he took of the mask and climb out of the suit.

Milhouse: "sighs" I can't believe I made it through that, holy shit a twerking club? what a secret did i just found?

He was about to leave but wanted to make sure the suit was right so they wouldn't suspect a thing. But he found a small camera in the bear mask. One part was telling Milhouse to run, but another was telling him to take it with him for some reason. So he check for the video drive, and put it in his pocket and head out the door. Closing it too.

Marge is in the gym doing squats in a pink leotard and tight pink leggings. She turn her head and notices Ned is lifting some iron with no shirt and can't stop watching his arm shinning in the light with sweat. Marge remember hearing that Ned and his wife haven't been talking to each other much, so he been sending more time at the gym himself. Marge starts to feel bad cause it remind her about how she went through the same thing with Homer sometimes when they were together.

Marge: Maybe I should invite him over for dinner to make him feel batter.

She stop doing her squats and walked over to him. Ned saw her coming and stop with his exercise. Marge lean a bit forward sticking out her boobs a little. Giving him a nice view of her chest. Ned was trying hard to look her only in the eyes.

Ned: Oh hi Marge. Do you need more help with you exercises?

Marge: *Shake her head* No, no. I was just thinking. How would you like to come over for dinner tonight?

Ned: Dinner? Well I don't know. I wouldn't want to bother you and the family.

Marge: It's no trouble really. It just we haven't really talk all that much in a while.

Ned: Well, Maude had to leave on a business trip yesterday. So it would be nice to get a hot cook meal. You sure the kids wouldn't mind?

Marge: Of course! Bart is always out or is in his room. And the girls won't stay that long. It'll be just us. Plus you used to help us out with all our problems, it's the less I can do.

Ned: Hmmm, okay! What time do I come over?

Marge: Great! Be there at 10:00.

After that Marge got her stuff Walking out to her car and driving home to get head start on the food.

 **Meanwhile at the Simpsons house (9:00pm).**

Bart was in his room lying down on his bed, listening to music on his phone, a Samsung Galaxy S. Bart was having an off day for he just couldn't take his mind off his dad. How is he able to get such a hot girlfriend like that?

Bart: Nothing making sense here. Something going on and I need to find out what.

With his mind made up he got out of bed. Put on a red t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black hoodie. He made his way out his room and pass his sisters doors. Lisa's was shut and Maggie's sightly open, but she was busy playing her video games. Bart taking notice of his mother sleep after making some food it seems. Left a note in the kitchen and want out the door to grab his bike.

Bart: Alright next stop...dad place!

And he ride like the wind.


	4. Chapter 4 Discoveries and a date

**Co writed by Thesuperking**

It was night at Springfield, but a night were a lot of interesting things were about to happen. First of all, we got Milhouse alone in his room looking at the video drive he got from the girls secret twerking club and was thinking of what he should do with it.

''Oh man! Why did i take this with me? They will find out the drive is missing, i hate when i think with my penis instead of my brain'' the blue haired boy said to himself very anxious. Milhouse thought back to his time at the place with the girls. He hate to admit but he really did enjoy the show he was given. Especially by Lisa. Though he knew now he was a dead man.

He grabs and shakes his head trying to think of anything. Anything at all to help him.

''Its ok hehe, they don't know i was there, i mean they will find out its missing but they can't know it was me right? Oh man! If only i could know what are the days the meeting happens. but it won't matter, they would never let the drive there, now they sure are freaking out because the drive is gone'' Milhouse said very scary of what the girls might do if they ever find out all their twerking movements he felt on his very own skin.

Milhouse lean back in his chair and try to relax. He lifted the drive to his face. "Now what to do with you? I guess I could just make a copy of you on my computer, have something hot to watch in my free time." he want to grab his computer, but just as he open it a thought came into his head.

"Wait a minute." he said as he closes it back up. In his brain he remembers some of the girls said. Something about them getting in trouble for having a secret club. He then started to think about all the possibilities about knowing the secret and the drive on his hands, all the bad and good things.

"Maybe I can use this thing in another way. how far will they go to protect that little club of theirs?" in his mind he see himself standing in front of Lisa with the drive in his hand and saying "If you don't do as I say I'll report you and your club to the principal." with Lisa begging him not too. Saying that, "Oh please Milhouse. If you promise me you won't. Then I'll be your hot girlfriend."

A bit of drool escape his lips as he day dreams about the possibilities. He shakes himself out of it and start letting the good side of him speaks. "Wouldn't that be kind of though?" he asked himself. Then he thinks about the twerk show he got before and that he could get that again and maybe much more. Then again, should he do that to his best friend sister? Meanwhile he thinks about that, Marge did everything to be ready on her house for Ned arrival.

Marge was running around the house setting plates, getting the food out, and making sure she look great. She had on red lipstick, pink eyeliner, and some earrings on. She had on a red form fitting dress that shown a bit of her large bust and stop just above her knees. Also some white stockings covering her long, shapely legs, and black high heels.

''Oh my! Why i am getting so worked up? It's just a dinner between friends right? After all, Ned is married'' She said trying to act normal.

At less that's what she kept telling herself, Marge couldn't denied about how handsome good old Ned had become, she always had a thing for him before but refused to let that out because she was a good married and loyal woman. But now that he is as sexy as ever and she is totally single, it was hard not to try something with him.

Marge shook her head to get back down to earth.

She went upstairs for a bit to check on the kids. Bart had want out a while ago, saying that he was spending the night with Milhouse. Lisa was in her room studying. She and Maggie already eat, so they well more likely fall asleep soon.

"Ok Marge you look great, just act normal when he arrives" she said getting back downstairs before checking on Lisa.

*Ding,dong*

Right when she got back to the kitchen the doorbell wang. Marge jumps a bit and ran to the door. Before opening it she straightened up her hair and fixes her dress. When she opens the door there was Ned, He was dressed in a white long sleeve button up shirt and black pants and dress shoes.

"Hello Marge. I'm uh...I hope I'm not late. I took a trip to the store for some nice clothes." He said. He saw her new dress, thinking about how good it fit her and show off her curves.

Marge shook her head saying, "No, no your fine. Please come in." She move aside and let him through the door.

"Thank you. And may I say you look very pretty." He said making her blush.

"Why thank you."

They walk into the dinner room and took a seat at the table right next to each other.

Meanwhile they get ready to eat dinner, Maggie get out of her room after she got tired of playing around with her toys.

''Ugh! I am so bored right now, i wonder what Lisa is doing right now'' she said as she goes in direction of her big sister room. She reaches her sister door and in a low voice call her name. "Lisa? It's me. You mind opening up?"

But there was no response. She tried again a little louder. "Lisa! You in there?" She was about to knock till she heard some sound coming from Lisa room.

She put her ear to the door and listens. "Is that music?" She asked.

Maggie slowly opens the door to see what was that music that seems to make Lisa forget about her calling her. When she opened she saw her sister wearing her pink pajamas and was doing some weird shaking movements with her ass.

Her ass was jiggling and wiggling like Jell-O. Maggie was a little shocked, for she had no idea that her sister could dance. She never seen her do it and this dance was weird. But looked kind of fun.

After watching for a minute or two she spoke up. "Lisa? You can dance?"

Finally Lisa could hear Maggie voice, she turn around surprised and turn off the music.

"Maggie? How long have you been there?" She said after getting busted.

"Just now. I got bored and wanted to see what you were doing." she said and pointed to the mp3 player. "I thought I heard music. Sis why didn't you tell anyone you can dance?" she asked.

Lisa faces palm at being stupid and not locking the door.

"It's...complicated, this is more of a secret hobby of dance that i don't want anyone to find out" Lisa said blushing a little.

Maggie smile a little. "So you're doing a bad thing?" she said interested.

Lisa shook her head. "As I said it's complicated. Its part this...looks just please you can't tell anyone. This has to stay a secret." Lisa said with sad puppy eyes.

"Okay sure" Maggie said. Lisa was about to say thanks, but was interrupted. "If, you can show me how to dance like that too." Maggie said.

"What!?" Lisa yelled.

"Okay than have your way. I think Mom and everybody else would love to know about your...hobby." with that Maggie begin walking out of the door, about to close it shut.

''Please Maggie this...it's not for kids ok? Its more for adults or teenagers, please i do anything but i can't teach this to my little sister'' Lisa begged.

Maggie turns back around to face her. "Kids? Oh come on my butt big enough to do what you did. I just want to...be like you for once." she said with sad eyes.

''Oh c'mon Maggie, you are a little kid, you have the same age i had in this moment, listen you don't need butt dance movements we can play together'' she said as she hugs her. Maggie lets out a groan and just gives into the hug. "Oh fine. If you're going be using the sweet talk move on me I'll drop it." Lisa let go of her and pull Maggie back into her room. "Thank you little sis. Maybe when you grow up more I teach you." Lisa said. Maggie crosses her arms. "Yeah who knows how long that will take?" Maggie mumble under her breathe so Lisa couldn't hear her.

At the moment Lisa returns to her Bedroom she receives a message from someone in her cellphone.

"Oh who is it this time? It better not be the twins, I already told them I have no idea where the drive went." she walk over to her phone and pick it up. But she gasps at what she saw.

The message was from Milhouse himself. He had sent her a picture of himself with a big smirk on his face, holding THE pen drive that she lost. It also had a message with it that says.

"Look what I got Lisa hehe. I know your secret."

In that moment she frozen in fear, Milhouse was the one with the drive? But how did he get that? She needs it to know more so she put it.

''How did you get this drive?'' she text it.

A while later he text back with, "That for me to know and you to find out."

Then another text appeared saying, "I wonder what I should do with this."

Before Lisa could say anything on text she received a last message.

''We talk about this later in school Lisa'' then the text stop.

Lisa could feel the sweat drop on her face. A bunch of question put up in her head. Why does he have that drive? How did he get it?

But one thing was clear. Lisa closes her phone and sat down, then said one thing. "I need to get the drive back."

Far away from the Simpsons residence, Bart was on his quest to discover Homer secret. He can't have that girl by just being him right? Bart was well dress for this. He was wearing all black. A black ski mask with an eyes holes and mouth holes, black pants, black jacket, you know the deal. He didn't want anyone finding out it was him if he gets seen by someone.

He had just reach Homer's new house.

It was a normal apartment for single guys, usually they are all sad with their lives, but for Homer not so much because of his dear girlfriend.

''I wonder if he acts the same way with her as he does with mom, lazy and fat'' he said as he giggles about Homer defects.

Bart snapped himself and took a moment to calm down. He didn't want to get caught already.

"Now, how to get in?" He asked himself.

Bart sees some metal latters on the side of the building. "I think I can climb this." he said.

He gives a touch and a shake. "It steadily enough." he finally said and decided to climb.

"If remember right it should be the fourth floor." Bart said as he recall the time he came over to visit once.

he then sneak by the window to see if he could see anything, but the window was closed and the curtains were there too letting no way to sneak a peek, but he could hear some moaning sounds coming from the inside.

''What is this sound? I must get inside, i almost there'' he said determined.

Bart decided he needed to try somewhere else. So very carefully, he scooted around the building, trying not to fall. To another window, this one was open a little.

"Yes. My ticket in." Bart said happily to made this far and not die. He opens the window fully and climbs in.

"I can't believe I made it. Then again it's not the craziest thing I've done." he took a look at where he was.

It was definitely someone's bathroom. He looks around and saw on the sink was a pistol with a magazine next to it, a brown pocket knife, and three small bottles.

"Is I'm in the right place?" he asked himself confused. Then he heard those same moaning sounds from before. He slowly goes out to the door of the bathroom then he opens just a little to see what the moaning sound was. when he did he got a surprise that he dint like very much to see, he saw it once and it traumatized him, now once again he was seeing...one of his parents having sex.

Homer was completely naked with his girlfriend Mindy equally as naked. He was on top thrusting into her pussy. Her legs around him keeping him from getting away.

''Yes! Deeper Homer i want more'' Mindy moans to him to go faster and deeper.

"Oh Mindy! Your soooo hot!" he said between the grunts and slaps of their skin.

Bart feels a combination of disgust and envy, because Homer was naked which is disgusting, but he also was fucking a very sexy red hair girl.

"I can't watch this" he finally said and was about to leave through the window, till he heard Mindy said something.

"Oh! Those pills really work!" she half yelled and reaches down between them where they were connected. "You're so big." Mindy said.

"Huh?" Bart said as he stops in his tracks.

''I had a normal size before but now, i am so lucky to be the one to test the new pills formula the old Burns offered me to test them out, now all the time the sex is ten times better'' Homer said as he take his dick out of Mindy pussy and start to stick it in her mouth and between her big breasts.

''Pills? He got pills that make his dick huge and sex ten times better?'' Bart said that to himself interested of where those pills could be.

Bart looks around the bathroom to see if there anything that look special.

He laid his eyes on the three small bottles. He fingered they were regular pill bottles at first, but looking at them now he notice there was no labels on them. They were just had one word on them in green letters...Burns.

''Are those what he said? Or is something totally new? hmm i need to be sure, it won't be smart to just drink it'' Bart said trying to figure it out, he need to be fast or else someone might end up in the bathroom.

He grabs one of them and opens it to check inside.

They were pills alright. But the color was strange to him. They were black all around with a green stripe on each of them.

He looks around from any information and end up looking for a little paper in the magazine guarded that says.

 **Enhancement body pills.**

''Take one to get all your body capabilities enhanced; the effects are different from the gender. It secondary effects might be...always make sure to have a...with you''

Some parts were stained with sauce so he can't see the other effects or what he needs to have with him after he took the pill.

"Damn it Homer. You and your sauce." he said flustered.

He looked at the bottle on his hand one more time and decided. Sighing he said. "Oh craps. Guess there only one thing to do."

Before he did anything he set his sights on the gun on the sink and grab. "Just for being dumb I'm taking you gun. Heh, he probably has a bunch of these somewhere anyway." he said. He always wanted to own a gun; He put in his pocket for later.

After he hears the words I Cumming from Homer he knows he needs it to get out of there before the puke on himself. Getting out by the same way he use he get out of the apartment with one of the bottles of pills of.

He climb down the latter real fast and as soon as he touch the ground, he took off running far away from that kept running till he made a turn to an ally to rest. "I'm thinking that far enough." he said panting.

He still had the pills in his hand and the gun in his pocket safe. Taking a look around Bart realize he was alone, then he took one of the pills and swallow it. It dint taste much then he was waiting.

Bart stood there waiting to see if anything happen. 30 seconds later...nothing happen. 30 more seconds happen...Bart touch himself a few times, still nothing happen.

2 minutes later of standing in one spot. "What the hell!" Bart screams at himself. "I knew this was a waste of-ACK!" he was interrupted by a sudden pain shooting through his body.

"Ugh! AGHHH!" he screams and grabs the crotch of his pants. Many different feelings were sending around him. You could see his blood veins popping out and his eyes color flash green for a second. Finally there was ripping sound as his pants split apart revealing Bart's cock, but different.

It was 13 inches long and 2 inches thick. Twitching uncontrollable in front of him, his balls were the size of mature big apples, he could feel it. The huge urge of lust on his body demanding pussy, demanding someone to stick his dick on it and FUCK until he said stop.

Bart holds his dick in his hands, feeling how heavy it was. The veins on it was popping and throbbing, with some pre-cum coming out of the head.

"It..Hurt. Ohhh..It sooo...painful." he said under his breathing. All that was on his mind was that he needed to cum.

"Hey! Who there!?" he heard someone said right behind him.

Bart turns his head, his mask still on hiding his face, to come face to face with a teenage girl.

Standing behind him a few feet was Jessica Lovejoy. His old girlfriend back when they were little. She has change quite a bit.

Her face was still the same, but she was wearing lot of makeup. Pink lipstick, pink eyeliner, but still had that bow in her hair. Jessica body grown out a bit more. Her breast was big, round, and soft. A little smaller then Lisa but almost on pair with Marge. Though her ass more than made up for this. Almost about to rip her pink skirt.

She had on a light pink tube top, letting the upper part of her boobs be seen. A short pink skirt that didn't even reach her knees and black high heels.

When Bart sees a sexy girl like her right there he loses his mind, he start running towards her like an animal screaming.

''PUSSYYYYYYYYYYYY'' He screams.

"Hey what is y-" Bart hand cover Jessica's mouth and push her to the ground. He wasted no time and torn off her skirt.

Just her panties were covering her hot spot.

''you are sexy'' some of the words that come out of his mouth, now the wild Bart start licking Jessica pussy now totally with no panties or skirt to protect that spot, she was with no forces to fight back against the wild beast and his savage tongue doing a big licking on her flower.

Jessica was on her back, moaning at the feel of his tongue, "No! Stop it! Ugh." she said trying to get him off. But it was no use.

''Your Pussy tastes good, now it's time for some fucking action'' Wild Bart said that as he aim his tremendous dick to her pussy and with no mercy he pump it inside her making her scream by the huge member now inside of her.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'' she screams.

The feeling was new to Bart with his first vagina. He manages to hold himself back a bit to enjoy the moment.

But with his urge of lust still making it hard to do to anything else he started moving his hip rapidly. Making the sound of skin and moans echo through the night.

Jessica felt like a machine gun was fucking her pussy, she is losing her mind. If she was a virgin she would probably be more than just almost losing her mind.

Bart had such a wide smile on his face. "Yeah! That it! You like it don't ya? You slut, you Whore!" Bart laughs. Jessica eyes were rolled into the back of her head, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. You can tell that she must of cum a few times during this.

Speaking of cum, Bart could feel his coming as well.

The little amount of conscious that it survived on Bart permit him to take it out before his orgasm, after that he lets out a wild scream letting an absurd amount of sperm to came out of his body covering Jessica entire body like a snowman.

''AGHHHHH i can't stop'' he said.

He must have cum for a full three minutes till his dick went limp and he fell on his ass. He sat there trying to catch his breath as all the energy he had vanished.

''O-oh my god! What have i done?'' Bart look to the unconscious girl and now sees that is Jessica Lovejoy. Who he fucked until she fainted by his hard humps and how he slimed that alley and her too with his sperm. ''Oh my god! I just raped someone, SHIT! This is not how i was thinking of losing my virginity! ohm man i am so screw...I'm sorry Jessica'' Bart wants to just get out of there before anyone else sees him but should he just leave Jessica there in the alley totally open to anyone?

Bart didn't want to leave her but he couldn't think of what else to do. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK! What to do? What to do? Ohhh i really done it this time" Bart wasn't really a genius so he was kind of stuck on his own. But he did know someone who was a genius or at less smarter than him. "M-Mi-Milhouse! He can help me." he and Bart have been best friends for years and always had each other's backs. If there was one person that will help him no matter what, it was him.

Before Bart left he took one last look at Jessica all cover in his seed. Could he even carry her through the streets cover in that? Won't it draw other people attention?

Having no other choice he pulls out his phone and dial 911 then he get the fuck away from there.

 **Meanwhile back at the date with Marge and Ned.**

They both were at the table enjoying the food. Ned had told her how good the food taste, making Marge blush deeply. Although everything was look good for them. Ned found that his eyes always travel down to Marge breasts at times. Her dress didn't really help with covering them at all.

Marge seems to notice this and felt this sort of happy that her body was making men such as Ned turn their head to her. As confidence in her build up some Ned wanted to make some small talk to pass the time. "So Marge, how you been doing these days? You know with just you and the kids." he asks

''Well I'm doing fine with the money i received from Homer after the divorce, but that just because it's the law and he can't avoid it, i thinking on finding a job for me. But I'm doing fine with the kids, sometimes i got time to do things i like, how about you?'' Marge asks.

"I'm pretty good. It just been me and my kids too. My wife right now is on a trip for work like she sometimes does." Ned answered.

Marge can see a little sadness in Ned face, if she wasn't such a careful mother to understand others feelings she would never see it because it was hided. Was it possible that he was not happy with his life?

''So...it's pretty good that you are working in a gym, sometimes i think you would be good at anything that requires determination'' Marge said complimenting Ned.

"Oh that. It just a good way to past the time. Which I... seem to have a lot of...I guess." he said a little thrown off by the compliment.

"But it nothing worth mentioning. Beside I don't feel like I gain any real of muscle." he said while rising his arm to feel it.

''Can i...touch it?'' Marge asks wanting to touch his strong and firm muscles.

''Feel free to do it so, why say no right?'' he said smiling.

Marge put her hands on his arm, feeling her hard muscles underneath his shirt. "Ooooh, they feel nice." she said with a big smile. Enjoying touching him.

Then she soon gets back to her chair trying to not look like she wants something.

''You are pretty strong, but tell me how are your sons doing? You know...at school and stuff'' she asks curious.

Ned let out a sigh. "They been good. Both got good grades, but I feel as though they're getting more independent. If you know what I mean." he said with those sad eyes again.

''Like they got, girlfriends? Or done something new you don't think you are ok with it?'' Marge asks curious.

By now Ned has stop eating. "I think them getting tired of all my religion...nonsense. As they put it. None of them are going to church as offend now. They're doing their own thing it seems." he said.

''Oh Ned, they don't think religion is nosense, think about how good they had become because of you. they are thankful to have such a good father that cares about them, sometimes things can get out of hand and you maybe feel sad for it but. That only shows how grow up they are now, everyone can change with time right?'' Marge said holding Ned hands.

But Ned wasn't move at all and grip Marge hands tightly. "It not just them. My wife...I think she getting tired of me as well." he said. "We haven't...you know in a long time and she always going out at night. I wonder if she thinks we're married anymore." he said.

It's a tight situation Marge is on right now, she thinks if she should say something to make Ned do something to make his wife more interested on him or if she should use that chance to get more close to him.

At this point she was just feeling bad for the guy and wanted to do something to make him happy now. "I know how you feel." she scooted closer to him. "I had the same problem with Homer. So I got rid of him and found some ways to make myself happy." she said and rise a hand to Ned cheek unable to hold back anymore. It was a while since she had a man. "Maybe I can make you happy too." she said with a seduction voice.

in that moment the two of them there looking at each other eyes, they start to approach slowly to each other's face until their lips meet in a passionate sat there making out for a couple of minutes till Marge pull away. "Maybe we should go somewhere else for this." Marge said.

''Agreed'' he said. No one of the meant to think how wrong this is, they just run to Marge Bedroom to have some more privacy.

"Sit there for me will ya?" Marge asks as she point to the bed. Ned nodded and took a sit.

Marge slowly took off her dress, her earrings, and shoes. Leaving her in only her underwear.

Ned feels his body temperature rising and it's not the only thing that is getting up, he feels like this is the first time he sees a very attractive woman like Marge in so small clothes.

''Do you have a friend in your pants that wants to meet me or should i go there and see it myself?'' she giggles.

''Wont we be making noise for the kids'' Ned asks.

Marge then turns on the television in an action movie so they won't listen to their fun time.

"There we go. Now with that done." Marge went right up to Ned and got on her knees between his legs. She unzipped his pant, letting his already hard cock out. It was an impressive size of 9inches.

"My, seem like you got a nice weapon here." she said and took hold of it. Marge remembers Homer only being 6 inches so she was very happy with this.

Marge lean her head forward and lick the underside of Ned dick all the way up. Earning a wonderful moan from him.


	5. Chapter 5 Spies and more Pills

**Finally after some waiting this story finally gets an update :D Also Co-writed by Thesuperking**

It was another morning on Springfield, but for some people it was the start of new events.

 ***Marge room***

From the blankets of the bed, a blue haired woman mostly know as Marge Simpson was waking up as she wake up and opens her eyes. Then she wearing only a pair of black panties she goes to the bathroom to wash her face, as she does that she looks to herself in the mirror.

"Oh Marjorie. What did you just did? " Marge tells to her reflexion just waiting her reflexion answer her and said how she had sex with a married man and acted like a total slut at the night full of sex, but now thinking about the consequences.

Soon enough she looks back at her bed and sees that Ned is awake. An awkward silence that last a bit before someone talks.

"What a night huh?" Ned says trying to act normal.

"Yeah it was amazing Ned, but now i feel like we did this before we think thought" Marge said.

"You want to hear something weird Marge? I do feel guilty but...not as much as i should; in fact i think this was the best night ever. I do know it's wrong but it felt so right" Ned said looking at Marge who dint expect that, she thought he was going say something about have sinned or that he was going to hell.

"Well...w-you should go back to your house, i mean, i don't know what i could say if Bart or Lisa saw you, i just...you know" Marge said.

"Because i am married, yes i understand. Well it's still early so if i hurry no one is going to see me"

Ned said as he put his clothes back on and says bye to Marge as she sigh to herself.

"Maybe it was wrong but i just loved how much he pounded me last night" Marge said smiling remembering how they almost break the bed while having sex.

Soon before you can tell it was already school time for some people and that soon Milhouse is seeing on his locker picking up his science book when a certain blonde girl appears not very happy.

"YOU! How dare you" Lisa shout at Milhouse.

"Don't scream Lisa, you want to get us attention? I see you are quite energetic today hehe" Milhouse said trying not to let Lisa scare him.

"Give me the driver Milhouse, now!" Lisa said more calm.

"Yeah sure here it is" Milhouse said giving her the driver, as Lisa takes it not sure if it was just that.

"Really? This easy?" She said.

"Of course not! I can be silly at love but i am not an idiot when things are important to me, i copy the files of that driver in many of my stuff, I just gave you the driver so you won't get in trouble with the rest of your gang" Milhouse said smirking.

"Why are you doing this to me Milhouse? What you want?" Lisa said nervous.

"Don't worry my dear Lisa, all i want is your love, because i already know i can't get it by normal ways since you are too picky with boys. So i want you to act like my girlfriend" the geek boy said.

"Milhouse! How can you do this? I not doing this" Lisa said.

"You better do it Lisa; i am playing the bad guy here so it would be a shame if the town saw you shaking that ass right?" He said.

"Y-you aren't going to get away with this" she said.

"When i send something to your phone you need to answer me ok? Or else i send the files to all kinds of media" Milhouse said as he see Lisa angry walking away after getting blackmailed by Milhouse van houten. A few seconds before Lisa was gone Bart arrives.

"Milhouse i need to talk with you in private" Bart said.

"Wow! Dude you don't look so good, what happened?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Dammit man! I sleep and eat the best i could now come with me to the janitor basement" he said dragging his friend that didn't even had the time to say something.

Bart drags Milhouse all the way down to the basement where the janitor usually stayed during the school time. Lucky for them it was unlocked and no one was around. Bart pushes Milhouse in and locked the door behind him.

Milhouse being free to moved turn around to look at Bart. The guy had a scared look on his face and it seems was trying to calm down. "Bart what the hell is going on? Are you alright?" his friend asked.

''Last night was the crazy night of my life and that's saying something, because you know me. Last night i was following my dad to his place to find out how he got that sexy woman called Mindy and...Man shit just got so unreal'' Bart said shaking a little.

Milhouse raise an eyebrow at Bart words not quite following him. Bart sees this look and let out a deep breath. Trying to calm himself down. "Alright dude so what I did was I went to my dad's..." Bart begins to repeat what happen at Homers, what he saw, heard, and even what he did. As best as he could.

4 minutes later. Milhouse jaw was open. "So after I calm down and looked at what I done I run out of there as fast as I could." Bart finished his story.

'' WHAT?'' Milhouse shout.

''DONT...don't scream you idiot, someone might hear us'' He said.

''Y...you raped Jessica Lovejoy after eating a weird pill? Now you sure are in some big trouble if they find out who did that'' Milhouse said.

''Now that i think, i dint see any news about what happened to her. I wonder why?'' Bart asked himself.

''I don't know. I mean i saw her today and she looked pretty normal.'' The boy said.

"Wait what?" Bart eyes went wide after hearing that.

"Yeah there was nothing wrong with her at all." Milhouse said recalling seeing her in the hallway.

"That can't be. I mean that to make it sound like a big deal, but I uh, fuck the shit outta here you know." He said with big smirked.

''Man if i were a girl right now. I would slap your face right now'' Milhouse said.

Meanwhile the two friends were talking to each other; Lisa was walking in the hall angry. It was almost time to go to class but she had more time so she look for anyone of her club to give the drive back before she bump into the Van houten again.

''That son of...guh! He will pay for this'' Lisa said.

She walked around looking for anyone then she turn the corner and saw the twins, Terri and Sherri.

"(oh great them! They think they are so better just because of those fat butts. Time for fake smile) Hey there girls i have good news'' Lisa said.

Both of twins turn to look at who was calling. When they saw it was Lisa, well they won't very trill to be honest.

"Well look who it is." Terri said.

And Sherri follows up with, "So did you find our drive or did you just came to bother us and waste more of our time?"

''Well hello you two as well. And yes i did find the driver, your welcome by the way. I know you two were scared too if it got on the wrong hands'' Lisa said giving the driver to the twins.

"Wow will you look at that. So can do things right." Sherri said with a cocky smirked.

"We'll go ahead and let Shauna know of the good news." the other twin said. Swaying her hair out of the way she walks away without staying so much as a thank you. Her sister follows behind her.

Lisa meanwhile wave away with the same faked smile. "Alright see ya later. (Bitches!)" She said.

In that moment Lisa wished she had mind powers to explode their asses so they would never sway those hips again. But she had her own problems to think about.

"What am I going to do?" she mumbles to herself. She knows if she doesn't do what Milhouse says it will be the end of both her and the club. She couldn't let that happened after working so hard to make it and keep it hidden for all these years. Just as her mind was wondering the bell ring meaning classes were starting.

Now it was time for her to get worry about something else. But it's not only those members of the Simpson family in trouble. Homer was going to a very important meeting with the Boss.

Mr. Burns was sitting at his desk in his office with his assistant standing next to him. Standing in front of both of them was a very sacred out of his mind Homer, who also sweating bullets.

"So" Mr. Burns started speaking. "Tell me if I'm wrong Mr. Simpson. But let me get this straight. A bottle of our human enhances bio-weapon pills went missing right?" he said.

"Yes sir." Homer replied.

"The same kind of pills we're going to sell to the government and become famous for making right." he said.

''(Boy. i miss the time he dint remember my name) We-well it's a funny history''

''Funny heh? *giggles* well my friend you know what would be funny? If i use you as the test subject on the next experiment we are working and if you are lucky. Your head won't blow up like the others'' Burns said showing his creepy evil smile that would make anyone chill in fear.

''Bu-but sir'' Home try to speak but He was interrupted.

''Do you know why i choose you to test the pills first? Because if anything got wrong we won't get much in waste. BUT! Now i got the news of a teenage girl being totally raped like a wild animal attacked her. We were Lucky Smithers got me the memory eraser that our scientists had made'' Burns said.

Burns took a deep breath and seem to have come him down. His creepy smile faded and he rubs his face.

"Sir don't forget the doctors say to watch how long you use your bad face or it gets stuck like that." his trusty assistant Smithers said.

"I know Smithers, I know." burns replied.

"Sir I know this looks bad but-" again interrupted.

"But what?" Burns hiss back.

"W-Well you got a bunch of them already made and ready to be ship out any day now to all kinds of buyers. Is one bottle really that important to you? Mr. Burns, the smartest man alive? Hehehe." Homer said with the most fake smile on his face. Hoping that he get out of this alive.

There was a bit of silence before burns spoke again.

"Mmmm, I guess that true. But that somebody is stealing my stuff just irks me. Plus who knows who it is." he said. His head resting on one of his hands holding it up.

"It might be an agent from a rival company trying to get data on our tech. Maybe try to run us into the ground if possible which were not be good for me or you either since you are also part of this just by working for us." Mr. Burns said pointing at Homer.

''Oh man! This sucks'' Homer said sad.

''Sir we need to discover who got the bottle. We can't let anyone know about the pills that caused that accident, it was good that the 911 was easy to manipulate and then erase their memory. Smithers said.

''Don't worry Smithers. I got my best tools in action just for this kind of thing. It's not going to be like last time when they stole the best chance of the chemical that would be the key to youth'' Burns said remembering the time someone stole from him an important thing.

"Tools?" Homer asked confused.

"You didn't think I have just you as my little dog did you Simpson? I got people all in Springfield to do my bidding. Even that girlfriend of yours." Burns and turn to Smithers.

"Get every agent we got down there and tell to track down whoever took the bottle. Make sure to say to use any method necessity." he said.

"Um, Sir?" Homer wimpier out.

"What is it now you fool? Haven't caused enough trouble." Burns said with eyes of killing intent aim at Homer.

"Y-yes but, just an idea." he started. Both men look at him with raise eyebrows.

"Why don't you also hand out some of the pills to the other agents as well? You know since the person we're trying to find has some and he try to use it to fight. We'll be ready." Homer was saying anything to get him out in one piece.

Both men stared at Homer with wide eyes surprise at such an idea from him. Then they both turn to each other.

"Smithers, you thoughts?" Burns asked.

''It's not a very bad idea sir but...we still don't know how to take care of the side effects so...we will need some partners for the agents we give the pill once the side effects kick in. woman or man. We don't want them to go out doing what the thief did to Jessica Lovejoy'' Smithers said.

''That side effect is indeed a problem sometimes. Simpson! You did enough damage, but if you ever find out who stole my pills and tell me or brought them to me. I will reward you and forgive your foolish act'' Burns said.

"Oh! Oh thank you sir! Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret this. I'll find whoever took them and get them." Homer excitedly runs out of the room. Thanking god for getting him out of there and giving him a second chance.

Now in the room were the two men Burns and Smithers.

"You don't really expect him to find them do you sir?" Smithers asked.

"Of course not. But it well is funny to watch him try. Plus if he doesn't, I still get to kill him. And if he does I can't my pills. It's a win win situation." Burns said.

"Nice thinking sir." Smithers replied.

"But just to be sure we actually get them, make sure to info all the agents. Oh and do give them pills as well in case the target put up a fight and if they need partners tell them it can be anybody they know even with each other's." Mr. Burns order.

"Yes sir. Should I also tell them to keep an eye on Mr. Simpsons as well in case he does any more damage?" Smithers asked.

"Sure, sure go ahead." Burns told him and went to recline in his chair. And with that the assistant went to do his work.

Meanwhile far away from that place, Marge was having some troubles to stop thinking about Ned. So she got the courage to go to his house and have a little talk with him. She arrives at his door and knocks on it waiting for him to answer.

"(This is stupid. Why are you doing this? Are you desperate or are you just dump?) Marge talk to herself waiting for someone to answer the door so she can soon regret her decision.

"(That new Ned always gets the door in no time when someone's at it.)" She thought. She wonders if something happened. Maybe today not a good day.

"I'll come back later then." she told herself but then she heard something that sounded like voices inside.

''What is this noise? Is Ned talking to someone?'' Marge said.

Marge pressed her ear to the door to hear well. That when she did heard a voice.

"Please Ned. Kiss me!" she heard in the house.

"(Is that Maude? What is she doing back already?)" Marge thought. She wants to another side of the house to get a look inside. She found a window with the blinds open and took a look inside.

''C'mon! Let's see if i can't get a good peek'' She said to herself with no care if she got caught.

Inside was Ned and with him really was Maude in the living room making out. The woman was holding onto Ned, who had just a white t-shirt and jeans. While Maude was in a blue business suit and black high heels.

"So it was Maude. When did she just have back?" Marge asked herself.

Suddenly she sees Maude lift Ned off the ground and throws him on the couch with no effort what so ever.

Marge looks on shook. "(Whoa! Has she been working out?)" Her mind race with questions but kept watching. She could hear their voices.

"Whoa honey? Let's take it easy now. You just got back." Ned said with his hand in front of him. "Why don't we take it slow?" he said. But it wasn't working as Maude kick off her shoes and actually rip her suit off leaving her in a pink bra and panties.

"Slow? Why be slow and soft...when you can be fast and hard?" she said in a seductive voice and undoes her bra.

It was then did Marge notice something different about Ned's wife. Her tits were way bigger then she remembers.

"(What the!? Did she got to the doctor and get her breasts done?)" Marge asked herself.

The blue haired milf could only watch as she see Maude acting lusty all over Ned when she unzip his pants letting out hid already hard penis. She starts to wrap it around her big magumbos like a sandwich at the same time she licks the head making her husband moan.

Taking her tongue off her then said. "Oh baby I hope you miss me. Because I certainly miss this cock." Then she goes right back to blowing him.

Marge wondered what gotten into Maude. She remembered Ned telling her that his wife has been acting a little cold and not been having sex. But now here she was sucking on his dick.

Speaking of which Maude has gotten off of Ned and removed her panties. She then said. "Come on boy we got some catching up to do."

Before Ned could say anything she jumped on top of him and put his cock in her wet pussy. Bouncing on top of him wildly like some kind of slut.

She also pushes Ned face to her boobs asking him to suck her nipples hard as she keeps fucking his dick up and down wanting more and more.

It's was all too much for Ned and in one groan he shot his seed inside her. But she wasn't letting up and continues to ride him.

"We aren't done yet. We're not leaving till your balls dry up." Maude told her man. Who was already Cumming again two times in a row.

"Ahhhhhh Maude" Ned scream his wife name multiple times. It makes Marge a little sad that he looks like he is enjoying more this sex then the one they had last night. Then again she was kind of his affair so she can't be the victim.

''I really should stop watching before someone sees me'' Marge said that and soon she goes back to her house closing the door slowly. Then she was just peeking behind the curtain of the window of her room, waiting for Maude to get out of the house so she can go talk with Ned if he would still be conscious.

After two hours Maude and Ned has finally open their door. It seems that Maude was heading out maybe on another trip or something since she had her suit on and a brief case. Before leaving she gave Ned another kiss and walked to her car. Marge kept watch as she got in and drove away down the street.

When the coast was clear she walked over to their house and rings the doorbell.

"Marge? W-what a surprise" Ned said looking tired.

"Oh you know. I just passing by to see how you are feeling, you look tired. Did you work out more then you should?" Marge said trying to look like she doesn't know a thing.

He gave a little laugh. "Y-Yeah you know me. Over did it just a bit. I was just about to lay down." Ned said. He seems to have bought it. "Sooo, are are you here to..."

"Oh I'm just here to talk Ned honest." Marge said.

"Okay I guess I have a minute." he let her in and they both took a seat in the living room.

Meanwhile at Moe's bar they are just finishing up having a Duffman video show. The reason is since Moe's been recently selling other drinks besides Duff and had hired a girl to sing a song. Right now almost everyone was gone except Titania (The girl he hired) who was still in the ladies restroom for some reason.

Moe was washing dishes as of right now the bar was empty which means he could close early but he figure he clean up a bit before he leaves so he don' have to do it in the morning. Putting one last cup away. He got his cleaning supplies and went for the restrooms.

He looked between the two doors, the men and the women. "*sigh* I might as well start with the ladies since they be easiest to clean." He put on some headphones and began sweeping the floors to some loud music.

Meanwhile in one of the close stalls Titania the big boob girl that everyone knows on TV wearing a small white tube top and blue jeans was on phone taking to someone.

"Alright Mindy I'll be there soon. I just finished up a show." she said on the phone. On the other side of the line was Homer's supposed girlfriend Mindy. Who was actually a little spy for working for Burns?

"Alright then see you soon." she told her. "Say Titania? Did you happen to get those pills the boss sent us?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah." Titania replied. In her hand was the very same bottle that Homer had and Bart stole. "Is this what was stolen? Lot of trouble just for a bunch of energy pills?" she told her eyeing them in her hand.

Mindy did a double take on Tatiana comment.

"Wait so you haven't heard anything about them?" Mindy asked. "Huh and I thought you were the boss's favorite." she said joking trying to tense her.

She and Mindy have met a lot of times and were kind of good friends.

"S-Shut up. I was on vacation for a while so I'm a little out of touch." Titania said trying to defend herself.

A fun idea came into Mindy's mind. She remembers when she first tested the pills and surprised she was when she went crazy. Of course those were the prototype she and Homer tried. The new ones should make it so you were a bit more in control of yourselves.

But being a first timer like Titania should still make it hard to resist the urges. Plus she doesn't know the true effects.

"You know they work really well." Mindy told her.

"Oh really?" Tatiana said.

"They really give you boost in stamina. I tried just one and I didn't sleep for a whole day." Mindy said to her friend.

Outside of the bathroom Moe was talking to himself.

"Man is sure got Lucky that somehow i got Titania to have a show here. Sure she is annoying but everyone likes to have a busty blonde woman around singing even though they only look at her tits haha" Moe said when he kicks the door of the feminine bathroom to clean up. Not knowing that someone was there.

"WHAT THE! What are you doing here?" Titania said looking at a surprised Moe.

"Wow! I'm more surprised that the feminine bathroom actually has a girl using it" Moe said with a giggle.

Titania was already angry walking in the bartender direction to get him out but she end up stepping in a wet spot in the floor making her fall in her back.

"Ahhh!" Titania scream as she falls and the pill that it was in her hand fly and ends up in her throat that she swallows by accident.

"Whoa are you alright?" Moe said worried. "(Please don't sue.)" He begged in his head.

''I'm fine you idiot and don't touch me! Who knows where those hands had being'' Titania not very happy. But when she gets up she started to feel some power of the pill working already.

"Gah!" she let out a sound of pain as she falls back to the fall.

"Mam?" Moe tried to reach out to her but she swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Titania shouted. Her hands cover her crotch as she sat couching down.

She started feeling really hot all over. As suddenly her top and pants were starting to get a little tight on her.

Her already big boobs start to get bigger almost ripping apart her top.

"The fuck!?" Moe shouted as he stand there stun by what is happening in front of him. More ripping sounds were heard as Titania pants starts to expand past their limits and rip into shards. Leaving her in a black thong and as expected she didn't really wear a bra so when her top was gone she was left bare breasted for him to see.

It seems whatever happen was finally over as Titania stay on the floor topless and pants less. Moe worked up the courage to get close to her.

"H-Hey?" he started. "Are you okay now?" he asked.

But all he got was some mumbling that he couldn't make out.

"Y-you Cleary need some medical attention to whatever is happening lady (wow huge boobs like that are possible?) Moe said when he goes to the door direction.

"C-c-co..." a quiet mumble was heard from Titania. Making Moe stop.

"What mis-" as soon as he turn around he was tackle to the floor and bin.

"Give me some cock bartender! With a shot of cum!" the transform lady Titania roared on top of him.

''HOLY SHIT!'' Was the only thing Moe said before the woman goes to his pants to unzip it and let his dick out?

''We are only done when your dick is broken'' Titania said giggling.

She didn't waste any time on the four plays and instead went to the main event. She slides some of her thong to the side to show her dripping wet pussy. In one downward motion she insisted Moe's dick in her and quickly got to bouncing.

Moe was speechless. A hot woman with big tits was riding him without a care in the world. And you know what that was shocking okay with him as he soon figure out and began to thrust up meeting her hips. He quickly got into a rhythm with her dispute how wildly she was moving.

Oh my god! This is HAPPENING) ''Ohhhhhh yeah girl ahnn fuck!'' Moe shouted to the heavens, secretly thanking god for this as he grab hold of the bouncing giant tits in front of him and started sucking her nipples making her moan loud.

"Yes that it! Fuck me! Give me your cum!" Titania howled.

Moe Tries his best to not blast his load but it only gets harder as that sexy god bimbo bounces harder her huge asset on his seven inch cock.

"Oh god. I'm cuming!" Moe yelled.

His cum finally shot out his dick robe after robe went inside her. The warmest of his semen triggered Tatiana's own orgasm as well.

"Ahhhhhhh yea! Sweet and marvelous climax" Titania said enjoying her orgasm. And Moe felt like all his problems with life were gone after his wildest blast of cum he ever did.

"Ahnnn! Thank you Jesus" Moe said.

Slowly Titania body begins to go back to normal and she fell on top of Moe.

''Oh-oh my god!'' She said in horror when she realizes what she just did.

When Titania Look at Moe she saw how much she made him cum, it was like he had cum three times in a row and had fainted with a smile on his face.

''Oghhhh! My agh! Its all inside me'' Titania said grossed out.

She grab her destroyed clothes and with Moe apron she makes herself some temporally clothes, Then she get out of that place very angry with a certain Red hair girl.

"I swear to god! When I found that bitch I'm going to kill her"


	6. Chapter 6 Sisters return and Twerking

**Co writed by Thesuperking**

Meanwhile in Springfield high school Bart and Milhouse were talking with each other after

Class was over; they were having lunch in the cafeteria. Bart was telling more about the pills he took from Homer.

"Man that case with Jessica Lovejoy was so weird, it's like she got her memory erase or something" Bart said.

"Maybe one day we find out. Now tell me, is there anything else different you are feeling?" The blue haired friend Said Curious.

"Now that you asked, i realize that my body was not the same anymore, i feel stronger and look at this" Bart said lifting his shirt a little showing his upper body full of muscles like he was working out his whole life til now, then he hides it.

"Wow! Where did those abs came from? And you said it was the pills?" Milhouse Said Impressed.

"Yes the crazy pills that made me do what i told you" he said thinking about how he raped Jessica.

"Say, can you give me one of them please?" Milhouse begged.

"What? No way this is not a toy" Bart said.

"Oh c'mon Bart, don't try to be responsible now, let me be part of this, you never let me be a part of the good things" Milhouse said, letting Bart think about it but quickly saying.

"*Sigh* ok you can have one but you better be careful with it" The boy said giving to his friend one pill he took from his pocket.

"Sweet! You bring them in your pocket? Or you just had it by coincidence? Oh Never mind that, thank you. The boy said and after that he looks at Lisa finishing her lunch and getting out so he soons says bye to his friend.

"I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid...then again it is Milhouse" Bart said.

*School hall*

Lisa was putting some books in her locker and when she closes the locker she sees Milhouse smiling at her.

"Oh...it's you" Lisa said with a not amused voice.

"C'mon Lisa, aren't you happy to see your good friend Milhouse" the boy said.

"Friends don't blackmail other friends" She said with a more angry way of speaking.

''Even when you are angry you look cute, now Lisa i was thinking that it's time for me to ask you to do something for me" Milhouse said with a smirk, that makes Lisa sweating a little of what he might ask.

"w-what do you want?" She said of what he might ask.

"Hold hands in the hall" He said normally making Lisa confused. Hold hands? She thought

He would ask something pervy like fondling her breasts or twerk for him.

"Just hold hands?" Lisa asked.

"Yep. I want people seeing us like that, hold hands, hugs, kiss in the cheek and cute nicknames, so when someone finally asks if we are a couple we are going to say yes" the boy

Said letting Lisa thinking of making people think they were a couple, she didn't like it but he still got the video so she lets out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine we do it your way" Lisa said as Milhouse holds her hand and they start walking. It's

Gonna Be one of those days Lisa thought.

Meanwhile, at Homer Simpson place was the group reunited for the task of finding the one who stole a bottle of the pills prototype. But Titânia was not happy.

"YOU RED HAIR BITCH" Titania shout at Mindy.

"Why are you so angry about? It was just a little prank. If you had took the old pill recipe your

Boobs and ass would never go back to normal; they are big enough as it is. But i like my new

Body thanks to the old recipe" Mindy says with a smirk.

"YOU fucking made me have sex with a bartender on that awful bar"

"Girls please let's talk low ok? People already think it's weird that i have Mindy. What will they think if they see all you here?" Homer Said.

" We don't have time to care about your prank that end up making you have sex with a bartender, first pill always makes you like that but you still have the strength and agility so let's get back to work" Maude said but Titania still looked at Mindy with a death glare. Homer

Wonders What bartender she was talking about.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here we need to think about what we're going to do." Homer stood up and made sure the windows and door was lock.

The first one to speak was Maude. "Well do you have any leads? Well actually before that. How did they break in your house anyway?" she asked.

'I maybe forgot to lock up the window'' Homer said.

Both Maude and Titania look at the dumb idiot with looks of pure disappoint. Titania then shoot Mindy a look.

"And let me guess, you didn't notice even anything they were gone. Did you Mindy?" Titania asked with her hands on her hips. Mindy didn't say anything and just whistle to her while pretending to clean her nails.

Titania sighed. "Well this is just great. We might as well start signing our wills to who ever get our stuff when we're dead." Titania was already acting like it was game over. She knew that Mr. Burns will be piss if they don't get whoever took the pills. She still remember that time he had that one guy thrown in a pool full of sharks. Not a pretty site.

'Oh C'mon Guys we were...busy at the time, maybe if we look we find some detail of who took it? Maybe digitals?'' Homer said trying to be calm.

That when Maude stood up and lift up a black bag. "I did happen to bring my tool kit with me. Let's have a look around your bathroom?" she said.

"Right this way." Homer said and lead her to the back.

'Warn what? Oh! You mean it needs some cleaning. Sorry i take care of that later'' Homer said giggling.

''Well we are going to look to the other parts of this place'' Titania said dragging Mindy.

"Fine! Just call me if you find anything!" Maude shouted to them as they left. Then turn to Homer "This could take a while. So just stay out of the way and don't touch anything." she order which Homer nod.

She then went inside with her and open up her tool kit. After turning on the lights and putting on gloves, she began to sweep the area looking for finger prints, starting with the floor.

Homer just lean on a wall and watch her work. He then notice how he could make out the shape of her ass through her dress as she knee down on the floor.

"(Not bad. Quite the good milf ass.)" Homer thought. He had to ament working around with three beautiful women didn't sound so bad. Just need to make sure he doesn't mess this up and Burns doesn't have his head.

Meanwhile that was happening, It's time to go back To Marge as she was now alone in her house laying down on the couch in a lazy and sad kind of way.

''*sigh* Great! You had sex with a married man and you thought it was going to end like a fairy tale? That he would say i love you? His wife still looks like she loves him. Almost makes me wish she had died that day if that trampolim dint get in the way'' Marge said as she remembers her talk with Ned.

She then shook her head. "What am I think!?" she asked herself. "Wishing or someone to die? I must really be out of now. Maybe a drink would help."

She got up and went into the kitchen hoping to find something to take her mind off things.

She open the fridge looking for a can or bottle but found nothing.

"Damn it. Must of drunk the last one when Ned came over." Marge said in frustration and closed the fridge.

The phone in the kitchen then starts to ring taking her attention.

"Oooh. Now who is it?" she asked herself as she stomp over to the house phone. Picking it up and holding it to her ear.

"What do you went?" Marge asked. Her voice had a hint of annoyance in it.

"Wow someone is in need of relax. Is that how you say hello to your dear sister" the voice said

Marge then recognize that voice. It was her sister Selma.

"Selma!? Is that you?" Marge questioned.

A loud familiar laugh rung through the phone. "The one and only. How about you do us a favor and open your door. We got a surprise for you." she explained then hung up.

"They are outside? Why they just dint knock on it?" Marge questions it as she walks to the door to open it.

She let out a loud gasp when she open it.

"S-Selma...and...P-Patty?" she asked the two very young girls who look kind of like her sisters. But almost in their 20s. The she could tell it was them was their hair, which didn't change for either of them, and their faces. Both girls had on nice dresses, the one who look like Patty had a blue one while the Selma look alike had a red one on. They were both slimmer then she remember, with some nice noticeable curves on them. They were quite filed out in some spots. Both had round bouncing c-cups breasts, wide hips, flat stomachs, shapely long legs.

Marge stood in the door shock, not able to move or say anything till both girls pulled her in for a hug.

"Marge!" They both yelled and hug her tight.

"Wow how long has it been? 2 years?" the Patty girl asked.

"You look so nice. Did you do something with you outfit?" the Selma one asked.

"I-i what?" Marge starts trying to say something.

"I see that you changed your hair and got some magumbos. I know they are not real but its fine" Patty said.

Marge finally decided to snap herself out it and start asking questions. She took a step back from the two with her hands up in way to protect herself in case things go bad.

"Okay enough!" Marge shouted. "Who are you guys and what do you want?" she asked.

Both woman look at each other and began to laugh.

"Oh yeah forgot about the young thing there or a second?" Patty said.

"Relax Marge. It IS us. Selma and Patty. Your two sisters." Selma said.

Marge just look more confuse.

"That's impossible; you two are so young, like twenty five years or something. And even thought you two look like my sisters where they were this age, how did you get boobs, curves and ass like that?" Marge askes full of questions.

"Well remember when we got that trip to Hawaii in a show? A lot of things happened there" Selma said.

"Would you like to know everything? Is kind of crazy" Patty said.

Marge thought about it and decided she dint had anything better to do today.

She step aside and said, "Alright come in. No reason to keep you outside all day."

The two now younger sisters walked right in the house to have a seat in the kitchen along with Marge. There they started to explain everything to Marge.

''Ok! Mind telling me what is this all about from the start?'' Marge said.

''Remember when we win that trip to Hawaii in a show? We were soooooo Lucky! After some good time there we got choose by an experiment by some scientist that they told us they were making a research to find the cure for cancer, and they choose us because they were impressed at how much cigarettes we smoke for so many years without lung cancer. So they offer us some good cash for us to be subjects for it'' Selma said.

''But after a while we discovered that the real deal was to create some kind of super soldier pill to create the best soldiers, and that we were only one of the subjects they had. The first try made Selma have a pair of big boobs and big ass, it seems their first try would only grow the sexual spots of the body in those certain areas, for the man was his penis, also it gave a huge boost of sexual hornyness, people would fuck anything'' Patty said.

''Oh my god! Really? And you girls are feeling ok?''

''Well Patty was the subject for the second try and she kind of has an extra thing most woman's don't have but...she is ok with that we tell you later. The thing is after a long time trying they finally made one that was close, the other effects were still there like body expansion to these areas according to your gender but it also gave a big boost on strength and durability'' Selma said.

''This is so incredible, you two just walked away then?'' Marge asked curious.

''Nope! They told us we could take the most recent pills if we became their soldiers but we dint like it, so they would erase our memories and take the effects out of our bodies from the previous tries of the pills'' Patty said serious.

''So we told them to fuck off and thrown at them a smoke bomb laying around, but before we run out of there i stole some random suitcase just for shits because they tried to wipe out our heads. And them when i opened you know what i found it? BOOM! Two small bottles the size of those little samples of perfume in stores, with the label of Fountain of youth. Fountain of the youth Marge! We took them and we drank it. Selma said screaming.

''W-what the hell?'' Marge said amazed.

''Now we have sexy bodies and we are young enough to look like young adult milfs that dint even have thirty years. Not everyone can be you Marge, you never seem to age'' Patty said Happy with her body.

"Hey what that mean?" Marge said a little offended.

"She's not wrong. You do look the same when we last saw you." Selma said.

Marge groans by that.

"I just like to take care of myself, is that so wrong?" she asked.

Both sisters just replied with, "Whatever."

Sighing Marge asked, "So what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be on the run for your life or something?"

''We are young Now Marge and after we get a haircut and some new clothes no one is going to know who we are'' Patty said.

''Can't believe i almost adopted a Chinese kid that time when i hit menopause, i sure feel lonely that time. But now i am YOUNG! And free to do anything even change my name and stuff'' Selma said.

"Doesn't explain why you're here." Marge replied.

"We just wanted to see our lovely sister one more time before we leave to live new lives out in the world. You know we'll be gone for a Looonnnggg time." Patty trying to sound sad.

"Yes, gone for good. But oh no." Selma said with what sounded like a fake gasp. "It seems we use the last of our money to get here. If only a kind soul would be so helpful to let us stay and rest up for a few days or more. Just till we can get enough to leave on our own." Selma finish speaking by giving Marge a few winks in her diction.

'' Ugh! Fine, but just because this looks serious! You gals can stay a while with me, it won't be bad to have a little company anyway'' Marge said.

"Alright Marge!" Both girls went over to their sister and pulled her into a big hug. Their breasts mashing together on her body. They later pulled away.

"Hey this calls for something. Why don't we get out and get a drink just the three of us?" Selma asked.

Patty was the first to raise her hand in agreement. "I'm game." she said.

''You know what? A drink sounds just about right! I need to have fun and i know the kids will be ok when they get back from school'' Marge said a little more happy now.

"Great! Get change and meet us in the car." Selma said.

After half an hour, all three girls came out of the house and head to Marge's car. They had changed their clothes and put some make up on.

Marge had on dark pink shirt sleeve t-shirt with a white mini shirt and pink heels pumps. Some blue eye liner and red lipstick.

Patty had on a small blue top that left her midsection exposed. Some blue jeans that been cut like short shorts. Black ankle length boots on her feet. Her make up consists of blue eyeliner, and purple lipstick.

Selma came out with a white tank top, a blue mini skirt, and red heels. Some pink eyeliner and red lipstick.

The three of them got in the car with Marge of course driving. But before she put the keys in she turn to her sister to say. "Okay I think before we go we should do something about your girl's hair. You kinda of stick out a bit."

"I guess our kind of hair is what what make us...us you know? We should go make a quick change of hair style" Selma said.

"(I just hope they don't think i am some mom bringing the twenty six year old Daughters for haircut) lets go them" Marge said as she began to start up the car and drive. A few minutes of driving they arrived at the hair salon. Where they all got out.

''You are quite showing a lot of skin Patty'' Marge said looking at her sister top and short sorts.

''Maybe i get the attention of some sexy girl that is the intention. Now let's go! I want to change my hair and start my new life'' Patty said getting in first.

"Does she even know what she wants?" Marge said looking at Selma.

The other twin shrugged. "I'm sure it'll come to her." Selma said as they both walk in.

After a while the three of them came out with the twins all new hairstyles. The gay girl Patty had chosen to get a, faux hawk, haircut with the tips dye in a very dark blue. Her sister Selma decided to go with a Bob style that was of jaw length.

''You girls look so good '' Marge said.

''Yep! New clothes, new hair and new young sexy bodies my dear. Now let's have that Drink we so much deserve'' Selma said wanting to start drinking and show off how sexy she is.

All three ladies jump in the car and begin to ride off.

Meanwhile, Milhouse and his new slave Lisa, has arrived at Milhouse's house. He had drag her here after school has finish, he enjoy all the attention they were getting when people in school has seen them holding hands and walking together. He brought her here to see how far he can go with his hot servant. Although Milhouse for some reason wasn't sure why he hasn't just told Lisa to strip right here and now in front him.

He had been waiting a long time for his but he still felt unsure. Maybe some time alone would help.

''Ok Lisa, my mom is out for a moment so we can go to my room and talk to each other a little bit, you know...alone'' Milhouse said with a smirk.

Only thing she replied was, "Sure." in a way mix with despised and anger.

All Lisa could do was thinking about all the weird things he going to make her do. It's has been just holding hands for now with some kissing on the cheek every once in the while.

They walked inside and up the stairs to his room. It was surprising cleaner then she thought. Of course there was some comic poster of Batman, Superman, Spider Man, you name it. A normal geek room.

"Feel free to sit on my bed, it's not fancy but its comfy. If you want something to eat i can go grab it on the refrigerator" The blue haired boy said trying to look nice.

"I think I'll stand thank you." Lisa said harshly.

''Ok...So how about we watch a movie? I got quite the amount of DVDs here with me that i think you might like'' Milhouse said trying to offer something.

''How about you destroy that video and we can all forget this ever happened?'' Lisa said with puppy eyes.

"No can do." Milhouse said. "We got a lot more fun to be had."

At this point Lisa was getting very irritated. "God damn it Milhouse! This is ridiculous!" she shouted.

"What?" Milhouse asked. "I'm just trying to have a nice even with you."

I am a little stress because of my studies so i dint quite work well. How was your work?

''None of this is nice; you are blackmailing me and forcing me to be your girlfriend. I never wanted to be your girlfriend Milhouse van houten'' Lisa said with a sting of true words.

It was a pack today and not many of us were there so I had to do a bit more extra work.

"B-But what if-" Mihouse was cut off.

"NEVER." Lisa said again in a very clear voice. Trying to get the point across.

"Well...whatever!" Mihouse raise his voice. "I still have you under my control, so it really doesn't matter what you think."

''WHAT?'' Lisa said angry.

''I am tired of being the nice guy with you expecting something more than friendship, i don't want pity or to be just a friend. YOU! Will do what i want Lisa Simpson or else i put this video on the internet and it will spread all over the internet making you and your friends very famous. Do you want that? Do you want your booty shaking to everyone eyes on the internet?'' The boy said loud for her to understand.

Lisa is shocked with all the things he said, he was serious and was not going to stop just because she is saying no. one step in the wrong direction and he would really show her secret.

"Heh, I thought so." Mihouse put a finger on his chin to think. "What to do with you now I wonder?" he said.

He had full control over her. In theory he could make her do anything he wants. Lisa stood there wondering what was on the boy's mind. Was he going to rape her? The question itself made her a bit scared, but she didn't let it show and stood there with courage.

''How about we play a game? I have some costumes i got on the internet and i think you are perfect for them, i finally will see how they look on you'' Milhouse said as he walks to his closet to get a big box.

He then put the box on the floor and kick to Lisa, sliding it to her feet. She bend down to lift the lid and pulled out what look like a black bodysuit.

"The hell?" she asked.

Mihouse smile brightly. "I got them at this convention I went to last month." he said.

''ITS a black widow costume. Made with good latex, i want you to put it on for me so i take a good look...and some photos'' He said holding his cellphone.

"I was right...You are a weirdo." Lisa said.

"I am a weirdo? Then i wonder what that makes you since you will do what the weirdo want. Now PUT ON the black widow costume and give me some sexy poses" Milhouse said losing his patience.

"So I got to strip for you now?" Lisa asked.

"Would either strip in front of one guy or shake your booty to the whole town?" the boy asked with an evil smirk on his face.

Seeing no other way out Lisa, while hesitant, begin to quickly peel away her clothing silently wishing for someone to kill her already before she died of embarrassment.

Milhouse almost had a nosebleed like one of those anime characters as he sees Lisa lovely and sexy body in front of him. Her perfect perky big tits was what got more attention but also the rest of her body gives attention to the boy eyes.

Feeling his eyes on her Lisa quickly put on the suit and zipped it up. It felt a little tight around her hips and chest, but all in all it was a perfect fit.

"There! Happy?" she asked.

''Very happy, now get on my bed and make a very sexy pose my dear'' Milhouse said.

Lisa wanted to punch him for making her do that but she can't, not yet. She then goes to the boy bed and start to think of a pose then she lay down on bed facing away from Mihouse, then lift her butt up high. Letting him get a view of her round ass cheeks in the suit, it also makes a squeak sound. Making her more embarrassing but Milhouse keeps smiling as he takes a photo of that position.

''Wonderful, you are so fucking sexy Lisa, do more poses'' Milhouse said drooling.

Lisa, while getting more annoyed by the second. Continue to pose for the nerd.

One where she did the splits, showing how flexible she was. Another where she turns to face him, laid on her back, pulled her legs to her chest. Which allowing him to get a few pics of he camel toe the suit gave her. A few where she lean her chest close to him with the zipper down for cleavage shots. And many more.

Mihouse took pic after pic, getting at every angle he can. Seeing the girl of his dreams doing hot poses like this was really turning Milhouse on. His pants was already feeling a little tight.

"Damm Lisa! Your body got a lot hotter with time. Now i know you want this to stop but i want you to do only one more thing" the boy said.

"And what is that you want now you pervert? " Lisa said as she sees his boner and only makes her grossed out.

"I want you to put it on the cheerleader costume and twerk on my crotch and once you're done. Sit on my face as your ass grinds against my face" Milhouse said excited.

"Ugh! So more dress up?" Lisa said out of disgust.

'' And some twerking and faces siting my dear, do it faster and it will end faster'' The boy smirk.

Lisa anger only grows when she has to take that latex suit and be looked again by Milhouse pervert eyes as she takes from the box the cheerleader uniform. The uniform was compose of a small white, no sleeves top with the words Cheer! Color bold pink across the front. The collar had a bit of a V shape dip to some cleavage and the top left her belly button exposed. It came with a pink colored mini skirt that was so small that it might as well been a belt for all she cared.

Mihouse stood looking amazed at how she looked. He didn't know it could fit so well.

"Wow. You look lovely." he said. His eyes now heart shaped.

''Ugh! What now? Cheer your name?'' Lisa said annoyed.

Milhouse puts his cellphone to record on top of his mirrow and then goes to his bed and sits there as he looks at Lisa visible panties to be white and smiles.

''Well that would be nice too if you want, but for now i love to see you Twerking for me my sexy girlfriend'' The boy said satisfied with this vision.

Lisa groaned but still held back her tongue, for now. She did make a promise that when the time comes she well make Milhouse pay badly. But now she decided to suck it in and dance for him. Just this once.

"You want some Ass? Fine!" she said firmly.

She walked towards where he was sitting, swaying her hips side to side. Making Mihouse entrance in her steps. She got right up to him til her flat stomach was in front of his face. He was already bushing like crazy and she'll be lying she said her face wasn't red as well. This was her first time twerking in front of a boy. Of course she was being force to but still

Turning her back to the boy, she did what he ask and stuck her ass out right in his face. Capturing his whole face in her soft cheeks, making him feel in heaven as he breathe in her sent through her panties.

Beginning to quickly shake her hips up and down on him like her ass was vibrating. In her head she was making up a song to go with her dancing since she always worked better like that.

The boy use his hands to feel that soft skin by himself. Lisa could feel his breath and hands all over her booty, making her angry, disgustes and embarrassed but she dint stop.

Instead she went down lower to his crotch area, where she can feel his hard boner poking out between her cheeks. Mihouse let a soft moan; the feeling was every bit as good as he dream.

And this time he wasn't in a bear suit where he could only feel some of it.

Meanwhile Lisa mind was thinking of a mix other stuff. She was of course very angry and disgusted to be doing this. To Milhouse no less. But, for some strange reason there was a small part deep down inside he that shown some, enjoyment in this.

She couldn't explain it, but to her this situation she was in. Well when she look up at the phone recording, it didn't feel all that different then when she and the other girls all twerked together during their little meetings. Besides Milhouse being here with a phone instead of a bear with a camera in it.

Part of it somehow...excited her?

When that thought pass through her mind she quickly stops her twerking.

''Ok! That is enough, i put two costumes and danced for you, you should be happy with this already'' Lisa said trying to get back to reality.

Mihouse had a look of disappointment on his face, but when he look at the phone he had on top he decided he got all he need today.

"Yeah, yeah. You can go. Just let take off the outfit before you go." he said to her.

Once again she takes that uniform out and puts her normal clothes back on but not before getting another look if Milhouse eyes all over her body. She just wanted to get out of there before he askes anything else.

She tries to head to the door as quickly as possible, but Milhouse voice stops her. She turns and furiously yells out the word. "What!"

"Just remember, if you see my number comes up on your phone. You pick it up right away. Understood?" he asked.

''OK! SURE!'' Lisa said but once again Milhouse stops her.

''And tomorrow, you will use skirt instead of jeans. Jeans pants are cool for you but some skirts are good too you know? Thank you'' He waves good bye to her.

"Huh uh. What you want me to were a small top as well with that?" Lisa said joking.

"Actually yeah! Good idea." Milhouse replied.

At that moment Lisa realized what she had just done and facepalm herself. "(Oh damn it!)" She yelled in her head. She as fast as she could she run out of house with a smiling Milhouse waving her good bye.

On the way back we end i off with Lisa thinking of a way to get rid of Milhouse and get her life back.

After a while walking, Lisa finally gets on her home, Bart and Maggie had already arrived and they see her sister arriving.

'' Hey Lisa, you took some time. Where were you?'' Bart asked Curious.

'I was...over a friend's place." Lisa answered.

"A friend?" Bart repeated.

"I know who it was. Maybe a boyfriend?" Maggie said joking.

Lisa almost scream at Maggie a huge NO! But she hold herself.

''Ha-ha no Maggie, i don't have a boyfriend, it was just at a friend house really'' Lisa tries to convince Maggie.

"As if she can even get a boyfriend. Hahah!" Bart laughed.

Lisa was in no mood to play with her dumb brother so she head up stairs to her room.

Up there in her room with the door closed with her head in the pillow she thought about all the things she did and will do with Milhouse. She then told herself that one day or another she will get him for this.

"Get ready Milhouse. You want to play that game? Then I'll play along." she said to herself. Then she looked out the window at the moon. "Just make sure to watch your back."


	7. Chapter 7 Dick Sister and Kidnapped

At that moment in the nuclear plant. Maude flanders was with the result of the thief Dna in her hands that stole .

"unbelivable! I cant believe that he would be involved in this" Maude said looking at Bart simpson photo in the computer.

"So that is the little devil huh?" Smithers said surprising Maude who dint see him coming.

" !" She said surprised. Y-yes. That is Bart simpson he is son of Homer simpson. Maude said as Smithers put his hand on his forehead.

"That oaf son was always seen as a pain in the ass too, just like his father. Well i want you to bring him back here and the pills. Use force if necessary agent Maude flanders. Smithers orders his agent and she obeys.

Meanwhile…

Marge and her new young sisters were at a club. It was a nice place with good music and food. They were sitting on a table listen to the music as they order drinks.

"Its nice to be all together here right Marge? You changed that weird hair amd got some big titties hehe" Selma said teasing Marge. But she also says…

"yeah and the best part was to get that whale bastard out of my house that i used to call a husband" Marge said making them all laugh.

"I am glad you finally realized he was the drug of your life that was making you addicted and now you put it away. So...have you got any lucky when we where away?" Patty said with a Naughyt smile which makes Marge blush and soon remember her time with Ned.

Marge slowly move to face away from her sisters. "Well...Not recently" she said. But they saw under her lie.

Patty and Selma edge closer to Marge, the latter saying. "Come on Marge there's no reason to keep secrets from us. We won't judge."

"Well not much." Patty commented.

Marge give a defeated sigh. "Well there has been this one guy." She then told about her little "date" with Ned a night back. Making the two women gasp in shock.

"Are you tellng me that you! Marge bouvier had slept with the more religious man in Springfield? Who is also married?" Selma said surprised with her sister.

Marge just nodded slowly, red tint covering her cheeks. Patty give her younger sister a pat on the back. "Way to go Marge! I knew we were relented and now you just prove it." she said with a smile on her face. Completely happy.

The blue hair woman sigh and remove her sister hand from her. "Relax you guys it was just a one night thing. Well at least that what it seem."

"We where both feeling lonely and with some emotions that end up going to...sex. But its ok right? No one knows and i see Maude is back with more time for Ned" Marge said trying to act like having sex with a married man was no big deal.

"So nothing else beside fucking each other that one time?" Patty asked. Marge nodded and went back to her drink.

"And you're okay with that?" Selma asked. Again Marge nodded a yes and put her glass down.

"And I except not one of you to say anything about this." she stared at both her sisters. To which Patty just lean back in her seat saying "I ain't no snitch. Plus I've been in a few affair situations myself so I get when you're coming from."

"Instead of us talking about Patty affairs we should have some fun right? Meet some guys and party hard. No worries this night right? Selma said.

"Finally something I can agree to. Lets hit the dance floor I think they're playing my song." Marge then finish her drink and gets up with Selma and Patty follow.

The three girls patty till day break dancing, drinking and all other kinds of wild stuff. It help took some tension off Marge mind about things like Ned and sorts. After a long night the three of them headed back home drunk out of their minds.

Tomorrow Morning.

We now see It is now morning as we see the sun begins to rises as over the Simpsons house.

Marge was in her Bed Slowly opening he eyes to a new day. She had a big hangover but she knows a night like she had is not that bad. She just wonders when she got home and if their sons saw her.

She yawns then says, "What a night." She take notice that she was in her bedroom. How she manage to get there with her drunk self without just falling on the floor she'll never know.

She looks around or a bit before laying her eyes to the left of her...where she sees somebody else in her bed.

''Oh my! Did i bring someone with me last night?'' Marge said curious of who is with her in her bed. Then she start to remove the blanket to see the face.

To her surprise...it's her own sister, Patty. Nude and asleep in her bed which The only part that is covered is her crotch.

Marge's eyes goes wide. "Di...did I s-sleep with my SISTER?" she says out loud in shock. Then shake her head. "No. No, no, no. This must be a dream. Or maybe she just decided o sleep here since she couldn't make it to her own bed." Marge said in denial. She then goes to fully pull the blanket off her.

But her eyes caught something. Something you wouldn't normally see. On her sister's crotch...a soft, limp, penis.

Now of course Marge did the only thing a normal person would do after seeing that on your own sister. She scream. "AAAAHHHHH!"

That makes Her sister wake up Screaming too.

''AHHHHHH! What the hell? Marge stop screaming! i have hangover ok? geez!'' Patty said normally not realizing yet she was naked.

Patty looks up to see Marge pointing and staring at her with a look of fear. "Marge? What is it." she looks at where she's pointing at to see she was naked with her cock hanging out.

''Huh...looks like you know my secret...Surprise i have a dick'' Patty said joking around.

Marge, still in shock, replied with a "W-Why!?"

" Well the second serum the put on me had the same effects that Selma had in the first one. But the only diference thr second made was to have a big dick and balls...since i also have balls i think tha makes me a shemale? Or man i think. Im not sure yet but i know i am so tired i dont even have a morning wood and thats saying something" patty said.

Marge didn't say anything, or more like didn't know what to say in this situation. So she did the only thing she could do. Faint, face first on the bed.

" Geez! She acts like we had sex or something...im not sure too. Maybe when she wake up we can look at our phones too see if we find something" She said.

It was sunday so that means that it was the Day Lisa and her group were to the special room at her school for the training session of twerking. Today was the training for Twerking and then quickly changing to lap dance to test their skills and speed. But Lisa know that it was just another horrible day in the hands of Milhouse.

''I cant believe i am doing this'' Lisa said with a big box in her hands remembering her talk with Milhouse before getting out of her home. She had been ordered to record the girls twerking and dancing in costumes, that Milhouse himself pick out.

"Damn it. I wanna kill Milhouse for this." she said clearly not happy about her situation.

Lisa had already change into her costume. She was dress as Powergirl. Complete with a white skintight leotard with a circle opening in the front to expose a view of her cleavage to the world. If you saw it from the back it would've look like a white thong that barely hid her ass cheeks. Blue gloves and blue high heel boots on with a red belt around her waist. Her costume didn't come with the red cape you would normally see. Most likely to not hide her ass from anybody.

The girls have already receive the Message from Lisa about the ideia of costumes and even thought they think why she asked she had to say that make something new its always good. one by one they were arriving to the room where you could see their human size teddy bear to pratice the moves.

The twins, Terri and Sherri, quickly took notice of Lisa slutty outfit.

''Well Lisa, When you said about the costumes i dint know you were going to dress first then us'' Sherri said looking at Lisa.

''Only a big boob blonde that acts like she was the best of the wolrd could use this outfit'' Terri Said laughing.

"(Change of plans. Before I kill Milhouse, I think I'll kill these two first.)" she thought and then suddenly kick the box to them. "I figure you two wanted to be matching so I bought both of you the same costume. I hope you enjoy." Lisa said.

Meanwhile The twins look at what Outfit they will get, Shauna and Jessica arrive too as well looking at the girls wearing their costumes.

''I am not really into the hero thing, but the costumes are very sexy. kind of makes me think if Super heroines are not just showing off to everyone their bodies'' Shauna said.

''What had made you propose this to us Lisa?'' Jessica asked.

"Oh I was uhh...looking through some of my brother's comic books and I saw how cute some of the female heroes look." Lisa lied.

''Oh i see how cute these clothes look like'' Sherri and Terri said after weating the costumes of Raven from teen titans.

Both twins wore black skin tight, long sleeves, leotard. That clang to their curves showing fullness of their hips and from a notice g-string around the crotch and butt area. Showing off their wonderful legs and you can make out little bumps on their chest to show their, smaller then the rest, but decent size breasts. They didn't have the famous blue hood that Raven have, but instead they both had the belt she always wore and blue pumps instead of shoes.

'These Clothes have Style of how sexy we can be'' The twins said.

''Ok then! Lets see what we got for us jessica'' Shauna said going to the box as well as Jessica.

"Here I'll help with the make up. Just put on the clothes." Lisa said going to Jessica.

A few minutes later the two come back with Jessica in her new Harley Quinn outfit. She wore the clown make up on her as best she can with most of her face white but had blue and red spots on her cheeks and red lipstick. A small red and black tube top that barely fit her and it look like her breasts was about to pop out any moment. Tight dark red jeans that made her booty stuck out fairly nicely in both shape and size with black boots.

" If only my dad could see me now hahaha. He would have a heart attack" Jessica said.

"Okay now for Shauna." Lisa said. But a voice come from the corner, making turn their heads. "Already got my on." Shauna said.

She was the villain, Poison Ivy and if you see Poison Ivy you know her costume would be...revealing.

All she had on were a small light green bra, that was backless and strapless. Trying to holding back her big tits from being exposed. Light green g-string underwear, dark green stockings that went up to her mid thigh, and green flats on her feet.

''Now that we got comfy. How about we make our Twerking and lap dance moves training in test?'' jessica said.

"Hit that music girl!" Cheered Shauna, while Lisa tried to look happy but she knows WHO they were dancing for. Sherri and Terri where more energetic today so they go first excited with the new theme of clothes

hey both begin to dance perfectly in sync with one another. Swaying their hips to the rap music playing, and moving closer to the same bear suit with a fake penis sitting down. Lisa suddenly remember her time with Milhouse the other day when he order her to twerk on him.

Her mind started playing tricks on her and she started to imagine Milhouse being dance on by the twins with their butts in his face. Then she saw HERSELF with them, grinding her ass on Milhouse crotch, and then she saw all three of them sucking Mihouse's-

"(Wait what?)" she asked herself. Lisa looked again to see Terri grinding and rubbing her big ass on the bear's fake penis while Sherri bump her butt on the Bear left arm. "(Okay...Now that was pretty weird. Like that time I saw people in the smoke while I was taking those ballet classes)" she told herself remembering her adventures as a kid.

She then see Sherri and Terri switch position. Sherri was on the bear's crotch area trying to do the splits while Terri was rubbing the front of her crotch on the right side of the bear body. They kept going like this till their time was up.

"Good work girls. You two really know how to work in team with those asses" Shauna said.

"Its always fun to play with the teddy bear human size. Its like the dick is real from how hard it feels" Sherri said.

"Want to go next Lisa? Or you prefer to have someone to help like those two?" Jessica asked Lisa.

''Ho-how About you and Shauna dont go together? i like to see how you two work together'' Lisa said trying to put her thoughts in order.

"I guess. As long as she can keep up." remark Shauna. Which earn her a slap on the rear by Jessica. "Just start dancing girl."

They both went out and try to sync their moves like how the twins were. They won't perfect but they did alright. They costumes really suit them. Jessica as Harley and Shauna as Ivy seem to them.

They started by taking turns shaking their asses in front of the bear, then Shauna begin to climb on top of the bear and rub her crotch in the bear's face. Jessica, meanwhile was grinding her butt cheeks on the bear leg. She was even bold enough to place a hand on the fake penis attach to the bear and rub it lovely like how you would a real one.

"(Wow she right it actually dose feel hard.)" she thought amazed. "(I knew it was a good thing I bought this.)"

Their turn ended when both girls push their asses in the bear face and started shaking them. They later return to the other girls.

''That felt better then the other days. Now Lisa show us your move'' Shauna said.

''Or we can all dance at the same time to the bear. I think Lisa is intimidated that she cant do much alone'' Jessica teased Lisa.

Lisa Grinding her teeth at Jessica. "I can do it just you watch." she said moving quickly to the bear.

''Yeah show us your POWER! power Lisa hahaha'' The twins laugh.

"(I hate you guys. Almost make me happy Milhouse is having me record you for his porn video.)" thought Lisa.

She begins her dance with the normal start up. The swinging of hips, the shaking of the booty. Hell, even her tits were jiggling with each moment. The outfit fit her perfectly

She edge closer to the bear till she actually sat, facing it, on it lap. It's fake cock touching her butt as she jiggle it between her cheeks, grinding her crotch on bear. She even reach for breasts and hold them up in her hands, bouncing them in her suit for bear while having a seductive smile on her face.

All in all everything was going well.

Until the bear's arms move to grab her breast and put them in his face.

"Ohhh yeah! I like big bouncy titties in my face like yours Power girl" The bear said to Lisa as everyone gasp in surprise.

"Holy shit! It lives. The guy in the store dint say it could do that" Jessica said.

"It Live!? Oh my god! Maybe it's hunted!" scream Terri, completely scare out of her mind.

"Or maybe it a robot?" Shauna asked confused as to what was going on.

"I bought a robot!? (So that why it's cost so much. Either that or I just got rip off...I'm hoping for the first one.)" Jessica asked herself just as confused.

Meanwhile Lisa was trying to get out of the bear's grip. "L-Let go of me!" she push against it with all her force. A ripping sound came and she was freed, but at the cost of the front part of her suit getting ripped open, exposing more of her breasts. Now the suit barely covers them.

The ripped white cloth of the suit was now in the bear's hands. It look down on them and said. "Ah man. That was 20 bucks. All down the drain now."

The bear drops the ripped clothing and moves it arms to it face where it slowly begins to left it's head off.

To all the girls shock it reveal a blue hair, sweating, Milhouse. Who sigh as being able to breath better. "Oh damn. It was hot in there."

"The fuck? MILHOUSE? What is that geek doing here? " Shauma said.

"The ghost took the form of Milhouse" Terri said.

" Its not a ghost you idiot! Its the real Milhouse. He was inside the bear suit after empty his insides" Lisa said covering her breasts.

"Yep! Thats me. Do you girls have any ideia how hard was to not moan or cum with all of you twerking in all parts of my body? Geez! One more second and i would make a mess" Milhouse said like it was normal.

"Forget about that. Why the FUCK are you here!?" Sherri said looking ready to start kicking ass.

"Yeah no Boys allow in twerk club." Jessica said just as ready to start a beating right now.

But Milhouse didn't show any fear and was just acting like everything's normal. He shook his head at Jessica's word. "Not any more. Say hello to twerk club's first boy member." he said proudly.

Everyone was confused at Milhouse statement. Why would he ever be allowed in the club?

"Lisa over here will explain why you all! Will do as i say" Milhouse said pointimg at Lisa who was also surprised, she was not expecting this.

"Lisa? What is he talking about?" Shauma asked.

By now everyone was staring at Lisa, who was sweating bullets from being under their eyes.

Tapping her fingers together, she answered with, "W-Well you see...it's a funny story really. Um...Milhouse MAY have gotten some footage of us down here before. Meaning he could turn us in to the principle for making a club under without permission. You know if we don't do what he wants. He, he."

The girls look at Lisa, their jaws wide open look like they were about to hit the floor. The sound of clapping was heard from Mihouse. "Thank Lisa. That was perfect. Just the way I picture it."

''How...how did you do it?'' Shauna asked.

''I found the place, i disguised in the bear and stole the drive when you all where away. No big whoop. Now my dears, Milhouse is on the house'' He said smirking.

Sherri turn to glare at lisa. " So you knew he had footage of us? And didn't even tell us!?" she shouted.

"I-I...I couldn't. He told me he'll put the video feed on internet if I try to warn you." Lisa pleaded.

"So then what stopping us from kicking his little ass right now and taking the all info back?" Spook Jessica.

"Do you think i am THAT stupid? I dont bring the info with me and even if i did its not just in one place...i made copys that are hided my dear Jessica. Try to hurt me ans i will put it on the internet" Milhouse said not feeling scares by Jessica.

Meanwhile far away from the location of the Twerk club members. Maude was talking To Mindy and Titania in a room about the Mission and their Target Bart Simpson.

''We gotta find him and interrogate him so we can find the prototype pills'' Maude said To the girls.

They all nodded to agreement. Maude has inform them all on how they were doing this.

They were going to follow Bart and wait till he was completely alone. Then subdue him by knocking him out and dragging him to a another location. Where no one will bother them.

They wasn't sure on what way they were going to question them. They were allow to use force but they wanted to use it as a last resort.

Just then Mindy raise her hand. "Um, why isn't Homer here?"

"Im sorry Mindy but we cant tell Homer that we are going to kidnap his son. He would screw up everything" Maude said.

Titania nodded. "Yeah telling someone we're going to take his son may not be safe"

"That is why you, Titania, is going to keep him busy till we're done." Maude said pointing at her.

"Yeah I...Wait WHAT?" Titania asked surprised.

Maude went ahead and explain. "Me and Mindy are going after Bart. Meanwhile we need you to keep Homer out of the loop and away from us."

"And why do i need to do it? You should go babysit that fat oaf" Titania whisped.

"Um, you sure I shouldn't be the one keeping an eye on Homer?" Asked Mindy.

Just as it look like Titania was about to get off easy, Maude shot her hopes down be responding with, "No I need you. It says in your profile that you're train and skill at getting information out of a person, even not having to use force. THAT, could come in handy with my own training in getting Bart to talk."

"I see." Mindy said a little disappointed.

The group then go each one for their destination. Mindy and Maude were in search for Bart in their casual clothes meanwhile Titania is gonna distract Homer.

Titania was waking down the streets keeping an eye out for Homer. She clearly didn't seem to happy about. "Of course I'll get the lame job. Stupid Maude. Thinking she's the boss." she mumble to her herself.

During the walk she see Homer in a white shirt and black pants, ordering a chili dog at a hot dog stand. She let out a sigh as the man seems to notice her and begin running at her, chili dog in hand.

"Hey Titania how you-" as Homer was running he accidentally trip his foot on a crack in the sidewalk. Now he didn't fall down, but some of the extra chili slip off his dog and onto the front of Titania white long sleeve button up blouse. Leaving a brown spot on her chest.

" Ah! Are you fucking serious? That stain of chili is gonna be a pain to remove you idiot" Titania said.

Homer slightly chuckled. "Woops, sorry about. Hey I'm sure you got more shirts-" Homer stops as he took notice of two other operatives not with them. "Hey what happen to Mindy and Maude? Last I remember wasn't you three together?" he asked.

Titania quickly thought of an excused in her head. "Oh they're um...following another lead to our pill thief. (Yeah that sounds good.)" she mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

"Oh okay. So why are you here?" Homer asked.

Titania had to think for a moment. She need something to keep him busy then she look down at her now messy shirt. "Well you see Maude wanted us to look at another place she think our guy might be. Said some about looking around, the mall."

"Really? So she knows how he looks? I think the mall can be a good ideia" Homer said after eating the rest of his chili dog.

"Well maybe not how he looks but she did say we might find more stuff there. Maybe near all the clothes places." Titania said.

"The clothes shops? But wh-" Homer didn't finish since Titania grab his arm and started leading him to the mall. "No time to explain let's just go before we lose our chance." she said as they walked.

Meanwhile Back to th Simpson residence. Marge was starting to wake up in the couch after she fainted.

She let out a groan as she started getting up. "Oh man. That was one crazy dream." she said rubbing her head.

"Want some coffe?" Patty said by her side.

"Yeah sure. Thanks Patty." Marge said taking the cup and getting a slip. "You know you were in my dream too actually."

Patty was on couch looking at her phone. She turn to he sister to ask, "Did that dream me have a real life cock?"

"Actually it did good guess." Marge then took another slip of he coffee, just to notice something. "Wait how'd you knew that?" she asked.

" Hehe, check on your phone." Patty said with a evil smirk.

Marge took the phone. They was video being shown, seeing no harm she press play.

The scream turn on to show...Marge.

"What the-" the video then show more. It was Marge bouncing up and down, on top of her sister Patty's lap with her mouth wide open and looking drunk and happy.

But her sister in video. Her crotch area showed there was something there. Something that was going into Marge herself.

An actual penis. A real live penis, and it looked big by how wide it was spreading her pussy's lips.

She could hear Herself screaming for more. to fuck her so hard she forget how to walk tomorrow.

It was like watching two animals mating. It was wild and savage, in all positions they do they were always fast and full of movements.

Even Patty was saying words like , ride that dick or you like that sis, as she slap Marge's ass.

Soon Patty push Marge off and begin to Stroke her own cock yelling I'm cumming.

That blows covers Marge face and boobs all over as she licks all of it saying how tasty it was. After that Selma paused the video.

''That was the sixth time i came. The parts you dint see have a lot of diferent positions and i gotta say Marge. You sucked my balls dry, it was like wow! you are wild you know that? never saw someone cowgirl my dick like you did'' Patty said giggling.

Marge had her mouth wide open and had a face of shock.

"Marge you alright?" asked Selma waving her hand in front of her blue haired sister.

'I think she is broken'' Selma said.

''Well just give her a moment to eat all that up. I dont really care much about the whole incest thing you know? I enjoy it a lot'' Patty said.

"Of course you did. But now our sister is scarred for life" Selma argued.

Patty just wave it off. "She'll be fine. I think."

Meanwhile in a dark, old, abandoned warehouse. Two women were standing in front of a person in a chair with a bag over they heads.

''Hey! Who is there? I cant believe you whoever you are had just kidnapped me when i was in peace eating at Krusty burger. Who attacks someone in the bathroom like that?'' Bart said.

"Mindy the bag." Maude order. To which Mindy took the brown bag off, letting Bart see them face to face.

"What the fuck?" Bart questioned confused. He quickly took notice that he was tied up with rope.

Both woman was dress in skin tight black latex suits and masks that cover their faces. Letting only their mouths and eyes be shown.

"Well be asking the questions here. Bart Simpson" spoke Maude.

"Y...You know my name?" asked Bart a bit scare now.

''You took something that its not yours. And now we want that back'' Mindy said.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Bart said.

''We know that you are the one who stole the prototype pills that belongs to . We have your digitals to prove that you hear me? Now WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?'' Maude screams.

''W-what? i dont work to anyone you crazy woman'' Bart said trying to defend himself.

"There's no point in playing dumb. Now spill!" Mindy yelled.

"(These people are after pill? Do they mean the ones I took from dad?)" Bart was putting all the pieces together. He tried moving around again. "(I think I can get out. I just need to buy some time.)" Bart thought.

''If you dont say this instant Where you hided the Pills. Things are gonna get really hard for you'' Maude said.

"Mmm, pills? Do I have any pills? I don't really remember." Bart said. His plan to play dumb while he fondles with the rope.

Although Maude didn't like that the kid was messing with them. "Okay that it! Now we do it the har-" just as she was about to raise a hand Mindy pull her back and whisper something in her ear.

''You sure? Maybe we should give it a try'' Maude said After hearing Mindy.

Mindy chuckles. "Oh you'll find out."

Meanwhile back at the twerking club. We see Milhouse just calming sitting down on a chair in front of the girls.

"What are you planning Milhouse" Lisa ask afraid.

"Right now i am calming down my boner because i dont want to cum by accident before...our fun time starts" He look at the girls after saying that.


	8. Chapter 8 Failed Mission and Quick SEX!

**Co writed by Thesuperking**

Meanwhile all the problems everyone else was facing it, In the Springfield Shopping Homer was with Titania following her around the Stores where she was buying some clothes. This was making him a little bored since nothing that he likes was happening right now and when that happens he soon loses interest.

Right now we see Homer standing just outside a changing room in the woman section. Titania Just Went inside trying on some new clothes. Homer could hear her slugging to put on a top that must of been too small.

"Grrr...Come on...just a bit more...*Rip* Damn it!" scream Titania. She opens the door a bit to toss Homer a piece of torn clothing. She asked. "Take this one and hand me that green one."

''Oh cmon Titania! This s the third bra you ripped apart, did you just bring me here to buy you clothes?'' Homer asked noticing this was gettimg nowhere.

Titania called out saying. "Well you do own me from when you ruin my shirt."

Homer sighs. "But this is so lame." he whine.

"To bad. So sad." Titania called out as she try to fit yet another bra.

''(Once again i am here in the shop with a woman only holding clothes...guhh! lame! im hungry, maybe if i just slip for a second) Homer thought.

He looked around for anything to snack on and spotted a food court on the other side of the mall. "(Ahhhhh fooood.)" Before he knew it he was already slowly waking like a zombie. His mind in another place and not able to hear a word Titania was asking for another bra.

"Homer? You there-" she poke her head out to see Homer trying to wake away. "(No! I can't let him leave. Unless not until the others finish.)" Without even thinking she reaches out her arm to grab at the back of his collar pulled him into the changing room.

Closing the door shut and locking it so he couldn't get out. "(Yes! Now he can't get away.)" She thought in successes. "(All I need to do is keep him in here.)"

But then a realization hit her. "(Keep him. In this changing room...with me...also...in it.)" She looked back at Homer with his gaze looking down at her. She follows his eyes to see what he where he was looking.

And it happens to be at her chest. Which still didn't have a bra on? Meaning it was now on full display.

''Ahn...So you brought me here for something?'' Homer asked without changing his gaze from Titania huge tits.

Titania didn't have a clue what to say. "Ummm...well. (Great now I'm out of ideas.)" she notice how he was hypnosis by her breasts and decided to use that to her edge. She grabs both of her boobs and lifts them up in her hands to let Homer get a better view of them. "I was just wondering if you can help me in here." she said in a seductive voice.

''WOW! I mean...Do i really need to be this close to help you put the bra back?'' Homer asked clearly having a boner right now.

"Well actually I was thinking about trying on some new panties." Titania Said. She pointed down to her pants that happen to be still on. "But I think I might need some help getting these off first." she then gave Homer a wink.

''Titania are you seducing me? First of all i am flattered but i have you know i already have a girlfriend and her name is Mindy you know? So how about. Maybe we try to forget this and you can take your pants by yourself? (DOH!)'' Homer said trying to be loyal even thought it was hard.

He tries to reach out to the door knob but Titania quickly grabs his hand to stop him. Then she use her other hand and drove it straight down the front of his pants.

"Oh come on Homer. I won't tell anyone." she pleaded. She wraps her fingers around Homer hard length. "(Damn! Is that bat inside there!? Those pills really do their job.) "I know you want to Homer."

''I-It's not like i don't b-but i want to be loyal and we have cameras here right? w-we might get in trouble'' Homer said drooling.

''(It's not like i want this too but i need you to stay here you oaf) C'mon Homer! Do you know how many mans in Springfield would pay to be in your place?'' Titania Said starting to handjob Homer Dick.

As much as he didn't want to admit the way her hand felt did felt good as it made Homer started to quietly moan out. After seeing Homer getting into it she remove her hand, which earn a groan of disappointment from Homer, and started to undo his pants letting drop at his feet.

''I used a little device to cut the circuit of this change room camera so you have no need to worry about someone finding about this'' She said with a smirk.

Changing Rooms

She looks down to stare at the pole of meat between his legs. Her eyes widen at the 13 inch long cock pointing right at her.

"(Shit! Mindy took that into her?)" Titania asked herself. She kneed down to get a close up look at it. The tip already had some pre cum leaking out of it.

She raised her hand to get a feel of it but found she could barely wrap around it.

At that moment Homer had already given up saying anything and was just enjoying himself.

''Ohhh yeah ohhh! Please give me more'' Homer begged with a low voice.

''(First a bartender and now a fat bald idiot. Well at least he has a very big dick, I might enjoy this'' Titania said starting to lick around the tip of his member.

She dragged her tongue up and down his length, tasting it like a lollipop. She went down lower to throw one of his balls in her mouth, and sucked on it.

Homer felt in heaven, as he put a hand behind her head, and push her down more. "(Ohhhhh...Maybe this isn't such a bad choice.)"

Just as he was getting more and more in the mood Titania stop her actions and pulled her mouth away.

"Huh?" Homer looked down to see her bring her huge one of a kind tits up and put them around his dick.

''He felt like that was a huge attack but he tried to hold the best he could because he wanted to feel those tits around him more before climaxing all over them.

He saw her move her boobs up and down on his pole, the tip still oozing out clear per cum. Titania decided she wanted a taste and wrap her lips around the head poking out between her big flesh pillows.

''Ohhh dear lord! I c-can't hold much longer, this hose needs to unload his blow'' Homer said trying his last efforts to hold his coming blast.

Titania takes the tip out of her mouth to say, "Yeah that right. Let it all out big boy." she continues to keep her titfuck going till.

"AHHHH!" Homer screamed out as wave of cum shoots out of his cock at Titania's face.

It covers her tits making them look like snow globes, that was the best tifuck Homer ever got and he was very happy. But he was soon worried if someone heard him.

"(God damn! I'm covered.) Wow you sure let it out alright." Titania said. She took note of his worried face. "What's wrong? You worried somebody going to hear us?" she asked.

''Well y-yeah? I mean there is people on the store right? What if they notice you are taking too long in the changing room and with the noises coming up?'' Homer said.

"(But I'm so horny now. But he has a point)*sight* Fine we stop our fun for now. But mostly because I still have some cloths to buy." Titania replied. "(But this is not over Homer. I still have a need for that cock.)"

As the two of them gets out of the changing booth something is happening with three other people at an old warehouse.

"P-Please...stop." cry a whimpering Bart. He was talking to two ladies wearing black suits and masks over their faces.

Of course we know them as Mindy and Maude. The two spies for Burns. "Tell us what we want to hear then." order Maude.

"But I do-"

"Double you efforts." she order to Mindy, who was kneeing between the teenage boys legs. She was handling the poor boys hard cock in her hands which seems like she was giving an extreme hand job. But a closer look would tell you that there was a small gold metal ring on the base of his shaft. Almost like it was choking it.

"That ring isn't going to come off till you answer us. And I know men hate the feeling of getting blue balls." Maude said.

'' Y-you think a wild h-hand job is going to make me say something i don-don't know?'' He kept on his lie saying that.

''Maybe you are right. How about you give him some mouth work Mindy?'' Maude asked.

Bart eyes suddenly widen at what he heard. "(Did she said Mindy!? As in Mindy my dad's girlfriend!?)" He asked himself. But his thoughts were cut off by the feeling of his dick going into the woman's warm mouth. The red haired woman started to bob up and down on the boy's shaft making moan out in pleasure.

She goes already fast, going down on that erect big cock was easy since she was always doing that with Homer and now Bart was moaning as much as his father when she did that. That dick was proof enough that he had some enhancement.

But not knowing to the two women that while Bart was getting the blowjob of his life, he was secretly toying with the knots of the ropes around his hands, trying to undo them. He was almost there just one more knot to do.

''For the last time Bart Simpson. TELL US! What we want?'' Maude shouts.

"(Just a little more.)" Bart thought he could feel the ropes lousing around him evermore. Soon he was able to feel his hands and arms move. "(Did I do it?)" He asked himself. Then he fakes it like he was getting ready to talk. ''Ok ok you win! I will tell you just make her stop and come closer to me so i can tell her'' Bart said.

Both glad to be finally seeing a breakthrough, Maude gladly told Mindy to stop what she was doing. Mindy was quite enjoying sucking a big hard young cock, but she was not going to say that out loud so she slowly takes her mouth of his dick so she could save each lick before it ends.

Bart on the other hand was searching behind him anything that could be used as a weapon. Till his one of his fingers touch something metal and pick it up. "(Alright, at least I got something.)"

He saw that the woman had stop blowing him, but was somewhat disappoint that the ring was still there, and that he still hasn't cum or his dick had gone down yet.

"That ring well come off as soon as you talk." Mindy said. Bart sighs. "Fine but my voice is a little weak from earlier. You going to have to get a little closer." he said with a very quiet voice making it seems he couldn't talk right

Mindy not really worried about anything since he's all tied up, step to him a little.

"A little closer. I want to make sure you hear Me." he said holding back a smirk. Mindy got in closer and lean her head towards his.

"Perfect." Bart said smiling wide. Than in a flash. *Bonk*

He quickly swing his right arm to the front of him to land a hit on the woman in the side of the head, with what seems to be a metal crowbar.

That sure took Mindy out by surprise so she got knock out in the floor by that surprise attack.

''What the! how did you...(of course! he took the pills and now he got much more strenght. Stupid ropes are not enough) You are going to pay for This Simpson'' Maude said getting in a fight stance.

Bart knew he better act fast if he wanted to get out of here. He quickly pick up the chair he was sitting in and threw it at her.

He know that since she was a spy she would get it without hurting herself but then he was using that time to run away.

"Just gotta get out. Just gotta get-" he was making his way to the close door but before knew it he was pulled back from behind and throw to the wall. "You are not getting away!" shouted Maude.

''Do you mind? I am already running with a raging boner thanks to YOU! dont make me fight you with a boner, your boobs will distract me...also is very hard to move'' Bart said.

Maude not thinking Bart was funny angrily replied with, "Well you get serious for about one minute?" she stomp her way to the down Bart who for some reason was smirking.

"Oh I am. I mean look at them?" he suddenly jump up and grab hold of her breasts through her black suit. "Ahh!" she scream out when he squeeze them painfully hard.

Maude, confused and embarrassed, push Bart off of her then hold onto her chest. "Wh-WHAT THE HELL WRONG WITH YOU!?" she shouted.

"(Got ya.)" Bart then sweep her legs while she was confused making her fall to the floor. "See ya, won't wanna be ya." he told her as he ran to the door.

Maude gets really angry by that little fucking bastard, but she go back to see how Mindy was letting go of Bart. Now she for sure know that Bart had the bottle of pills and next time she wont be so kind.

Bart was out and he sees himself in some kind of forest but it was not so far away from Springfield, he could see the place where he was stuck but now he need to run away and maybe make something to use as a spare of pants.

He ran as fast as possible, hiding behind a bush and look around to see if he was being followed. Lucky he wasn't which he was glad for.

He start to take as much leaves as he could to make something to use.

'' Cmon Craft classes do not fail me now'' He said.

In a short time he was able to put together a small leaf skirt around his waist. "Well I guess it'll had to do." he said.

Even thought Bart was running to the city he still kept hiding on the alleys trying to not be seeing because he dint know if there is more of them trying to get him...and because he dont want anyone seeing him wearing a skirt of leaves hiding his boner who had a gold ring. It was very annoying, he wanted to take that out and finally cum all that it was build up in his balls.

Letting out a breathe in annoyance he stop moving and looked down at himself. "Damn it. Why is the thing still on me?" he reach down to slide it off, but found that it wouldn't move. "What the!?" Bart cried out surprise. Again and again he tried to pulled it off but it wouldn't move no matter what.

"What the hell is this thing. It's like some high tech spy tool?" just than a thought pop into his head. "Hey those two were girl right? (Including who I think is my dads girlfriend.) Maybe I need a girl to take it off?" he stood around talking to himself.

A realization came upon Bart. "But that means I'll never get it off. Unless there's-" he stop himself when he heard something near by him.

"Soooo is she finally okay? Uh-uh." a voice in sound off in the alleyway.

Bart decides to follow it. Soon as he poke his head to look around a corner. There down another alley, standing with a phone to her ear. Was a lady, her hair in a bob style cut wearing a blue top, black short shorts, and some sneakers. She looked in her 20's at least.

"(But why does she look familiar? I know I've never seen her before, but she's look kinda hot.)" he kept quiet and listen to her talk. A strange idea came into Bart's mind while he did. He looked down at his dick and think. "(I don't her so she must be new or just some random stranger. Meaning she doesn't know me or anybody else here, so maybe I can...)"

As he came to a really stupid idea he let her finish her talk. "Anyway I'll be back later. You want anything? Of course I'm getting smokes who do you think you talking too sis?"

"(Wow a smoker. Kinda reminds me of my aunts.)" Bart thought. Unaware who that actually is.

"Anyway love you bye." she than hang up the phone and took out a smoke to light it.

"Oh man here we go, dont fail me now courage" Bart said slowly getting out of the bush and calls for the lady being friendless as possible.

"Huh?" the woman turns around to see who's calling her When she sees She's shock when she sees Bart half naked. "(Bart! What is he doing?)"

If you hasn't figure it out already this young woman is actually a young Selma, one of his aunts that had her age reverse back to her 20's.

"Can you help me please? I am in kind of a hard situation and i need help" He said.

"Huh?(Oh yeah he doesn't know it's me.)" she looked him up and down. He looked in bad shape. "(Maybe I should see what's the matter.)" she thought.

''Ok then boy, What its the problem that you are in the bushes like a creep?'' She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Uhh well.." Bart didn't know how to go about saying this. "It's...this." he slowly step out to reveal him wearing no pants but a little skirt.

Selma didn't seem impress. "So you need some pants." she said jokingly. Bart shook his head no, and proceeded to lift up his self made skirt. "I need someone to take this off." he said all embarrassed about the situation.

Selma eyes go wide at the view. She sees a big and hard cock throobing with pulsing veins with a golden ring in the midle like it was holding all the builded up sperm since his balls look pretty swollen.

''Oh my god!'' Selma said.

Bart looked down at his prick. "It's hasn't gone down at all day and it's really starting to swell up." he look up to see Selma was still eyeing his dick. He was praying she would not call or scream to anyone. He really didn't need to be going to jail after everything that happen.

"How..." Selma started to asked. Till Bart replied with, "Don't ask. You don't want to know." not really wanted to tell the story on how he got caught by two ladies.

He suddenly felt a pulse of pain, running from his balls to the rest of him. "Please! You just got to remove this ring. Please, I feel I'm about ti pop." he cry out. Some tears were coming out of his eyes.

''Should i Just try to remove it then? will it come out that way'' Selma asked curious.

"Uhhh. I actually don't know. Maybe just try to slide it off first and see if that work." Bart suggested.

Selma start thinking for a moment, was she really going to just go and touch her newphew dick? he dint know it was her but still...she kind of wanted a touch.

''Follow me to the public girls bathroom, right now there is the time this place is empty and the place is much more clean'' Selma said pointing to the direction.

Seeing no reason not to he said "Sure lead the way." and follow her to some restrooms that was for the public. They quickly want inside and it was true that there's was no one there and it looked pretty clean. For bathroom at least.

''Ok Lets see what we got here'' Selma look at the penis once again and his amazing size, She start by touching it with her hand which makes Bart feel good. Then she tries to take out the ring slowly using force.

A few seconds the ring gave off a few beep sound and then made like somewhat of a unlocking sound. Bart notice that the ring was slowly getting less tight around him.

''Ohhh yes! thank God is coming out, i thought i was gonna lose it'' He said.

In less than minute the ring came right off. Bart sigh as he was finally able to feel his cock actually breathe once again.

''There ya go big boy, happy now?'' Selma said with a smirk.

''Oh yes! thank you how can i ever repay you?'' Bart said smiling.

"Repay me?" Selma eyes quickly shot down to his penis, which was still hard. "(No no no. Bad Selma. That's your nephew. What will Marge say if she found out.) I...don't think thats-"

"I have to do something to pay you back. You need money?" he asked but looked at himself. "Oh wait. My wallet's in my pants."

Bart said remembering that his pants were still on his previous jail place. ''Well i have no money with me so maybe you can ask something else and i will own you one'' He said.

Selma was thinking extra hard right now. Her eyes trail back to his expose dick, which look like it was pointing at her. A heat was slowly building in her loins, between her legs. "(I mean what Marge don't know couldn't hurt her. I can remember the last time I've been with a man.)"

The heat in her was quickly raising up more and more. Till she finally made up her mind. "Well you could do something for me." she said.

"Sure what you do you-" his voice stop when he saw her hand grip his cock. "Uhhh lady? What-" before anything could be done, Bart watch with wide eyes as the woman quickly slide her mouth on the his member. Taking the head and some of the length in it.

He started to moan by that. That sexy girl just started sucking his dick like it was a tasty lilipop, he could feel her tongue licking around every inch that was already on her mouth skills.

''Ohhh! T-this is so good! please keep going i need to feel more of this'' Bart begs.

But suddenly his cries stop when she removes her warm mouth off of him and stands up. "Hey what gives? You really blue balling me after what I've been through." he whined.

Selma meanly replied with, "Oh just calm down. You about to let out all the cream soon." Bart was confuses by her words at first till he saw her taking off her shirt and shorts. She quickly took off her underwear too, leaving her completely naked. Bart eyes stared at her beautifully body with lust and excitement.

"Ahh much better." Selma breathe out. She walked over to the wall of the place and place her hands on it. Bending herself over a bit so her ass struck out and legs spread. A clear view of her pussy for anyone. "Well what are you standing around for!? Get over here!" she called to Bart.

Bart already know what she wanted him to do after that position so he in a big hype start to walk to her and wrap his arms around her waist as he start slowly slide his dick inside her pussy finally once again feeling the flesh of pussy arounf his boy. Selma moans by the amazing feeling that dick gives her.

"Ohhh, sooo thick." she breathe out. Bart begins to move his hips in a rhythm, gritting his teeth at the tightness around his cock. He barely remembers the night when he rape Jessica so this was like he was losing his virginity all over again.

Bart shook his hips, going back and forth while in her. Her ass bumping back at him with much power, showing she wanted this. She cry out. "Aghh FUCK!" when she felt hitting her g-spot.

"Sorry! I-i can barelly hold anymore so i will take it out so i can blast my load" Bart said.

Not waiting for a response he pull out and shots of cum starts to to shoot out on to the woman's butt cheeks and back. It was like you just load a shotgun with cream and them BLAST all over it covering her like there is no tomorrow meanwhile Bart had the more happy face to let the hose be free now.

Bart legs felt very weak from blasting out all that cum. He somehow found himself on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"Woo wee!" Selma cheered as she stood up straight. "I haven't been fuck like that in a LONG time." she walked over by the sinks to get some paper towels to clean her back off.

Once she clean herself the best she could with the paper towels she has a naughty idea and writes her number on a piece of paper and gives to him.

''Thanks for the blast of fun boy. If you ever feel like in need to empty your balls you can call me'' She said and then gave a kiss on his cheek.

"uhhh, thanks." Bart said blushing.

Selma shook her head. "No thank you." she garter up her clothes and left, walking out. Leaving Bart with no pants and holding a paper with her number.

"Well that happen." he look at the paper and smile to himself. "Today turn out pretty nice." he than sigh. Rubbing his head he asked. "Now how do I get back home?"

Right all the girls were staying put their main room while Milhouse want to another room through the other door. He had told them he was getting them something to thank them for letting join the club and told to just stay put.

As soon as he went away, all the girls quickly started planing on how to get rid of him. The twins said they should tie him up while he wasn't looking and lock him up in here where no one can found him. Jessica said they should jump him, hold him down, and threaten to cut off all his hair till he tells them where the footage is. The only ones who were quiet was Lisa and for some reason Shauna.

They kept going trowing ideas out till Shauna told everyone to calm down. The girls, suddenly confused asked, why the hell was she so relax about this? All she told was to just play along with whatever Milhouse was doing now. She saw that none of them understood and just explain that if they give her a month at least, she make sure they'll get out of this.

Before anymore talking was done the door swung open to reveal Milhouse looking quite pleased, carry a tray...of milkshake.

"Hey everyone, sorry for the wait there. But I had to put the finally touches on these." he said.

"Wait...you made milkshakes?" Lisa suddenly broke her silence.

"Of course i am a nice guy and i made them very delicious just a little something to show how happy i am to be a part of this" Milhouse said smiling normally.

''Well i am a little thirsty'' Sherri said.

''Are you really just going to say yes thank you for the little treat?'' Jessica said.

''You think i put poison or something? Because i dint'' Milhouse said.

"And we're suppose to trust you?" Jessica retort.

Milhouse put the tray down on the table. There was five of them in total, each with a different color to tell their flavor. Red for cherry, light pink for strawberry, brown for chocolate with peanuts, blue for blueberry, green for mint. "If you don't want to try them it's cool. But they're going go to waste." he said stepping away from the table and leaning against the wall calm and cool like.

A few seconds passed till Terri want up to the table. "Terri you not really buying this right?" Jessica asked.

''I am hungry! Its just a Milkshake ok? its not a bomb now shut up'' Terri said getting the cherry one and sucking.

After drinking a bit Terri stops. "Ahhhh. Hey this is pretty good." she said to everyone's shock. Soon her sister Sherri walks up and grabs the blueberry one to drink.

"Ahhh! You guys need to taste these. They are really good" Sherri said to the others.

After hearing the two twins like them Shauna want up and grab the chocolate one. After tasting it she says, "Not bad."

After that the rest of the girls just sigh and run for it to get one as well trying not to sound too paranoic about all this.

Jessica got the mint one while Lisa the strawberry, though Lisa was having still trying to cover her chest from Milhouse eyes since none of them have had a chance to change back to their normal clothes.

All and all every girl enjoy their milkshakes and found them great. "Well girls you like them?" Milhouse finally asked. To which they all happily nod.

But what the girls dint know is that Milhouse had put a special ingredient mixed in the milkshakes. Each had a small bit of the pill he had. It wont get the biggest effect but will give just enough since the pills was unstable so mixing in liquids was good. After a while Terri herself felt a tipsy. "Whoa Terri, you okay?" Sherri asked notice her sister face turning red

''Is it hor in here? i feel like i am sweating'' Jessica said.

One by one all the girls were on their knees, hugging themselves. Shauna hands even started to go into her thong and play with herself. Slowly it seems they were growing when their outfits begin to stretch out.

''Oh yeah i also put a little extra something on those, you all might feel a little horny at first in the time your body parts are growing, but since i cut it in pieces. The ffects are not gonna be HUGE! but just good enough to double your money makers hehehe'' Milhouse said laughing a little.

True to what he said the girls were growing. The twins, Sherri and Terri, who already had some pretty big bottoms, started getting wider. But that wasn't the only thing. Their usual flat chests suddenly now had two sizable mounds growing from them, making look like real c-cup breasts.

Shauna and Jessica's bodies begin to change as well to already having busty bodies to even more busty, they even grain some height. Their outfits barely able to hold themselves together. Lisa's tits and butt gotten way bigger and more fuller than ever. So much that she Counld hold back her chest any more and her boobs fall out for Milhouse to lay his eyes on. Her clothes were torn anyway so hiding them in there enlarge state was useless.

''Damm I gotta say, The twins are quite the butt overload over there and Lisa! hmmm you look like a fine piece of woman hehehe not that Jessica and Shauna are not fine good too'' The boy said giggling.

Pretty soon all the girls had very flush faces and looking at Milhouse with eyes full of want and lust. The twins were suddenly getting their clothes off. Not even caring if there was other people around them watching.

''W-what did you did you Dweeb?'' Jessica said.

"Oh, I just gave you girls a little gift in your drinks." he replied, clearly please with the results. "It's good to see it's work."

He shot the twins a glace, "Maybe I put too much in theirs. Not like that's a big thing." the two sister were now kissing with each other and letting their hands roam free on each other new improve bodies. He smile liking the show and not wanting it to stop, temping to get in there himself.

"D-Da...Damn you, Milhouse." Lisa wheezed out weakly. She seem to be fighting off the effects a bit through seer willpower. Jessica and Shauna seems not too effected either.

''Well maybe we should try to have more fun right? How about you Lisa? The twins are horny so maybe you can use this to have a little fun revenge with them and give their asses a GOOD spanking'' Milhouse said the last part with delight.

"W-What?" Lisa was shock at his suggestion.

Milhouse went over and pull the two horny twins apart and bought them to Lisa on the floor in front of her. "If I remember right, don't these two usual cause you trouble?" he asked. "It only seem fair that they get discipline to learn how to behave."

''Now my dear Sherri and Terri. Please get on four like the bitches you two are and lift your huge butts to Lisa, She will give you a good spanking your butts deserve'' Milhouse said with a grin meanwhile Shauna and Jessica were silent and the Twins had just obey what he said waiting for something that would make them feel good.

"Go ahead Lisa." Milhouse offered. But Lisa didn't move she didn't what to do. "I-I...what?" she asked still confused and unsure.

"It's easy just do THIS." Milhouse suddenly bought his hand down right on Sherri ass cheek earning a yell from the girl. "There. Now you try."

Lisa stared at the hand paint on Sherri's ass. Still unsure about this, but saw no other choice did a soft but quick slap with her palm on one of Terri's cheeks. Making the surface of her bubble butt jiggle.

At this Milhouse smiled. "Good. Now a harder. Like this." he quickly slam his hand on Sherri's ass, but this one had much more force in it.

That gave a loud scream from Sherri who moans by that giving her pleasure.

''See Lisa? They love this, they are bitches! the bitches that gave you trouble now man up and spank those fat asses or else i will ask them to spank yours'' Milhouse said wanting Lisa to just go on already.

Lisa, now finding some sort of courage in herself, finally goes with to slap Terri. This time putting more force in it like Milhouse.

"Again." Mlihouse order. And she follow by Slapping Sherri. "Again." another slap is sound off.

He delights himself in the joy of hearing the Twins moan in pleasure/pain from the slaps so he lets Lisa to do whatever she feels like it and go sit on a chair Were he starts to unzip his pants and let his dick out. He let out a breathe of relief freeing his hard cock of 7 inches from his pants, ready to use it at all last.

He then looks at Shauna with a smile that would pratically scream to get over here and suck my dick, But he talked.

''Man i am in need to get this boner off, he is screaming for relieve after all that twerking scene you know? How about you get over here Shauna? and before you think of saying no i want you to think wiselly on your choose of words'' Milhouse said.

She didn't need to be told twice, knowing full well what could happen. Even though relented she crawl over to in front of his erect cock. The head looking back at her in waiting.

She grab onto his thighs and lean her head forward letting her tongue come out. It lick the tip of his dick and than went to lick it way up the underside of it. The grunts Milhouse was letting out let her know she was doing a good job. It wasn't her first time sucking dick. Many guys sometimes pay her for a quick blowjob before, during, or after school.

Milhouse had a big grin on his face totally enjoying himself. "(Oh god. A girl is touching my dick. THANY YOU GOD!)"

Wanting to get this done she stop fooling around and took the head into her warm mouth. The groan from Milhouse meant he like it, so she started from there to do a full on bobbing of her head back and forth on his meat stick.

'' Oh! ohh god! You are so good at This Shauna AGHN! yes go faster i want you to put it balls deep'' Milhouse said wanting her so put his entire dick down her throat.

Getting so excited, Milhouse grab the back of her head and force more of his cock in her mouth. Her gag reflex kicked in making it bit tight on his dick but that only made it better. So did the vibration coming from her throat when she tried to speak but couldn't.

''Ohhh! im sorry but this is as long as i can hold to such amazing blowjob I CUMMING!'' Milhouse shout blasting Shauna throat with all the sperm he could get from his balls in that situation forcing her to swallow.

She try to pull away but he wouldn't let go. Soon after he release all he had he allow her to pull away so she could regain her breathe.

Milhouse had on a dreamily expression on his face with eyes half open. "That...was...awesome." he couldn't wait to brag to Bart on how he got his first blowjob.

'' *Cough* *Cough* Eww! Ok! Are you done messing around with us now?'' Shauna asked not very happy to being controled like a puppet and just do whatever he wanted.

"Well, it's seems I'm still hard." Milhouse pointing to his still erection. "Maybe if someone here were to milk it with their tits it might go down."

''ugh! Fine i guess i cant..'' Shauna was saying before she got interrupted by Milhouse. ''Oh no no, i am glad you offer yourself but i think this time i have some of our friend over there just looking at the party'' Milhouse said looking at Jessica.

Jessica looked disgusted at Mlihouse. "Like he-" her insult was cut off when she saw Shauna glaring at her. Her stare said, you better not fuck this up.

Jessica sigh in frustration knowing she had no choice. She crawl to Mlihouse and got in front of his twitching cock. Lifting up her huge knockers, she put a breast on either side of his dick and squish them together. Trapping him and a soft and pleasant vice.

''ohhhh baby! (If only Bart could see me now! I am awesome) Yeah i love this. Now move them up and down and give some good licks too'' He said drooling.

Jessica was feeling humiliated. There she was with some weird shit in her body that mde her grow, Even thought it made her sexyier she was now giving the biggest nerd in highschool a titfuck like some cheap slut.

She move her tits just like he wanted giving the head licks every time it poke up out of her breasts valley. They felt so soft to him, squishing his cock as they move about. It was all to much for Milhouse.

Finally he shouted out. "Ahhh!" as he came.

It took her by surprise as it spread all over her face and breasts by the van houten sperm.

''Ahhh crap!'' She said.

''Uhnnn! Sorry for cumming so fast but this is all too good to hold you know?'' Milhouse said after his first titfuck.

He had to take a sit after having to orgasm two times in a row. "But I really needed that." he said out loud feeling refresh.

In that time Lisa finally stopped spanking the Twins asses. At that point their cheeks were bright red and they were in the floor moaning in a mix of pain and joy.

"Oh yeah kinda forgot you were doing that." Milhouse said noticing Lisa stopping. He wince when he saw at how red their asses looked. "I think they're gonna need to put some ice on that." he commented.

The boy puts his pants back on and stretches a little.

''Well my mind would be up for more but i am tired now so i think this is all for now girls and maybe you can give some ice for the Twins for now'' He said.

"You're just leaving?" Jessica ask.

He nodded. "Yep. This was fun girls. Can't wait till next time." he headed for the door and started to walk out. "I'll see all of you around!" he called out as he left, closing the door behind him.

Shauna let out a sigh, "Good he's gone."

"Yeah." Lisa agreed. She look down at the twins who she roughly spanked. A bit of guilt wash over her as she saw the damage she did to them. Still she had to admit it was fun for a bit.

"Can some one get me a towel?" asked Jessica still cover in cum.

Meanwhile both Homer and Titania had made it back to Homer apartment. Where the latter was now naked atop of Homer riding up and down his massive meat pole, and Homer was laying on his back enjoying the show on his bed watching her take his cock.

He also grab her boobs as much as he can to take out her moans. he pinches her nipples knowing that all womans nipples are sensitive.

She cried out in pleasure as he pounding into her below. "That it's. Fuck me! Oh you so good!" she said her moments show no signs of stopping. Homer increase his efforts and move his hips up more and rock Titania's world.

After a more minutes of hard fucking both of them had reach their limits and cum together right there with Homer pulling out of the right time to let his dick settle between her butt cheeks and explode his contents on her ass and back.

''OHH YEAH!'' Homer shout very happy.

"AGHHH" Titania cried as her orgasm hit her like a truck. Causing her juices to be spread on Homer.

They both laid there panting from the great sex they just had.

''Wow! I dont believe how good you are at sex'' Titania said suprised that Homer is actually pretty good at what he does.

Homer just smirked at her response and said. "I had a lot of practice." true all the time he's been with Mindy improve much of his skill in love making.

Homer looked at the clock to see it's almost 8 o clock. "Hey are the others getting back soon?" he asked. Titania looked at the clock and gasp.

"Oh shit. Quick put on your clothes! Act like nothing happen!" she got off of Homer and look for her things.

''Wait are they coming here now? but we dint even showered and look at this mess'' Homer said.

16h agoTitania saw that the bed sheets was a mess and cover with stains off their own bodily fluids. "Just take the sheets off and stray some stuff in the air." she said thinking it will cover up the smell.

''Oh shit! thats why i thought this was a bad idea. This is so cliche'' Homer nagged as he does what Titania asked.

"Less taking more cleaning." she retort. In no time at all they got the place to look at least somewhat better.

The bed had no sheets on it and the room no longer had the smell of sex in it.

In that moment the door is open with a very mad Maude and a dizzy Mindy.

Titania just put on a normal smile and wave at them. "Hey guys. How was you day?" she asked. To which Maude didn't answer and took a sit down in a chair. She looked to be in deep thought.

"(I'm guessing the mission didn't go as planed.)" thought Titania.


	9. Chapter 9 Mothefucker

**Co-write by Thesuperking Also known as Superboss99 on Deviant art**

Inside the Simpsons house, we see Marge lying on the crotch with a groom expression on her face. Soon her sister Patty comes into the living room and sees Marge like this. Going over to the crotch she asked.

"Damn blueberry. What's got you under the weather?"

Marge didn't even bother looking up at her sister. "Oh hey Patty. It's nothing I'm just not in a good mood right now."

Patty studies Marge's face for a second and then snaps her fingers. "Wait I know that face! Your thinking of someone isn't you?" she asked.

''I am not thinking about anyone Patty; I'm just trying to forget what happened to us ok? Maggie asked me what were those noises last night and i had to come up with some good lies'' Marge said.

Patty reposed with "Ssssure, that's the only thing you're thinking about." When Marge didn't give a response and went back to her grooming self Patty knew that there had to be more involve.

Patty begins to remember when Marge told her that she had a one night stand with a guy.

"You know I haven't seen that Ned guy talk to you lately. He's usually the type of guy to come check up on his neighbors." she pointed out.

''Maybe because he cheated on his wife and the next day she came back all friendly and gave him something special and now maybe he is guilty he did such a thing'' Marge said remembering Maude gave some wild sex for Ned when she returned to show more love to him since she was busy.

"And now you're wondering what does this mean between you and Ned, right?" Patty asked. She finally took a sit next to Marge's form. "What do you somewhat like this guy?"

A few seconds after hearing that Marge sat up. "I don't know. I really don't know anymore. I mean the sex we had was amazing, and he such a nice guy too. But he has Maude who gives him just as fun sex as I do. If not better in fact!"

''So you don't want to steal the man of your dreams from his already alive and sexy wife and sons? You are way too much of a nice person Marge, there is no problem at being selfish sometimes for your own happiness'' Selma said.

''Well what do you want me to do?'' Marge said more serious.

''You can either way go ask him directly what he thinks about you and fight for him if he says yes ,or stop feeling sorry and go for another one'' Selma said trying to show her sister more options.

"So you're telling me to fight for Ned?"

"Unless there more men like him out there." Patty reposed.

Thinking over Patty words for minute Marge suddenly asked. "Can you look out the window and see if there two or one cars out in front of Ned's house? Most importantly if there a blue one."

Already knowing what Marge was about to do Patty went over to the window and called back. "It's just one car, and it's not blue."

Remembering that Maude always took a blue car, Marge got up and heading to the door. "I'll be back."

Patty look at Marge and when she get out she start thinking that maybe she could go but the back door and take a peek on their conversation by the window.

''(Like hell i am going to Miss Marge going all rebel)'' Patty thought.

She quickly went and got a bag of chips and went over to the window to see Marge knocking Ned's door.

After a few moments Ned open up in surprise to see Marge standing in front of him.

"Marge?" Ned said surprised

"Are your kids at home? I...need to talk with you" Marge said a little shy.

"Uh...no, it's just Me." he replied. He moved out of the way to let marge through.

They only got about to the living room till Marge took a deep breathe; turn around, and just bluntly out. "Ned, do you like me?"

Luckily they were in front of a window for a person like Patty to continue watching them. But she couldn't hear them. "Shoot I better get closer."

Patty than quickly got out of the house, cross the street, and hid in the bushes near the window. "Better." she said.

Now she was able to hear them. Back in the house it was silence till Ned asked. "What?" to her earlier question.

"Do. You. Like. Me?" Marge said this time a little slower. "It's a simply question Ned."

That was a hard question for Ned. He always knows that Marge and he had some kind of attraction to each other because no man is made of iron. Not even the religious ones. Ned had slept with Marge but he can't just say he wants to go tell Maude he fuck marge because he felt needy and lonely after her work moments and their son's lack of going to the church.

"Y-you mean like you like...love? Or sexually? "Ned said turning Marge question into another question.

"Ummmm." Marge thought hard about what to answer. "Does...both works?"

"Oh my...i means. You ate a very attractive woman Marge but...i guess in that night i was so sad and vulnerable they we both end up just throwing ourselves on each other and maybe...i don't know. I feel so confused right now, I'm a sinner for loving two woman's" Ned said after practically admitting that he loved two woman's and one of them is Her.

Marge eyes widen when she realize what word he said. "So you do love then."

Swallowing the lump in his throat he finally said. "Y-yes."

''it's very embarrassing to say that as a man but...i end up loving two woman's instead of one as god has made'' ned said.

This undoubtedly made Marge very happy to hear. Ever since she and homer went their ways apart she was worried that she'll never find anyone to love again. She quickly throws herself at Ned and pulled him into a tight hug.

Meanwhile Marge and patty were enjoying the moment. Bart had finally arrived home after so much trouble. He made sure no one was looking and get inside the house by the front door.

Running up to his room he shut and locks the door. Then went to his windows, close them, lock them as well, and cover the blinds. After making sure know can see him or get to him, he finally took the time to relax and calm down.

"Good looks like I'm safe." he then sat on his bed and recall all the stuff that happen to him.

He takes a pair of new pants and put them on getting rid of the leaves, He got kidnapped and questioned about the pills, now that only shows that he is a target now, this was messy now what will he do.

''I should take a bath, i am all sweaty'' Bart said after lying down on the bed.

Taking a while to rest he head into the bathroom and turn on the water in the tub.

A few moments later he exits the bathroom, put on some clothes, and just thinks out loud. "So some crazy woman kidnap me, I got out, ran into another woman who I had sex with, she gave me her number, and I made it home."

"This has been quite a day." Bart said. "Now what to do?"

The boy knows that no one is home, Lisa is out and Maggie is free to play in the park by herself like his use to but now what? Maybe the smart thing to do was to take the pills with him and hide somewhere else?

He snaps his fingers as an idea pop up. "I can go over to Milhouse! He'll keep me nice and hidden''

Bart decides to get his pills and put in a smaller recipient small enough for his pocket, Then he start going down stairs and go to Milhouse house to talk to him.

He went out the back door just in case anyone was watching him. After a small and fast walk he reach Milhouse house and proceed to knock on the door.

Seconds Later he can see that Luann van houten opened the door. Sometimes Bart thought that she looks like an adult female version of Milhouse which is weird but it was ok.

''Hi there, Its Milhouse home? I got to talk to him'' Bart said.

"Sorry Bart he's not home." Luann said. She was wearing a grey sweater, red pants, and black flats.

"He's not?"

Luann shook her head and replied. "But he could be back any moment. You want to come in and sit down?"

''Well...Maybe i could'' Bart said accepting her offer and getting inside.

The place looked the same as always every time he visits. He comes by so often during the years it was like a second home to him.

Heading into the living room he had a sit on a chair. "I'll get some tea and sweets." Luann said as she heading into the kitchen.

Bart looks around and sees one of those bikes that they have in gyms. Maybe she was exercising? She was a little sweaty so probably four or five minutes. Bart started to think if he should have more fun with the pills instead of just sitting around his fear of getting caught again.

When Luann comes back she is bringing the cookies and tea letting them in the Table.

''Serve yourself Bart i got to change my clothes and take a bath, these are sweaty'' Luann Said.

''No problem, i can wait Milhouse here eating these cookies but i won't touch your tea'' Bart said since she had brought two tea cups. She giggles a little and goes upstairs until she can't be seeing anymore, Bart starts to have an idea of maybe putting the pill on her Tea and have some fun with the results

"(Might as well right? I didn't steal these things to not have fun with them.)" Bart thought. Making up his mind he took and opens the pill bottle, got one out, and drops it in her tea cup.

"Sorry about the wait." she took a seat and pick up her tea cup, taking a small slip of it.

''Well i can say your tea it's indeed very good'' Bart said with a smirk waiting for the results.

Luann raised her brow, confused by the way he was smiling at her. But she shrugged it off and continued to drink. Sighing when finished. "I must say it's great to have a bit of company now. The both the guys in the house have been so busy lately."

"I see." Bart replied. The affect should happen any moment now.

"Yeah well, thanks fo-" she stop short of her sentence as a new feeling took over her.

''Talking about that, where is your husband?'' Bart asked with a smirk.

''H-he is at w-work and won't come b-back until next week'' Luann said with her voice trembling.

"Good." Bart said more than pleased. And was even more pleased when dropped her cup and it broke into pieces on the floor.

Luann started to feel her body get very warm and her clothes getting tighter on her. "W-what?" she looked down at herself and saw that her chest was expanding under her yellow blouse. Bart meanwhile was just sitting and watching as the buttons on her shirt was coming undone.

"(If this happens when a girl takes it then I should definitely do this more often.)" He thought.

"What is happening to me? I'm feeling like my body is getting bigger and my temperature too" Luann said shocked.

"Dont worry i think it's going to stop any moment. Your butt seems like its next" Bart points at her booty starting to grow too.

Luann stares as her ass swells up to the point of ripping her pants showing her underwear. 'Ahhh!" she screamed. She try to cover her ass but stopped when she notice her shirt pop all the way open showing her tits as they bust out of her bra. "Bart! Stop looking!"

Bart just chuckle and reply. "What's that? Can't hear you with all your clothes coming off."

He watched as her panties were also ripped to pieces and she fell to her knees with her arms covering her breasts and pussy from view. "Well that was fun." Bart commented as he looked over her new bimbo form. "But it looks like that's it."

"Huh?" Bart raises a brow as he studied Luann in front of him. She was now beginning to pant and had a shade red on her cheeks. "Hey you okay?"

"I...can't hold it, even though my husband is good at life and work now. He is not good at sex enough to satisfy me" Luann get up and in a jump she gets close to Bart. Her boobs very close to his face as she speaks. "You look so handsome and young, bet you have a lot of energy" Luann said super horny.

"What the-" Bart was cut off by one of Luann's nipples going into his mouth. His was even more surprise when he felt a hand slide down into the front of his pants.

''I can't hold myself anymore Bart. Please i need you to make me feel like a woman again, i need you to suck my nipples and fuck me until i moan like a crazy slut'' Luann said rubbing his dick on his pants meanwhile trying to put as much of her breast on his mouth as possible.

Bart was confused as hell. "(I have no idea what going on, but I like it.)" Soon he started to actually suck on her nipple while grab a hold of her ass. The woman appears to be very sensitive since she begins moaning quickly and her body keeps heating up more and more.

She suddenly jumps off of the teen position herself on the floor between his legs, trying to undo Bart belt. "I need to see this young cock we got here." she mumble.

When she pulled his pants and underwear off she gasp when her eyes lay on the big meat pole jutting from his crotch.

"(Looks like my energy recovers fast) like what you see? It's all yours but first i want you to help me see how got a sixteen nine position is" Bart said shaking his dick in front of her.

"Ohm! I...Yes! I get naked right way so i will taste that throbbing pole" She said drooling.

Technically Luann was already naked if you don't count the panties, which she removes and told Bart to come get her. They quickly got into a 69 stance with Luann on top and Bart on the bottom spreading her pussy lips with his fingers ready to dive could stare at such big booty and wet pussy for hours but then he start fingering her pussy getting moans out of her and then she starts to joyfully put his length on her mouth trying to put it all in.

Her mouth felt great as she slide her lips over his member, but he couldn't get to lost into it since he still have job to do as well. He lean his head forward and stick out his tongue to lap up at her womanhood. It didn't have bad taste like most think. Surprising Bart as he often heard stories from other boys in his school that had girlfriends and would tell when they lick their girls down there that it sometimes wouldn't taste all that great. But right here, right now was a different story as Bart dug right in while still feeling great down below.

Luann had great skill going up and down on his member so she decided to double the pleasure and start using her new big pair of boobs to titfuck it too as well as sucking.

They were both going at it strong. Bart couldn't get enough of Luann tasty insides and Luann melons felt so smooth and soft like two big pillows. Soon both were at their limits as their orgasms were about to hit them.

"Ohhh!" they both screamed when they came.

Luann Take her mouth out of his dick allowing its blow to cover all her boobs and face letting her glasses sticky as her fluids also cover Bart face.

Bart licks up all the juices covering him with no problem. The same with Luann who ate his cum like it was candy. "Damn that was amazing." Bart comment. Feeling so refreshed.

"Yes. But we're not done yet." Luann said. Bart could see her readjusting her position with her back still to him and having her pussy hovering over tip of his still hard dick and rubbing it against her cunt ready to take it. "I still need more." she told him as she began to sink down.

She starts going up and down at an already fast speed rate since she was no virgin girl with any experience. That makes Bart go wild with her thrusts to his dick like is the best toy of the moment.

Oh god!" Bart moaned. He watched his dick disappear and reappear as every time she moved. He grabs hold of her hips, mostly to help him control and match her movement with his when he also began thrusting up. Making his cock touch all her sweet spots.

"(I can't believe i am fucking Milhouse mom. Sorry man but this milf is mine for now)" Bat thought as he slaps her buttocks making it jiggle.

Luann gasp at the hit. "Agh! Oh, do that again Bart." she told him. To which the teen applied again and again. Then he reaches around to her front and squeezed one of her breasts, playing with her nipple while they fuck.

"Oh yes Bart! Yes!" she shouts causing her pussy to tighten around his member. Her screams only made Bart want to fuck her harder. The boy begins to pick up more speed as they went.

"(I'm almost Cumming. I got to be careful not to cum inside so maybe i could fuck her tits or go for something else maybe she has condoms)" Bart thought not stopping.

He didn't have time to decide however when he couldn't last any longer. He pulls Luann off, put his penis between both her ass cheeks and shot out his cum on her back.

"Ahnnnnnnn! Oh yeah baby take all of this hot cream for your cheeks" Bart groaned by the pleasure. He leans back on the floor after riding out his release, sighing in bliss. But Luann was far from finish. The curtains where already closed so she locked the front door.

"We are not finish boy. We only did two positions. I still want more and this time let's do dog style on my bed and two more in the shower" Luann said with a lustful smile.

Bart didn't have time to recover as he was easily lifted up and carried upstairs by a horny Luann.

''(Oh geez, Milhouse your mom is a horny slut)''Bart said thinking how much she still need it.

Meanwhile Bart was having his first crazy for sex milf; Marge was talking with Ned about their relationship.

The two of them were sitting on the couch. They been talking for a bit after Ned confesses about his feelings for Marge and been trying to decide what to do and how this is going to work between them.

"So Marge, about us." Ned said. "Like how this is going to work out." Ned was trying to put get his words right. "I admitted I have feels or you, but I also got them for my wife as well."

Marge was quiet and listens to Ned words carefully. "I and Maude been together for a long time. I can't just call all that off and divorce her out of the blue." he explains.

Marge understood what he meant and holds his hand. "I understand Ned. If you want this to only be a secret than it well. I can't just ask you to dump her just because we now love each other."

Marge then smile to him and said. ''You can say I'm crazy but i think a secret affair is kind of...exciting? And i really don't mind after all'' She said giving him a kiss to the cheek.

Ned only smile back at her in joy as they spend a quiet moment with each other. But when Marge looked at the clock she said. "I should go back. I still need to do some chores around the house."

They share a quick kiss that it last longer than expected so once it ended Marge quickly got out of his house before she end up kissing something else with her mouth.

She exits his house and went home. Passing the bush that Patty was hiding in not seeing her on the way.

Then without letting anyone see she gets back to the house by the back door and sits on the couch.

Once Marge gets inside she sees her sister in the couch.

''Hey how did things go?'' Patty said like she dint know.

''Everything got ok Thank you. I just wonder where Bart is'' Marge wonder.

Meanwhile with Bart.

Luann was getting fucked from behind, her palms on the wall of the bathroom as water descends on both their bodies, Bart had used three condoms already and he was getting anal sex from Luann as he pump her real good.

''YES, YES, YES! Harder and deeper i need this'' Luan said meanwhile she get the shit fuck out of her.

''AHHNNN SHITTTT!'' Bart moaned as he shot thick loads of sperm inside her ass and more once he takes it out.

Back with Marge and Patty.

''Meh, He is an adult Marge i know he is ok hanging out with his nerd friend'' Patty said.

''Well I got to go up and see if he dint bring anything bad to his bedroom. I still know my son can be a little prankster even in this age'' Marge said.

Patty shrugged her shoulders and turn on the TV. Marge than went to head upstairs.

She gets to her son room and opens the door, it was more clean then usual but she was still going to take a look around anyway.

So far nothing was out of place and looked normal. Just as she was about to head out she spots something on her son's drawer.

It was some kind of weird bottle with some words on it; most of it was hard to read so she got it in her hands and try to read it.

She mutter out, "Own by C. Montgomery Burns, in Springfield Nuclear Power Plant." she reads more of it. "Power boasts pills. Use with cation."

She begins to come to a realization. "My baby taking drugs!?" she said out loud. She knew she should have never have let him watch all those drug movies.

She also sees some words inside the bottle, it was hard to read it but since it was inside then for some reason it was trying to be hided. It reads like...Flink.

"Frink? Mmmmmm..." Marge rubs her chin as she recalls all the times she met the bizarre professor. "Are he and Burns making drugs? And selling them?"

Marge is worry that her son would maybe be subject to drugs for money, and that something that has Burns would for sure be dangerous. She decided to investigate.

Patty, still watching TV, look up to see Marge with a jacket and her purse heading to the door.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"I got to take care of a little problem so stay here and do whatever you want. I won't take long" Marge said to her sister before going.

With just saying that she walked out through the door leaving Patty in the living room wondering what's happening. Just than her sister Selma came walk in.

"Did Marge just left?" she asked.

"Yep." Patty replied. "Said something about taking care of a problem."

"Oh, okay." Selma said looking at the TV with her sister. Both sat in silence as Patty flip through channels as the sounds of Marge car took off.

Suddenly. "You want to follow her?" Selma asked.

"Yep." Patty replied. They both got up grab their things and got in their own car following the dictation Marge took.

Should we show where Milhouse is right now? like when the sister get out Bart gets out of milhouse house and then when he gets back to his room, Milhouse then finally arrives to his house?

After that Bart and Luann where in bed, Luann was cuddling with Bart with a big smile taking a nap and Bart was with a face like he did the biggest exercise of his life.

''Ahnn she finally got satisfied'' He said tired.

But it wasn't over for Bart when he heard the door to the house unlock and open.

"Hey mom I'm home!" a voice called out.

Bart eyes widen in fear since he knows that voice. "Shit Milhouse!" he said getting up. "I got to get out of here." Bart quickly looks around for all his clothes and picks them up.

Then he open the window of her room and jump by it grabbing on the branch of a tree, once he tries to calm himself he tries to climb it down like a monkey once Milhouse gets inside the house.

"Mom?" Milhouse open the door to his mother's room

Seeing her alone sleeping on the bed. "Oh I guess her taking a nap. Oh well sweet dreams mom." he said and shut the door unaware of Bart now running away from his house.

*Meanwhile*

Mindy was alone at Burns office. She had told him what happened and then he was feeling some mixed feelings of deception and joy.

''So you all got tricked by a stupid teenager? Bart Simpson that boy...always a prankster. But you all are so incompetent, i can't even know why i send you all'' Burns said not amused.

''Please Sir Give me another chance, i underestimate my target it won't...'' She got interrupted.

''Happen again? your right, it won't happen again because if it do...well my dear you're not just going to get fired but i will make sure to make our pest problems to be quite...DEAD!'' Burns Said with fierce in his words.

''Y-yes '' Maude said as she gets out of hthe office.

Burns gets his phone and calls Smithers. ''Smithers I am feeling quite deadly today so get some scientist that is good on weapons and make something deadly'' Burns said smiling very evil.


	10. Chapter 10 First Note

Hey guys I am working in other stories and when i don't work on them is because i am busy you know? And i am in no time to think on good ideas to keep up the Simpsons mature adventures so how about this?

I can continue this story faster if i get a co-writer to write with me now or you all can wait until this story can be worked again when i have to urge to it and we could put some Simpsons Truth or dare. Or a truth and dare with other show. What do you guys think?

Just saying that because I don't feel like writing this story so far you know? But it's not going to die I promise.


	11. Chapter 11 The professor

At the time Bart was getting out of Millhouse house after some wild sex with Luanne and getting on the tree it was the time Lisa had arrived to her home too and going to her room, she didn't see her mom or Bart but she know that they would ask questions about her sudden grow, she puts a large sweater to help her hide her huge tits but her pants can't hide her bigger booty.

"Dammit Millhouse you made me finding clothes my size much more hard" Lisa said after hearing the sound of the door closing. She got scared and go check it to see that it was only her brother who looks very tired for some reason. But she decided to let go since she was not much up for a conversation anyway but sure he would see her changes?

Meanwhile Lisa and Bart were recovering from their own hard days. Marge arrived to Flink residence that is also his laboratory and soon followed by her sisters in stealthy mode.

Marge gets out of her car and those knocks on the door waiting for an answer. Selma and patty parked a little more far away so they can walk to her slowly. A moment later and the scientist had finally opened the door.

"Oh! If it isn't Marge Simpson in my doorstep. What do you need?" Flink said to the milf.

"Well i just found this bottle with some weird pills on it that i never saw it before but i saw a little that it has your name on it and it was on my son bedroom" Marge said showing him the bottle. Once he sees it his eyes go wide and then he says quickly.

"It's dangerous to talk about this outside. Please get inside now" He said serious practically dragging her inside making the sisters worry.

*Inside Flink house*

"Ok can you stop with this suspense and just spill the beans already?" Marge asked impatient.

"Marge i don't know how your son got these pills but if they know who he is and how he looks then he is in danger" flink said more serious.

"WHAT!? What do you mean he is in danger? Is this some drug dealer big thing?" she said desperate.

"Well you can call it a drug if you want but...how can i say? This in your hands is the project i worked for a certain someone who was supposed to be a super soldier pill capable of enhanced the body in strength, durability and speed without the need of hard training. But after some events i decided to stop and get out" he explained letting Marge shocked but she still asked. "What happened?"

"They reduced my pay check and insulted my favorite TV show so i changed the formula and leave. Ha-ha now let's sees if you're going to take over anything Burns" the scientist said revealing the name.

"Oh my god! Mr. Burns wants to create an army of super soldiers and take over things? And my boy is tangled is that? Please he is not part of that" Marge begged.

"I don't know Marge. Anything is possible just like those two woman's over there hiding behind my couch" he said to Selma and Patty.

"How the hell did he hears us?" patty said.

"Hell if i know this is weird" Selma said.

The two woman's slowly get out of the couch waving a slow hi.

"I see you got some friends or should i say stalkers?" Flink asked.

"A little of both i guess. I can't believe you two were following me" Marge said a bit annoyed.

"Hey we are curious women so what if we end up hearing all about the pills things?" Patty said.

"Also when you said you changed the formula what did you change exactly?" Selma said.

"I don't know exactly. I was mad at the time so i think it could had mess up with something like enhancing something else?" Flink thought curious. ''Maybe some BIG changes in the person's body. Have your boy got any major changes?''

''Well he does looks like he have been working out'' Marge said.

''So it appears it changes the body huh? Fascinating'' Flink said.

''(Does that mean Bart penis go bigger to because of those pills? whoa! the amount of hung mans the world could have if those pills go for sale)'' Selma thought almost drooling.

"Please you three are the little piece of hope i got so far that will prevent burns from taking over the world if he does it successful. Who knows what kind of treachery that bag of bones has stored" Professor Flink told the bouvier sisters.

"Us?! And what do you expect us to do? The only powerful thing we have to fight an evil master mind is that we are super sexy" Selma said making Marge face palm herself.

"I told you we shod have given up and go for a snack but now look at this" Patty said.

"Do not worry girls. By the power of science i can give you what most would say super powers, that way it will be so much easier. He won't see that coming" the scientist said.

"I don't know professor, this is dangerous and me and my sisters can get hurt" Marge said.

"Marge if we don't stop Burns he will take over not only Springfield but the word as well since they don't expect what he has in his slaves. You will all be slaves to his command until the day you die" the professor said with a dramatic and serious tone like a movie. "Also you can't really count on the police here; they are easy to corrupt with money and donuts" he sigh.

The sister has concerned faces all over their faces and by the fear of a bad future they say…

"Since you have such good arguments i guess we can help" Patty said sarcastic.

"I do that for my family and my city then" Marge said still a little not so sure.

"Excellent" Flink said.

The professor then walks to a part of the living room and once he moves a painting out of places and presses something behind it a secret stash appears shoeing different scientific stuff.

"Why don't you sell your inventions and get money for it? These stuff looks like it's worth it" Selma said confused.

"most of my stuff here can be used as a weapon in the wrong hands so anything i invented can be used as a weapon for some silly war so i keep them here" Flink said getting a belt and handing over to Selma.

"This belt will allow you to change your weight and density. Making you heavy and hard as a rock without hurting you or light like a feather I was going to put the soft option but it seemed useless, you can preprogram numbers of how much to weight in those buttons for quick action. Just be careful not to be TOO heavy so you won't move" Flink said.

"Whoa! This is awesome, i can have fun with this" Selma said with a grin.

Flink then grabs a pair of gloves. Each finger with a different color.

"I had quite a lot of fun with this ones, each finger is a different color because they represent different bubbles with substances able to help you. But don't make a silly face because you hear the word bubble, your enemy will totally not see coming an army of small bubbles that can explode like bombs or etc." he said with a grin.

"uh...any other recommendation?" Patty said impressed.

"As long as you put it away from kids and put it on dry places it's going to be fine. Just point it out and then shoot it, i show you the manual later to take" flink said.

"Those things look dangerous" Marge said.

"They are safe as long as you keep it safe. Now marge i got you this hair spray that once you put it on your head it will allow your hair to send special signals to the brain and then with a thought will allow you to form shapes with your hair, Like if you think of a fist then your hair will turn on a fist of the size you want depending on how much hair you have but no worries it will make your hair grow more too. Careful with water thought because it can wash the effect away'' The science guy said so.

''This looks like one of thos comic books Bart use to read as a kid'' Marge said.

''You want to be a superhero Marge? Hahaha'' Selma said.

''Shut up i am just thinking loud ok?'' Marge said.

 **A/N: Hey dudes What do you guys think? Should Marge,Selma and Patty become super heroes,have suits of such and all? or something different as their persona? ALSO I will let a Poll on something else for this story to be used in the future so you go there and vote yes or no and lets see if i will put it or not.**


	12. Chapter 12 Incest is in the air

**A/N: Well as you can see the poll has spoken. Here i will from now on Make incest scenes. Enjoy the ones you got.**

Meanwhile Marge and the other sisters were talking with Flink, Milhouse was at his house and thinking about how he made all those girls way much sexier than they already were. How he got his first blowjob and Tifuck.

''Man i am so Lucky! I can't believe that happened Today. I wonder if Mom is in her bedroom since she is not in the kitchen or living room'' Milhouse said getting upstairs.

Milhouse goes to his room and wonders what shirt to put on, he takes off his shirt and takes a wiff-

''eeeww god I stink! maybe a shower is what I need...'' He Said.

a shirtless Milhouse walks towards the bathroom, as he passes his moms room the door is kind of open.

He stops for a while and then backs away taking a look at the room, He sees that his mom is sleeping on the bed and her windows are open which was not safe but also something was new to her that he dint know from that distance what it was.

then he notices that her entire body was covered by the blanket of the bed (since she is totally naked after the sex with Bart Simpson) her blue hair unkempt, slight drool coming out of her mouth

''...mom?'' He said as his hushed response cause her to stir but not wake, her heavy breathing made her breasts tighten against her two-small bra.

''oh man...when did my mom get here...and when did her body got so…stacked?'' He said in a hushed tone looking at his mom boobs as big as Lisa now.

Milhouse steps in his mom room with a smell that resembles the smell of sexual interaction in the air.

''Is that perfume? hmm...weird'' He said as he walks to were his mom was on her room. Standing over her he thinks.

''(Woah! her boobs are just so huge and stacked. she looks so hot)'' He thought hovering his hand over her shoulder but stops. he starts sweating and thinks.

''Should I wake her up and be a good boy? or use this chance to grope a feel of those breasts?'' He said conflicted looking at her chest and how sexy the form of her body takes on the covers.

Milhouse start thinking of how bad that would be but then again, he did a lot of things he dint know he was going to do, touch his mom huge boobies would be awful? only one way to find out.

He start to slowly sink his hands on his mommy Tits feeling how soft and squishy they felt..

as he works his greedy pervert hands on his mom chest luanne stirs and whispers

''Ohhh Bart just like...that'' She said

milhouse stops for a moment to process what he just heard.

''Bart?...(What the fuck?)'' Did his mom just moaned the name of his Friend after he groped her tits? What is that supposed to mean? he thought.

Milhouse blushed and squeezed her Titties hard, making her purr and moan, as he sees her nipples starting to get hard on the cover covering them.

''yes, just like that hmmm you grope so good '' She said

''Thanks mom I try'' He said and when Luanne hears that then she finally opened her eyes and gasped

''MILHOUSE? What the" She gasped.

before she could do anything Milhouse pinned her hands on the soft bed, she struggled against his tight grip, her bare breasts moved like big jello filled balloons as she tried to buck him off her.

''Get off me this instant Young man or else your grounded forever

Milhouse Dint know what was taking over him it was like he was feeling anger and lust at the same time. He just smiled and then lean to her and give her a tongue kiss. Kissing her deeply, she gagged and slurped down spit, his penis gridded on her hips.

she turned her face away coughing and said ''what's getting in to you!''

but Milhouse said nothing instead he flipped her 'Milhouse don-'' She got cut out.

Milhouse shoved her face on the soft pillow, muffling her words, her naked body tried getting up but Milhouse body was on top ''call me...thrillhouse'' He said.

Luanne muffled words sounded out as he slapped her behind ''shhh don't move...its sausage time''

What Milhouse dint count on was that Luanne had finally felt a grasp at her newfound strength that the pills got her and she easily go rid of her son grasp When she got angry (even though she doesn't need that much because...its Milhouse after al he is not that powerful) And lifting him in the air getting out of bed. She is holding his both hands with her single hand she is totally naked without the blanket covering her letting her new curvaceous body at the now scared and also aroused Milhouse.

''You are in TROUBLE! now Milhouse, what were you thinking? Did you just try to rape your own mother?'' She asked him.

''AGH! IM SORRY! Mom you were just so sexy I lost control of myself, I smelled something so good on you I kind of lost it and after I heard you saying Bart name I got angry thinking you slept with him.'' Milhouse said and Luanne finally remembered, she had slept with Bart Simpson. But she just was feeling so horny at that moment with Bart she just lost herself.

She huffed after this ''is this about Lisa'' Luanne looked down and saw her own breasts who were pretty big now, she ran her fingers in her hair

''she's a cock tease. You know, that right? Acting like a saint good girl but she is more of a busty nerd girl who totally teases guys'' Luanne said dropping her son on the ground. The she starts to get her panties and Bra on the dresser and get dress.

''You should had given up on that girl a long time ago Milhouse so you won't had become so sexually frustrated and try to have your way with me'' Luanne said to Milhouse.

''Well...well...YOU HAD SEX! with my friend, what does that makes you mom? a slut who fornicates with young boys even though your married'' The boy exploded.

she laughed ''you weren't saying that when you were forcing yourself on me'' She said.

Milhouse just sheepishly uttered a grumble, not knowing a comeback-

''now trusts me...your mama knows some things your Lisa doesn't... She said proud.

Now, Milhouse try to rape her but she still loved her son and she did end up fucking Bart Simpson for some reason she just got super horny. She then starts talking after calming herself.

''Your right I don't know what came over me ok? But that's no excuse of what you tried to do with me, I'm flattered you think I'm sexy but DON'T be a rapist Milhouse. Let's make a deal'' She said.

''A deal? What do you mean?'' He asked confused since he was waiting for a beat up.

''I will do some sexual things for you but with some conditions, you will wash your own clothes, you will cook your own mean, you will have a job and win your own money, you will have only good grades and will stop going around that Lisa'' She said serious.

Milhouse was stunned that his mom was offering some sexual favor in chance of totally be independent from her and his dad but from Lisa? Maybe a lie would go well.

''What happens if I can't grant some of them?'' He said.

''I will tell your dad you tried to rape me and you will go to jail'' She said with a colder voice ''It's for your own good Milhouse, you need to become a man''

The blue haired boy known that his mom was very serious but he could keep his relations to Lisa a secret and even thought he was more lucid now he just ended up saying.

''Deal with it then or else'' She said.

''Oh...ok I guess I leave now'' Milhouse said leaving only to get on the air again and then put on his mom bed.

''Well you got me a little fired up now so I will give you just a small fraction of what a mature woman can do Milhouse and then that's it'' Luanne said going for his son pants and unzipping his pants, he was shocked but dint want to say anything as his seven-inch dick is out and very erect.

''Not bad Son, now watch me and enjoy'' She said after she goes to the window and closes the curtain. then she comes back swaying her hips sexually and get on her knees next to the boy erection.

She slowly starts to put her mouth on his dick and closed her mouth around it making him gasp. It wasn't as big as Bart but it was hard and average size. She probed her tongue forward to lick Millhouse penis tasting it. She sucked up and down the shaft and teased it with her tongue. Millhouse stifled a moan and bent over to his mom head enjoying the up and down movement of her delicious mouth; it was just such a pro service that he could barely contain himself. she was Using her free hands to massage his testicles and giving him joyful moans by such skill with her mouth and hands on his sensitive areas.

''Oh m-mom I'm-IM AHNNNNNN!'' Soon enough he came sending a big shot of hot semen into His mom mouth, flowing over her tongue he came more than the time he came on Shauna and Jessica. she swallowed it all that young and hot sperm. She gulped the load down, feeling a sexual thrill that her son Semen was in her throat. She gulped the last of it down and opened her lips, letting his dick out with a pop like a kiss.

''Hmm you need to work more in your control Milhouse, girls love the ones who can finish only after their finish'' She said.

Luanne starts to put the rest of her clothing and blow a kiss to Milhouse who was in her bed looking at the ceiling breathless after receiving an awesome blowjob from his mother.

Meanwhile Milhouse brain was recovering from the incest blowjob of a Milf that is his mom. Marge was coming back with her sisters to her house as they start to talk.

"I can barely believe we accept being some kind of super heroes and take Burns out" Marge said.

"do you think we will get costumes? I kind of would like to go around showing my sexiness meanwhile the man's drool and the girls get envy hehehe" Selma said smiling.

"Tell me again why you girls need to be with me in the house for a while?" Marge asks.

"C'mon Marge, the money we have save is for our new life start and we don't want to waste it on a hotel here on Springfield. Besides we are a trio now so we got to stick together" Patty said trying to look logical.

"Ok fine but try to behave ok? My kids can't suspect this" she said after arriving at her home. Once they all get outbof the car and open the door Marge sees Maggie watching television but there is no sight from the older siblings.

"Mom! Your home" Maggie said hugging Marge "who are those pretty women?

"Maggie who is ther-mom?" Lisa said.

"Hi sweetie, well they are some of mommy friends who are going to stay here for a while. Where are your brother and sister? "Marge said at the same time Lisa comes down stairs. Her magumbos shaking everytime.

"Maggie who is ther-mom?" Lisa said.

Now Marge and her sister were very surprised at seeing Lisa especially Marge. Since then mother of the house dint expect to see Lisa boobs to be...bigger? They were bigger then Marge fakies but now they were even bigger and not just that, her hips got wider making her booty bigger and round as her clothes were tight.

"Lisa? You...you look different" she started.

"Her balloons are big like they are going to pop out her shirt, right?" Maggie said laughing at her sister meanwhile Lisa gets annoyed and thinks for a moment of smashing her little sister with her new torpedos.

"(Dammit Milhouse. This is all your fault) I am just having a growth spurt that's all.

"you are healthy indeed" Patty said looking at her Nephew gorgeous curvy body already making her dick twitch but she disguised that expression.

Marge explained to Lisa about her supposed "friends" to stay at her house for a while. Selma introduced herself as Sara and Patty as Maddie. Bart got surprise once he sees The lady who helped him with that problem but he change his face like he never met her, he also notice then his sister was different and wonders if she had mess with his pills. But he happy for his mom, since was never really good at making friends that weren't just temporally or for just help in something and then be forgotten. Everyone compliments each other and soon was night, Selma was sleeping at Marge room and Patty end up sleeping on the couch in the living room.

While Lisa slept she was dreaming. She dreamed that she was tied up and naked on a bed while Milhouse appeared on her side with a perverted smile.

 ***Lisa Dream***

"Hey, Lisa, its time for our private fun," he said, licking his lips.

Unable to move she could only look scared as he stuffed his hands into her breasts feeling just how soft they were. He felt the girl's big breasts sink into his fingers, it was amazing how much that made her moan as she was trying to make herself believe that it should not make her feel good.

Her nipples were getting erect after that, and it did not go unnoticed. The blue-haired boy smiled a sadistic smile and began to take his hands to her nipples where he began to squeeze gently and then harder. he stayed in this pattern for a period of time in which Lisa can not tell because her mind was scrambled.

'' n...no this can not be happening. Stop it, please, I can not stand it any more.

'' You can not escape me now Lisa, you're mine now and you'll never escape '' The nerd said laughing.

Lisa then has her breasts attacked by the greedy pervert as he begins to put his mouth on one of her tits and starts to suck her like there was no tomorrow while his other hand caressed the other chest without leaving anything of that delicious pair without a good grip.

''I will suck your breasts forever Lisa'' He said groping her huge tits with both his arms and sucking as much as he could from her nipples'' He said with a maniac voice.

''no..NOOOO!''

 ***Lisa dream ends***

Lisa scream in her dream making her wake up in the real world.

''It was a dream?'' She said in relief that her boobs where safe but then She feels that something is moving under the covers and is sucking one of her breasts. ''W-what?'' she slowly removes the blanket and when she sees who is she gets a big suprise.

At that moment she was seeing her little sister Maggie sucking and grabbing one of her big breasts and sucking it with great will but she was not aware of it. So you mean she was sleepwalking?

''Hmmm Ice cream. such big ice cream '' She said in her sleep as she bit lightly on her sister's nipple making her moan with pleasure.

''Dammit Maggie, how did you end up here in my room sleepwalking?''

As much as getting her nipples sucked by her little sister. Lisa gets het out of her breasts and walks her back to her room gently putting her on het bed.

"dont grow up to be naughty Maggie" Lisa whispered with a small giggle.

The bi sister then walk back to her room but before she do that she hear moans in the bathroom passing by.

"What is this sound?"

Lisa curious of the sound slowly walks toward the bathroom which was slightly open being then a perfect moment to peak. What she sees there shocks het for life.

" What the fuck?" she said in a whisper.

She saw one of her mother supposed friends in the bathroom masturbating. But she also had something that show something is wrong...she had a big twtiching dick and also testicles.

"Ahnnn fuck! This is good. I feel so dirty" Patty said.

Lisa gets sloppy and the door opens more making it a creak. Patty look to her side scared seeing Lisa which was also not sure what to do so she ends up closing the door.

" What? You were there all along spying on me?" patty said.

" i-im sorry i just heard a moise and i end up seeong it. But...you have a dick,so you are transgender?" Lisa said.

"Well actually i am a woman i just end up like this because of some science stuff you know?" Patty said normally.

"What? They did that to you? You should sue who did that" she said.

"meh i kinda on the run but its not so bad. I was a lesbian and now i have a dick and i like girls. You be surprised at how many girls you find into this stuff" Patty said.

She also notice how Lisa was staring at her big member. Its not like Lisa could stop staring, after the things Milhouse have asked her to do her sex drive was high these days and her nipples were still erect in her tight pajamas because of her growth and Patty sees her face as she has a dirty grin.

"You know if you are so interested at it maybe we could have some fun. It would be our secret" Patty said to Lisa with wide eyes.

"I-i was not...ok i qas looking but im just never saw anything like this ok?" Lisa said.

She was starting to feel horny after all the situations plus this one. Would she really end up doing anything with that strange woman in the bathroom? She was a beauty with big boobs, not as big as hers now but sure was sexy. Maybe Lisa inner lesbian curiosity was coming out.

"m-maybe? I don't know. You won't tell anyone about this right?" she said sweating.

"Of course not honey! That would bring problems for the both of us" patty said with a smirk.

Ptty gets closer to lisa and then pecking her on the lips, and then adding some tongue action after a few seconds. Lisa starts to grope patty ass as she got backed into the wall, causing Patty perky breast to squish into Lisa huge tits As they intensely made out.

Their tongues lapped at each others, sloppily swapping spit as she sucked on hers. Their lips departed, leaving a thick, nasty bridge of saliva between their mouths before went it again.

"Oh my God..." Lisa said in the kissing. Shocked at such intensity she grabbed Patty big naked ass up in her hands again, bouncing it around playfully as their tongues sloppily wrestled each others.

Patty gets enough kissing so she stops. Once she gets away from Lisa mouth she lifts up her pajama shirt letting her big girls out.

"I really wanted to do this when i saw you today" patty said as she dunked her face into lisa bouncing tita and began to motorboat her melons, lewdly kissing, licking, sucking and slobbering over every bit of her sensitive skin to arouse her. When Patty began to play with the teenage girl breasts,Lisa was biting her lips holding her moans.

"i see you are liking this girl, then you're gonna love more"

She start removing Lisa down part of her pajamas revealing her wet pussy and her awesome booty.

As she grasp Lisa ass cheeks, She gave her pussy the first lick, slowly sliding her tongue up the was slipping as much of her tongue into Lisa as she could and Lisa pressed against the wall behind her trying not to moan loudly.

Patty right thumb pressed against Lindsay's clit and began to rub the small pink bud. Lisa breaths became more shallow and less paused and her moans became higher pitched for a second as she began to reach her climax. Patty could feel something too. Lisa pussy begins to tighten against Patty tongue, at first slowly but then with more speed as she began to press her finger harder against the clit until finally, she felt a large stream of the horrid cum flow out of Lindsay and onto her tongue.

"Ahnnnm! Oh god!" Lisa said after her orgasm.

"Girls know where to touch other girls my dear. You taste amazing" Patty said licking her lips. ''Now do you think you can maybe help me with what our fun made my dick get?''

Lisa saw that Patty (not that she knows her true self) was rock hard, it was totally intimidating just by looking at it but Lisa sex drive was still on and her mind could not say the word no to what was happening. Gulping down she get on her knees taking a good look at was so big,she would use the word massive, far longer and thicker then any dick Lisa had seen in her life and they werent Many. If she had to guess she would say that twitching member was 10 inches. It had a strong musky scent that filled her nose as she get near that beast mouth start to water slightly withouth noticing,she could almost see herself using her new huge tits to wrap around that log and go up and down.

''I-Its so big and hot'' Lisa said surprised.

''You can go slowly if you want hehe it will be better to enjoy'' The horny futa girl said.

She started to stroke it making Patty moan in pleasure. The simpson girl fingers were soft and delicate,they slid along her skin making every inch of her member warm.

''Ohh yeah try licking the head a little to get it wet'' She said to Lisa.

She is not sure if she can do it good but she tries licking the head slowly at first. She was a novice but she was trying and she was getting it good, it was salty and weird tasting but she dint stop stop stroking Patty member after she started licking it.

''Oh baby! Please Talk dirty to me i want to hear you say it''

''W-what? But im not so good at that'' Lisa said.

''its ok sweety this is a good time to learn''

''I...i wanna suck...suck your cock'' She said stumbling.

''Your so cute when you are blushing'' Patty said looking at her hard time.

Lisa is not much ofa girl who talks dirty but she sure wanted to be recognized in that moment somehow, she wanted that woman to see her as more then a girl with no experience.

''I want you to grab my head and fuck my mouth savagely with this giant and thick cock''

With one of her free hands Lisa started lightly rubbing Patty balls. They felt heavy in her fingertips. she either was holding up a lot or she recharge her bank pretty fast.

''Oh! oh..yeah keep going, just like that ahnn!'' She moaned

''I want you to fuck my throat until you cum into it over and over! i wanna taste your hot, sticky jizz! i wanna taste the kinda cum that such an amazing cock can make!''

''Your getting good at this'' She bite her lips.

''Oh god, i want you to bend me over on the floor and just pound me with that huge, manly shaft!'' Lisa said starting to let her lust out ''I want you to give me orgasm after orgasm! oh god! i want it so bad! i want you to strecth me out with your hammer while you bury your face in my Titties'' Lisa said slutty.

''Oh! god! almost there i can feel it'' Patty said drooling.

She kept looking at Lisa huge tits and how she rubs her dick so good and licks it meanwhile talking so dirty to her, this was also incest so it only makes everything so wrong and growled clenching her fists and then releasing the most powerful burst of jizz so far for her first load of the day. Poor Lisa dint even had the chance to be surprised as the torrent of thick,white seed burst forth into the air and then came splashing down all over her chest and face. Streams of the cloudy cum rolled down her mounds and then hung down from the peaks of her breasts.

Lisa open her eyes seeing the sticky mess she is now, her boobs totally covered in sperm like a moved her hands to her spunk drenched chest totally shocked as she feels the slime all over her melons, she could taste some of that in her mouth. It was Sweet? For some reason it was very good and she started to like the taste.

''Ups...im sorry i think you not…''

Before she could finish she saw Lisa lifting her breasts to her face and then she began to lick and suck on her own melons to scoop up as much of the cum that was on her breasts. She hungrly licked her own tits to get these blow she just got discovering the amazing taste, even so far shoving her own boobs into her mouth to suckle the lingering flavor off them. she alternaed between each one,taking her nipples into her mouth slobbering all over it, running her tongue in wild circles on top of the creamy jizzy stick skin. Once she pretty much let her tits clean of each drop of Patty spunk she started breathing heavly and Patty was with her jaw open.

''Oh my god…(THAT WAS SO HOT!)'' Patty said after what she just watched..

''Oh dear...did i just did that?'' Lisa snap out of her cum eating frenzy.

''Like a pro Sweety. Now i really wanted to keep this on but it's very risky, someone might end up coming to the bathroom and see us or we end up waking someone up with our moans so you and i should go back to sleep'' Patty said.

''Y-yeah you're totally right i'm gonna leave now'' Lisa said quickly grabbing her clothes and getting out of the bathroom.

''She don't even took a bath'' Patty said.

After that she decide to take a shower after her niece awesome performance. What the two girls don't know is that Someone was hearing their moments and also seeing by the keyhole of the door after he heard the moanings and once he heard they were going to get out he hided in the shadows, He had a anime nosebleed after seeing all that happened in the bathroom.

''Why did you show me that God?'' Bart whispered.

Meanwhile people were either fucking or sleeping in the simpsons residence, In Ned house Maude was quite stressed out so she wanted to unwind some steam. She was wearing only a blouse in her room with Ned Laying down in bed totally naked already since Maude asked rather aggressively if he might put.

''Tonight is gonna be a good Night Ned, let's have it going'' She said.

She stood up and began to unbutton her blouse. ''Now We are going to have a little fun time Ned'' Maude said winking. She alternated between undoing the top and bottom buttons of her blouse, until there was one button holding her blouse together. Her Big breasts bulged out of a lacy black bra.

''Woah! M-maude you seem a little eager'' Ned said.

''Hush now Honey i need this moment''

She dramatically pulled her top open with both arms, her tits swaying as they were given freedom. She push Ned to lay down on the ebd as she get down next to his dick, she lifted her breasts over his raging boner.

''Now tell me how much you want my breasts around your cock'' Maude said.

''What? You want me to talk dirty?'' Ned said.

''You expect to what? wake up the kids? Just tell me'' She said.

''i want you to t-tit fuck me with your luscious tits''

Maude smiles as Dropped her tits on Ned lap covering his manhood between her cleavage. As she start to massage his member with her tits Ned could only moan in pleasure. Her beautiful breasts pressing hard on all sides because of her tight bra that she didn't remove and was totally small at purpose.

She began to speed up the pace, her jugs jiggling with every collision against Ned lap. Her tit tunnel was amazing making pre cum coming out of the flanders member getting it slippery.

"Oh Ned yes it's hot, i can feel it so try to hold" She said.

She get up away from her husband member as she then takes off her bra and aggressively squeezed her jugs in her hands, letting out a soft moan. She was teasing him alright, she could see him getting more and more hard looking at her with wide eyes.

"Tell me what you want me to do with these Ned" she moaned.

"P-please tit fuck my dick with your j-jugs" Ned said trying to talk they way she liked.

wasting no time Maude gets back to her place and opening her breast valley around his cock before smashing her tits together, trapping his manhood in a tight valley of flesh.

" ohh i love sandwiching you rigid cock in my cleavage, i want to feel that cock throb as it fills my tits with cum. Will you do that for me honey? Will you give me your load? Will you coat the inside of my tits with your sticky spunk?"

Ned could only nod as his wife was more pervert. Her breasts moved in a blur over his penis, wet slapping sounds filling the room.

Ned dick starts twitching by that and without a warning he spread his seed up covering his wife breasts in a shower of white cream.

"Ahnnn! I really needed this today" Maude said.

"I just hope our boys dint listen" Ned said.

''Dont worry about that Ned their not kids anymore'' She said.

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait but i hope it was worth it :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Prepare For Trouble

**A/N: Whoa just one review on chapter 12? I think it was just average then hahaha.**

 **Co writed by Devilboy101**

After all the Previously events. It was time for school once again even when you are not ready to deal with anything more that life wants you to.

Bart and Milhouse were sitting on a table in the cafeteria talking about their weekend.

"so! How was your weekend man? Mine was great" Bart said.

Milhouse was really angry. How dare Bart fuck his own mom? he tested the pills on her so he can fuck her easy. He would have payback.

"oh you know what i have been doing? Some experiments" Milhouse said with a grin.

In that moment some girls enter the place. The twins sherri and terri who butts were biggest on school just got from big to HUGE! their pathetic breasts size was now more big in a normal size. Now jessica and Shauna the bad girls were woth their assets big too in both departments. And there was Lisa the busty nerd girl who somehow got even bigger tits them before such as bigger booty? No one had courage to ask them how they got bodys like that. Its not like they are rich enough for that right? They end up sitting together in their table.

"what the hell? Milhouse did you do this?" Bart asked.

"i made smoothies mixed with the pill you gave me. The effects were smaller because of it but each girl was already well endowed so i just give that something" he said with a smirk.

"And my sister too? because she had grow too" Bart questioned.

"the last one was suppose to be mine, But she took the smoothie. The pill sure has nice effects on girls" Milhouse said looking at how bart drools over the girls.

"(son of bitch) tell me about your weekend"

"you won't believe it! I got captured by some weird girls in black spy suit i guess. And they wanted me to say were the pills were and when i dint told them they got some dick ring tech on my member and tease me non stop man but i escaped. Im pretty sure one of them is Homer girlfriend Mindy" Bart said all of it in a low voice.

"Whoa! Bart this is some crazy stuff you got there" Milhouse said drinking his coke.

"Also i found some nice girl in after i escape who helped me take the ring out and somehow we end up having sex"

Milhouse spit his coke all over the place after hearing that.

"WHAT?" he shout.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Homer and the girls were reunited on a temporally base. Maude had decided to reveal to Homer how his son was responsible for stealing the pills from his apartment. He was taking it as well as he could.

"DOH!" He said.

''Im Sorry Homer But We gotta be Serious about this now and Confront your son'' Maude said.

''But we ont hurt him right?'' Homer asked ''He is hard to deal with but still''

''He is stronger now but so are we. Dont worry we are just going to erase his memory so he wont remember anything about the pills'' Maude said.

''If we dont act fast then things will get dangerous Homey'' Mindy said.

''What are we waiting for? Next time he gets back home we deal with him'' Titania said.

* * *

In that moment in the girls lockers. Lisa and the others were discussing.

 ***The girls***

''So once he gets back home he is going to be alone so then they will act'' Shauna said.

''Will they hurt him?'' Lisa asked.

''I hope so. that bastard needs it'' Jessica said

''We are using all of our money in bigger pair of pants and getting jokes about getting fat junks'' The twins said.

''So its settle'' Shauna smirks ''Today Milhouse tastes his last seconds of victory.

* * *

Time has run faster for some reason that day. Marge got on her car with her sisters to go met Professor Flink to get their new uniforms after reading instructions of their gadgets. Maggie was running around Springfield on her skate. Lisa was with the other girls and so When Bart and Milhouse arrived at Home they where alone.

 ***Bart***

''Man looks like today i am alone too. I am thinking on what i should do about those womans that captured me'' Bart said.

Then he looks at a Present Gift on the couch that says it was from his mom.

''Weird, a gift? its not my birthday. Why would Mom give me this? Oh well free stuf!'' He says as he quickly opens the gift. Only to then Spread a Spray at his face with a purple smoke that quickly put him to sleep with only a word of what the hell? escaped his mouth. After that Homer and the other girls entered the house wearing masks for their protection of the smoke and also not to be seen.

''Sorry Boy'' Homer said.

* * *

 ***Milhouse***

His mom was out and was just a few days before his father come back from his business trip. He was on his room looking at his computer not even thinking something would crash to the power though out his house went off, leaving Milhouse in the dark.

''Knock knock'' Shouted out one of the dark figures, as one graves Milhouse from behind.

''And Good night''Said the one who grabbed Milhouse from behind, before slaming his head against the wall, effectively knocking him out.

Then The lights went on again showing that it was no one else but the Twins.

'' Uh sis, don't you think that was a bit exesive, I already had the damn chloroform out and was about to use it.'' Sherri Said.

''Sorry Sherri, maybe next time, and besides his punishment is only about to begin'' Terri said with a grin.

Milhouse is then Drag out of his House by Sherri and she put him there. Meanwhile Terri is collecting his Notebook,cellphone and the pendrive who luckly was on his computer. She made sure to erase the videos on the computer letting all ready to go.

After wards, both Sherri and Terri began the long trek back to the school, all the while dragging the unconscious Milhouse along.

It took them about an hour to get to the school, mainly having to go threw Springfield's alley ways, so as to not get spotted by anyone.

"Dear lord my back is killing me!" Complained Sherri, as her back was getting sore from the awkward angle she was dragging Milhouse.

"Preaching to the choir sis"

After wards, both Sherri and Terri began the long trek back to the school, all the while dragging the unconscious Milhouse along.

It took them about an hour to get to the school, mainly having to go threw Springfield's alley ways, so as to not get spotted by anyone.

"Dear lord my back is killing me!" Complained Sherri, as her back was getting sore from the awkward angle she was dragging Milhouse.

"Preaching to the choir sis"

The twins Dint had age to drive a car so they had to go the hard way to get Milhouse. But the fact is that they where bringing him to a secret spot on the school where a certain someone was waiting for them.

* * *

 ***School Hideout***

The Sisters had arrived and it was all empty. perfect time to go to the place, They see a door with a bunch of lockers and knock over.

Once they reached the door, Terri gave the door specific knocking patterns. A moment later, it opened revealing a dark room.

After some Good time had passed Milhouse was starting to wake up from his forced nap and was slowly open his eyes.

''Ahgnn...what happened?'' he said.

He was strapped down to a chair in his arms and Legs in rope.

And the only source of light that Milhouse could make out, was a lit candle in the middle of the room.

Someone then Light up the lights.

''Ok there is no need for this sinister environment, okay? This is serious''

Once the lights where up Milhouse sees all the girls there reunited. The room was very big and They could all fit in.

''What the hell? Why i am here? did you all bring me here?'' He asked

Lisa step forward. "Well Milhouse, your here because you angered us all. And for that your punishment will be legendary even in hell."

"...Did you just plagiarize Hellraiser?"

''No'' Someone behind them all said. and once the door was closed,behind the door someone with HUGE boobs and HUGE behind comes out and shows that it was no one else but Edna Krabappel.

''I wanted her to say that'' Edna said.

"...Ms. Krabappel?!" Shouted Milhouse, who couldn't look away from the sexy woman at all.

"I end up knowing that you gave my girls some grow spurt. But aldo that you where blackmailing them for sexual favors" She said with a neutral face.

"Well you see this is all just a-"

"That id not good Milhouse! I gotta admit i am impressed you had the balls to do all this. It shows how much you changed but...you messed with my girls" she walk toward him. Boobs shaking and hips swaying.

Until she struck Milhouse in his face with her left foot. Sending him onto the ground in a huff, dust flying everywhere.

"Caugh, Caugh...boy that's a lot of dust. Girls help him up."

The twins get him back up showing a part of his face who got swollen. his glasses where out of is face because of that kick.

''Ouch! What was all that about? are you crazy?'' He shouted

Ms. Krabappel simply smirked. "Oh Milhouse, that was a minor punishment, and if you yell at me again, well lady's bring out Mr. Purple, so I can clarify.

''Mr purple?'' He ask confused.

Then He sees that it is a ten inch purple dildo

"...Ok I don't like where this is going."

"Oh you don't do you? Terri dear, can you hand me Mr. Purple." Terri does as Ms. Krabappel ask, handing her the large dildo.

''Wait lets not get crazy ok? It was just a joke haha i would totally stop''

" Oh a joke, really? Well if that was a joke, then this is the punch line." Ms. Krabappel smiled sadisticly, as she swong the large dildo at the side of Milhouse's head, sending him flipping twice into the air.

''Oh shit she just bitch slap him with a dildo'' Shauna said.

''Now girls this is your time for revenge. Lets all think about our fun time with that boy so he learns to never mess with you gals again,how about you twins?'' She asked.

For a few moments the twins huddled with one another, contemplating on what to do with Milhouse, whispering idea back to one another. Until they came to a simple answer. " We want to ballbust him!" Said Sherri and Terri in unison.

''Ok but since he loves you girls so much, give him a taste of those nick minaj sized asses to his crotch so crushing'' She smirked

"Ok!" both Sherri and Terri said in unison once more. Before they tore off Milhouse's pants and underwater in one go.

"Ok! Sounds good" both Sherri and Terri said in unison once more. Before they tore off Milhouse's pants Showing only his underwear.

''What? Wait Don-''

Sherri cut him off by Jumping high in the air aiming her huge ass on his crotch and landing on it with no gentle matter.

"Ohhhhhhhhhahhhhhhbh." Moaned Milhouse as his mini-me was crushed by the entire weight of Sherri's ass.

Sherri simply smirked at Milhouse's pain. " Oh did that hurt, well I'm sorry, but I simply don't give a fuck." Before standing up once again and slammed her ass on Milhouse's crotch once more.

''That is for all the ass slapping you forced Lisa to do on us'' Terri said.

''Yeah now we are going to use the asses you gave us to smash you'' Sherri said

Even thought all that is painful he cant stop his member from becoming hard with that Booty.

"Oh look Sherri he's nice and hard." Stated Terri as she Milhouse's dick with the point of her heel. The kicked his shaft hard in the balls.

He screams loudly in pain making himself fall behind in the floor looking up.

''AGHH! oh god! this hurt like hell''

Then Sherri and Terri get next to him as he look at both their asses ready to land on his face.

"...Oh sweat Jesus " tap dancing" Christ." Moaned out Milhouse, eyes wide as saucers at what's about to happen.

" Jesus isn't here, nor does he have the rythem." Said the twin in usion, before slaming their assets onto Milhouse's face, muffling and pained groan from him.

They where taking his breath away meanwhile rubbing all over with thwir heavy butts. The other girls just laugh at it. Until Edna said.

"Enough! Let him breath now i need him to talk" she said

The twins stopped with the butt punishement getting up from Milhouse.

"is that all he will get?" Jessica Shauna.

"He got enough pain. Also i liked the new bodys he gave you girls. Now leave us! I need to tslk to him alone.

Not wanting to discuss with her the girls get out of the room letting that big woman alone with Milhouse. She puts the chair back up were he was recovering his breath but still feeling the terrible pain.

"You gonna cry Now? Please stop it have some dignity" she said.

"You made me feel terrible pain of course im crying" the boy said.

"You know Milhouse i punish you because you messed with my business"

"Say what now?"

"You see...i got super rich after winning the lottery remember? One year ago? I buy the mansion for sale here on Springfield. But i know that money is not infinite so i started a plan of business, i gather the most sexy teenage girls and made them train things like twerking, pole dancing and lap dance, the art of sexyness" she smirk.

"Y-you mean Lisa and the others? But...what do you pretend exactly?"  
Edna only smiles and then walks toward Milhouse. She turn around showing her one damm huge booty and sits on his crotch making the chair almost crack with the weight.

Milhouse eyes go wide and he moans in joy and pain as he feels her ass grinding agaist his member rubbing on her skirt.  
"Sexy videos" she said " I pretend to make the most sexy two minute videos with so much teasing that the people who want see the entire thing will have to get membership card and pay up per month" she laugh "I also have some girls for the porn category but i prefer not use teenagers, who knows. Maybe is someone you know"

"Ok then, what do you want from me exactly?" Questioned Milhouse, in wonder.

''I wont let yo Get hurt more now since their grows benefits me so I let you slip this. But! I wont let you get out of my sight now so im gonna make you work for me''

"What do you want me to do?"

She gets up from his crotch not grinding her ass anymore.

''Your gonna work for me and be my dear slave''

" and if i, hypothetically mind you, were to say no to that?"

''I make all the girls kick you in the balls so hard you change your name for Millena van houten'' She said making Milhouse gulp in fear.

" Ok, what am I going to be doing as your lovely ladies slave anyways?"

''Anything they want''

"...Their going to hurt me a lot, aren't they."

''Your getting what you planted'' She said

Milhouse held his head down in shame at that remark. "Guess I do to serve this, I did put them in an embarrassing situation."

''Well then you start today and you better do a good job'' She said

''Geez when did you get like that?'' Milhouse asked.

''I was always like this the moment i stopped being teacher and now i am fucking rich so fuck it anyone else opinion about me, also this assets you cant get with teacher money hahaha'' She wiggles her ass next to his crotch teasing.

The movement made Milhouse moan in pleasure. "Your damn right you can't!"

''You start today so you better step it up'' She said taking the ropes out of him ''And no fun tricks or i crush you''

Milhouse simple nodded his head, muttering a "Yes ma'am." as he was freed, and rubbing the area where his hands where bound to.

He really got himself in some shit thats for sure he thought. Now Meanwhile Milhouse was dealing with his ex teacher Bart was dealing with his own situation after he was starting to open his eyes in a secret location.

* * *

"¡Ay, caramba!, my head." Moaned out Bart as he tried to sit up, keyword being 'tried' as Bart quickly notices that both his arms and legs were bound to a medical table.

Strong metal that not even his newfound power could break, it appears it was made for this kind of situation.

'What the hell is going on here?' Thought Bart as he struggled against his bonds, hoping to somehow break free.

Then A door opens and a bright light hit his eyes. There someone came out and it was someone old and skinny. Not the best sight for the eyes. It was .

"...Oh sweat lord, my worst nightmare is coming true!?" Bart said in a frightful voice as he tried to break free from his bonds even more.

''Why so frightned my boy? This is not the first time we meet eye to eye now right? you forgot me?'' He asked

"It's not that Mr. Burny Sanders, it's just that I had a dream about this very situation, a very graphic horrendous dream, basically it had a priest and poor little Timmy. Guess who was the priest and poor little Timmy?"

"So your sense of humor remains huh? Lets see if you will keep making jokes like that in a secobd young man" he said making his fingers move when he says excelent.

"...Well? I'm waiting, oh so patiently here!" Minor ones Bart as he waited patiently for Mr. Burns to do something.

He snap his fingers making some of his underlings to come. That included Homer and Mindy.

"Dad!? What the hell man! And Mindy...why am I not surprised."

''Sorry Bart but you stole Pills and no need to worry he is just going to erase your memory'' Homer said

"Oh really, tell me is the process that has been done to me refersable?" Questioned Bart as he looked at Homer, sceptical on what he has been told.

''Oh look at you totally dissapointed at your old man? You stole my stuff kid, You totally did that when you stole from him the first time. I am angry my boy and i am thinking between Erasing your mind or...controling it'' He said.

" Oh look who's talking, the guy who was shot by a baby, and tried to have her arrested, key word being tried. My god man you honestly think I'm afraid of a bag of bones like you? For your in for a rude awakening, so fuck off old fossil." Bart barked out, with a shut eating grin.

''Oh my! We got a funny one here? Hey You want to know a secret Bart?'' then gave him a Punch to the face that...hurted? It was a heavy fist that hurt like being punched by metal. ''i am so Full of surprises, you just would never guess''

"Ouch! My god'' He said spitting a little of blood. '' what was that? Was that suppose to be a love tap? if so it felt more like a feather landing on my face. you hit a like a loose cunt." Bart said trying to ignore the pain.

"...ehehehehehehHHAHAHAHAHA!" Mr. Burns began to laugh maniacally. "Oh, I haven't had a good laugh like that since the sixtys."

'' please dont hurt my boy'' Homer said

"Simpson, shut the fuck. Now how to go on with this, I wonder? Anyone have a digestion?"

"Digestion? Its suggestion you old fart. Man your so fucking old you cant even say that word? "

All Bart received was punch to the stomach for that reply. "Hold your insolent tunge you little shit, trust me boy your fate is litteraly in my hands.

''All Bart received was punch to the stomach for that reply. "Hold your insolent tunge you little shit, trust me boy your fate is litteraly in my hands'' He said.

Now if Bart havent take the pill to be stronger that would have gotten worst. Why was that old fossil capable of packing such punch?

Questions for later, right now though Bart needed to think of a way out if here. He the noticed that the bars surrounding his arms and legs were getting lose.

''Mindy! Bring me that suitcase on the table'' He said

"Yes sir!" Mindy then walked over to the table where a large silver briefcase stood. She heaved the large thing over her shoulder, and set it by Mr. Burns.

Burns takes a technological gun and then looks back at Bart.

''You have two options, you either say sorry to all you just said to me and i will just erase your memory or i will do something worst and is not to melt your brain. cant melt something that is not there'' He said.

Bart simply chuckled at the threat of dying.

"You know I honestly don't give a rats ass what you do to me, you bag of bones. I seen worst and you dont scare me and do you want to know the best part?"

''Not scare huh? since when your so bold to that. tell me what you think'' He demanded.

''Bart no! stop being so you'' Homer said.

"Ignoring the elephant in the room." Bart said, staring at Homer directly into his eyes. " As I was saying, and quoting the Ugandan Knuckles, an extremely annoying meme by the way; YOU DO NOT KNOW THE WAY! AND FOR THAT, I SPIT AT YOU!" Bart yelled before spitting into Mr. Burns face, and subsequently breaking the hinges of both the metal straps that where keeping his legs from leaving the table, and kicking Mr. Burns in the head. Which sent him flying through three cinderblock walls.

What happened after, though would shocked them for a long while, mainly the utter complete bullshit, that was Barts luck. When Mr. Burns was kicked through the walls, it set off the technological advance gun, which fired a lazer bolt, I shit you not, into a mirror which redirected it into a control station. That so happened to be controlling the table that Bart was bound to.

Bart made his way through the hallway, avoiding any guards that came his way, either by hiding or running the opposite direction.

''Oh my god! after that he is totally dead'' Mindy said

'' ! Oh no Bart killed '' Homer said.

But then suddently said man start to get up from the destroyed rocks and get up leaving Mindy and Homer totally surprised at what they where looking. What a shock it was.

"Mindy." Mr. Burns voice was calm, but had an angry edge to, it didn't help that his left eye was glowing an eerie red, possibly indicating how enraged he was?

"Yea, Mr. Burns?" Mindy ask, both out of habbit and fear.

"Activate all lock down procedures, and gas the entire complex, with sedative 665."

" Yes sir."

'' ?'' Homer said in fear.

''No i am not going to kill him but i am going to break his arm'' He said Running faster then any human.

Meanwhile, Bart was running through one of the many corridors, when suddenly his luck finally ran out. Bart ran into a dead end, and the hall ways were closing behind him, all the while without Bart noticing, the room was being filled with unknown gas.

''Ahh Crap! I hate those places with sophisticated traps all over the place'' He said

Until he felt faint, which made Bart fall on his back, his eyes felt like lead, then darkness.

After a few minutes, Mindy and a few other women came into the room.

''This guy sure is hard to get'' Titania said

''You tell me about it,cmon we got to get him back'' Maude said''

''You think we could beat him together since we took the pills?'' Mindy asked

" Possibly, but who know, he is quite the crafty little devil." Maude said, admiring Bart's past exploits.

They hold him tight and get him out of there and make sure he wont get away.

Took them awhile to drag his, surprisingly heavy, body to one of their dark rooms. But when they did, and strapped him into one of the machines inside, all they could do was place a helmet on him, turn on the machine and wait.

''No we put this program on it and...there you go its loading now. After this is done this asshole is ours to command'' Maude said

Then Mr. Burns voice was herd though the speaker system, throughout the entire complex. "Exelent! Now ladies be sure to mentally weaken our guest while the program is going, won't you?"

''Are we really going to do this?'' Maude said

''You heard him, you dont want to mess with him do you?'' Titania said

''I have Homer now but if i dont do this who knows What he do to me? he freaks me out'' Mindy said

"He freaks us all out, Mindy. The only thing we can do is...well this." Maude clarified, even though she didn't want to do this, even to Bart Simpson of all people.

" Yeah I know that, but...should we really be doing this? I mean common, I can understand grown men and all, but this? For Christ sake, how old is Bart again?" Mindy asked both girls for clarification.

''I guess he is like sixteen or seventeen years old? But the muscles do make him look more adult and he did take the pill so his penis is probally huge'' Titania said

"True, but wouldn't it still be cradle robbing either way?"

''JUST SHUP AND DO YOUR JOB''

"...You just want his sick all up in side you, don't you?"

''Ok girls i know we are all feeling very uneasy right now but we are being seen by the cameras so if we dont do it he will know and it will be bad he become our enemy'' Maude said.

" FUCK!" Mindy shout, than picked up a chair threw it against a wall.

"Really Mindy? Well if your feeling guilty, think about this, you'll be fulfilling a 16 year olds wet dreams." Titainia said, trying to make the situation seem not so bad.

''After all this is done i really am going to look for a job where i am not going to go fucking around teenagers'' Mindy said.

''What about that moment of the Interrogation? You seem pretty well ok teasing his cock with your mouth. or your telling me that was different?'' Maude said.

"...That was before I knew he was sixteen or seventeen, what ever. Also Mr. Burns interrupted mine and Homer's fun time, it was mistress Mindys Friday fun night.

''What do you think he is? some kind of mechanical abomination that will rip your heart off Mindy?'' Titania said.

Mindy just sweats for a moment after remembering how she saw face totally not what she expected.

"Not what matters now, so are we doing this or not?"

''Its ok i am use to get my hands dirty when its toget my pay check'' Titania said

"Well then if your so inclined, then you'll be going first Titania." Maude told her.

''Dont ever think for a moment your not going to be a part of this'' She said to her.

"Oh trust me darling, I ain't going to miss it for the world."

''Whoa Maude since when are you so slutty?'' Mindy asked

"Well since my hubby, while well stocked even without the pill, can't keep up with me that well in bed, and sadly we don't go at it like rabbits 24/7 like we used to do in our college years." Maude simply said, trying to get her bra off but was having slight trouble.

''Whoa you two used to fuck like that in your teenage years? So much for a saint like Ned. I bet he misses after so many hours of your work'' Mindy said meanwhile Titania helps her with her bra issues.

" Thanks Titania, anyways beside mine and Neds love life, why don't we get to work on Bart over there."

After getting her Shirt off and almost getting her bra out Mind start by taking off Bart pants and undies.

"Oh my, he's a big one!" Titania said, drooling at the size of Barts cock.

The other ladies could only confirm with a nod. Although Mindy did mutter. "He's bigger then his father."

While Maude was licking her lips at the sight of the large appendage.

They where all drooling at his cock even thought some dint want to admit the hormones getting more eager for sex.

The pills where always letting some sexual tension that double when your horny just to put you ready to it.

"Oh god!" Mindy moaned out. "Forget everything I said about this evening wrong, because if this is wrong, I don't want to be right!" Soon enough she was rubbing one out through her cloths, and pinching her enormous breasts.

Titania was the first one to start as she use her hands to rub that log up and down with her hand feeling it pulse on her hands.

Maude on the other hand went the complete opposite, she la yes her plump ass on top of Bart's exposed mouth, grinding on it, until his own tungue was lapping away at her.

It was not as amazing as having him awake licking her but it was good enough to moan at it since this was a situation and tension and secrets.  
Bart member was super hard roghr about now thanks to Titânia. Mindy started by rubbing her chest over the boy chest feeling his warm muscles.

"Hmmmm nice!" Moaned Mindy, as she kept rubbing her chest against his body, all the while masturbating to Bart.

Titania then poured cherry flavored oil into the valley that was her chest, and then proceeded to swallow Bart's entire shaft within said valley, leaving only the tip exposed, which Titânia began to lick.

''This thing is just so big, its pulsing and trembling between my breasts like it has a mind on its own'' She said.

''Hmm I want to feel that too later on'' Maude said.

"But for now, it's all mine." Titânia said sensually, squeezing Bart's large oregon between her bountiful breast. Then began to rub it, up and down, slowly at first.

She begins to peant more heavy and tries to put more of his member on her mouth starting to suck it letting it sloppy with her saliva and the cherry oil.

Maude stood up from her position from Bart's face. Her pussy dripping with both siliva and cum, she then turned over and sat on Bart's face once again, her anus was now being lap up by Barts ring he.

''Ohhh yeah this is the spot, Hehehe i feel so dirty'' She said

''Ok Titania move your tits out of the way, I want to suck that too.'' Mindy said.

"Fine, but I got his balls." Titania said, before she moved on to Bart's ball sack, sucking and licking it.

Now Mindy is the one using her tits around his member as she tries to put as much meat on her mouth as possible. Titania gropes his balls with her hands as she sucks and licks moaning on that pulsing log.

All of the sudden Maude pushed the two away from Bart's member, aligning her womanhood over it.

"What the he'll Maude!" Shouted Mindy, as she was into the moment.

"Oh hush Mindy, if you want you can have his mouth instead." Maude mentioned without a care in the world.

Then she lower her down part on his log trying to fit as much as she could making her moan loudly in the process. Bart body moves by that but its not like he is awake its more like his body reacting on its own.

Bart's body thrusts up, into Maude tight hole. Making her moan out in pleasure.

Meanwhile Maude gets fucked Mindy wants to see if Bart mouth is moving on its own too so she goes to his face and puts her breasts on his face. He soon begins to suck hard on them making her moan.

Titania on the other hand was getting a bit flustered with her coworkers. That is an idea formed when she looked upon Mindy's raised ass in the air.

She quietly snucked out of the room, and after a few minutes she came back with a black strapon dildo, with the words Buck in purple lettering down it's 10'1/2 inch length.

Before she turned on the dildos inner vibrator, which began to make Titania moan as half of buck was was inside of her, and began to slam into Mindy fully, like a piston powered jackhammer.

Mindy screamed in ecstasy, as her well endowed chest was slammed into Barts face, as Titania basically forced Mindy to put her full weight onto her breast.

8h ago''Ohh Yeah Now take this up your hole like a champ and moan for me you whore'' Titania screams

7h agoMindy moaned so hard, both her tungue and drool were hanging out. The vibration doing it's job very well, as Titania kept jackhammering into her, and was now slapping Mindy's ass.

6h ago''I feel like he is twitching and ready to cum'' Maude said then getting out of his dick after riding him hard. she rubs his dick fast trying to milk him good to shoot at her mouth.

2h agoAfter a few dozen stokes, and explosion of Cum hits Maude, covering her face with cum. "Oh boy, this kid has a powerful shooter doesn't he?" Maude then took a large slab of Bart's cum, and put it into her mouth, moaning in delight at the taste.

''We are going to be here for a long time girls HAHAHAHA!'' She laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Bart got kidnapped again and what awaits him besides sex and mind devices? What will be of Milhouse? What in reality is ?**


	14. Chapter 14 Heya guys

Hey guys i wanted to ask you some questions before i work on next chapter of Springfield mature adventures.

First of all i think you all saw already that Marge and her sisters are going to be having powers. I though of some names for them,not according to their powers but just because i like it.

* * *

 **Springshield**

 **Sugarysnatch**

 **Spicy Slit.**

Those are the names so far so i am here asking. Do you guys think other names would be better? tell me some if you want.

Second question is i feel like i am not giving my all and giving the characters their moment to shine. Would you guys like to see more characters in the story or get Maggie and Ned a moment to get out of the shadow of no important plot? how do you all feel about mind control devices?

What does this story lacks?


	15. Chapter 15 Milhouse Hell

**A/N: Do you like Mario and Luigi franchise of games then come read Super Luigi world the newest fanfic with LUIGI!**

* * *

 **Co writed by Devilboy101**

Previously on the last chapter of Springfield mature adventures. Bart was talking to Bart about his adventure and crazy moments with a bunch of girls who wanted the pills he got and how he had sex with a woman in a bathroom who was actually her aunt Selma not that he knows since her body and appearance are different now.

But then double kidnapping occurs as Milhouse got knock out by the Twins and also discovering Edna krabappel secret with all the girls from twerking club and now he is practically their slaves now.

Bart was kidnapped by his own father and the girls Mindy, Maude and Titania as he was brought to burns and once he refused to say where the pills where he run away almost escaping but the evil old man had bigger plans like mind control Bart Simpson and make him shut up for good as the girls weaken his body in case he end up doing and shenanigans again. Now what will happen is a mystery.

* * *

Two Weeks had passed since Marge find out that Bart did not come back home after last time she got out with her sisters to get their gear from flink. Bart family was worried that something had happened to him. Marge know that the city where she lives the cops are useless and even having Ned Flanders support she had to take matters into her own hands together with her sisters. His friend Milhouse was also worried about his disappearance, he had been working on Edna mansion for two weeks now and he was like a mule, He had to clean everything. The bathrooms, the rooms, sometimes they would make a mess at purpose just to make him go clean it up. Making stupid requests all the fricking time like they were far to forgive him from anything. But the worst was the teasing OH THE TEASING! he got the worst punishment from Edna that is where he was prohibited from masturbating after what he did to her girls she was always looking on him after she put cameras on his house to see if he was obeying it. Lisa after learning from Edna what her plan was she refused to be in some sexy degrading video, the twerking was some fun that she dint know she love it but even the small parts where you just took sexy pictures was too much for her own morals.

From now on who knows what will happen

* * *

 ***Edna Mansion***

Milhouse was on Edna house for more torture and work. It was time for a video to be recorded for more promo of Edna advertising. The guy who takes care of the computers was Martin the genius geek which Milhouse was surprised he was part of this, though he thinks he would love to have the chance to record and edit all sexy videos he had saw.

Right now it was time for the Huge booty Twins. They were wearing sexy purple bikinis meanwhile a kid's pool was being covered in delicious melted chocolate like Nuttela. They had covered themselves in chocolate already so no one can know their faces.

Why Milhouse was there? Well to clean the whole thing up once they finished. To watch the teasing scene of two hot assed girls dunking their bodies on chocolate hugging each other and wrestling on it all slippery that gives him a hard boner.

''(Oh Jesus, that's hot as hell. Why can't I be a part of that?!)'' Thought Milhouse, as his boner grew in size at the sight in front of him. All the while knowing that Edna was watching him in the background, smirking in his general direction at his discomfort, and balant release from said discomfort.

After an hour of the twins wrestling, and getting there bikinis torn off of them, letting lose their assets for the world to see, did Milhouse get to do his job. It took about three hours to get the all of the chocolate cleaned up from every nook and cranny, and taking the wrestling ring out to the back to be cleaned, which will take an additional hour to do. But before that, he had to set up the next scene, which was to look like a stripper's paradise.

''Ugh! This is so hard. It's just not fair, all i wanted was some love from a girl and now i am getting blue balled'' Milhouse said meanwhile getting the next stage ready.

It took him about half an hour to get the scene done, after wards he was going to put the cleaning materials away when one of the room doors opened and someone rushed him over inside closing the door.

''Ah! Wait what is the big deal?''

He then stopped talking when he saw a very sexy womanly figure with big boobs and nice round big ass using a Mint Black Strappy Detail Sexy Two Piece Swimsuit. When he look up to see who it was he sees that such woman was no one else but...Shauna?

"What the hell is going on here?" Questioned Milhouse, bewildered on what's happening.

"Oh you know, one of the many punishments to cum, for what you did." She said, before nailing Milhouse in his balls with her out stretched foot.

Instantly Milhouse curled up into a fetal position, holding his balls in, as he moaned in pain. "Oh my god, I can't feel my balls anymore!"

"Aw is the big baby in pain, well you should have thought well when you went after us." Shauna said, before walking over to him, turning Milhouse over onto his back, and prides his hands off, of his bruised manhood.

But before Milhouse could protest, Shauna slammed the tip of her foot into his groin.

He felt a horrible pain getting hit on his special place again screaming in pain as his legs give up on strength and he starts to cry a little after he faces the floor for what seemed like an eternity

Both the twins sat up from the massage table, their entire bodies glistening from the baby oil. They look to each other, then to Milhouse smiling at him, like predators cornering prey.

Then they pounce upon him, dragging him to the ground, tearing off his clothes, only leaving him in his boxers which had a large tent forming.

''AHHHH! Hey what are you two doing?'' He said

''Thanks for the massage but we are not done with you, because of you we have to buy even bigger pants because of our giant asses and we had to come up with some good excuse to tell our parents'' Sherri said

''So we are going to give you what you wanted and also payback for asking Lisa to slap out butts'' Terri said smiling evilly

Sherri then holds Milhouse down on his hands as Terri lays her huge naked glistening ass on Milhouse crotch which he moans at how heavy and slippery it felt, But Sherri also did the booty move and sit her heavy oiled up booty on Milhouse face. Damm it was heavy and oiled, two huge asses all over his face and crotch as they start moving at a pace rubbing on like dough.

'Oh god damn! This feels so freaking awesome!' Milhouse yelled into his head, finally getting some relieve from his blued balling from most of the women here.

Then Sherri and Terri stop grinding their booty's against his boxers and face and lift it up on the air. He just looks up to why they stop. He could only hear the giggles that turn into laugher when then their asses land hard on his face and crotch making his scream muffled.

''TIME TO PARTY NOW'' The twins said.

The sisters start butt slamming him huge heavy oiled ass smashing over and over up and down on his face and crotch.

Milhouse groaned in discomfort at the twins assault of his person. While it was arousing that two of the hottest women in school were all over him, it simply doesn't help his overly blued balls.

''(I NEED RELEASE!)'' He said into his mind, wanting to fuck these two but the threat from Edna was still in effect, he'll simply have to endure his punishment, and hope it doesn't take too long.

It did last five minutes though as the twins finished and got up letting his face and Crotch all smushed and oiled.

"This was fun we should sit on him again tomorrow meanwhile we ask him to do pushups" Sherri said as Terri laughs and they walk away from the room after getting their clothes.

The blue haired boy glasses where destroyed not by butt smash but after he did it in frustration and literally started to cry. All the kicks of pain and teasing was terrible, he needed to talk With Edna to at least let him masturbate.

But for now, he wanted to curl up into a fetal position, and cry his heart out.

Five minutes later crying for the worst teasing and getting blue balled of his life Milhouse was determined to talk with Edna.

''You can do this Milhouse don't get scared of the sexy amazon former teacher'' he said

As Milhouse was getting closer to Edna's office, he began to hear grunting and moaning from behind her door.

When he reached the door, Milhouse slowly opened it; to see a particular erotic sight in front of him.

''Holy shit!'' He whispered

Right there he was seeing Edna his former teacher and now biggest bombshell he saw thanks to her money, she was on the bed getting double fucked by two guys. one was on the bed where she was riding him hard in cowgirl style and the other was fucking her in the ass from behind, each of them was going fast and wild and by the way they are sweating it was happening for a while. The bed was moving so wild he thought it was going to break but what more surprised him more than her boobs and booty shaking wild was the guys she was getting a threesome...Rodd and Todd Flanders.

('What the fuck? Ok seriously now, she's with the two goodie two shoes, naive Flanders? Those lucky mother fuckers!') Milhouse thought, getting jealous of the two Flanders, and getting the biggest hard on him as had today.

Of course he gave up controlling himself and with just a breach of the door open he starts to let his hard on out and started masturbating it by hearing the dirty words of sex Edna said.

''Oh yeah! Fuck me hard you fuckers! i said you two not to masturbate for two whole weeks and now that your damm balls are all filled up i want you all to shot all out over my face and penetrate me like you never did so MOVE THOSE HIPS'' She said

"Yes ma'am." Both Rodd and Todd said at the same time, as they both pounded into Edna as fast as their hips would allow.

She had relations with probably everyone in town,and they know how Edna was and boy Milhouse saw how well-endowed the Flanders where and she took them like a champ. What got his attention was that they had some dick rings on their members. She was not letting them cum too...how long where they fucking her and how long did she do things to them he would only dream? That woman has a fetish to prevent teenage boys from Cumming?

''(Who cares? I want that ass, and I want it bad! But how do I get it? Wait, maybe Bart could come up with something for that big ass notch)'' Milhouse thought, hoping that Bart would want to stick into Mrs. Krabappel.

Then again Bart was someone who would take the chance for him and steal his chance, he dint see him for a whole week for some reason, he thought he was just busy but now he was a little worried...well just a little since it's not more important than this.

Quietly Milhouse snuck away, though his twitching mini-I was protesting at leaving such a sight in front of him, wanting to join in the fun. But he resisted the urge to join in the fun. The last thing he saw was when the two brothers unleash giant blasts of sperm all over Edna face as they moan more then a slut would, Man she looked like a damm snowman after that.

''Ahnnn yeah! sooo fucking good! the wait was worty boys now ready for round three'' She said.

Milhouse made way to the staircases, even sneaking by some of the security guards that were on their way home from work.

Meanwhile Milhouse was dealing with some blue balled and revelations we got three women in some interesting super hero suits patrolling the city at night.

* * *

Patty Bouvier was using killer frost clothes look from assault on arkham but all the parts that where blue where now black, Selma was using the same costume that Giganta from the new 52 used. Marge was then was using Black canary basic outfit from Injustice one.

Not like they were on top of big buildings watching over the streets like Batman but they found their ways to hide.

They were discussing with one another, mainly Marge was being worried about her son Bart, while Selma and Patty were quiet throughout the entire conversation. While they didn't show it, they too were worried about their missing nephew.

"And the worst part is that Homer hasn't been talking about it too much, he hasn't gone out to look for him, and every time I even bring up calling the police; he always says that he already called them!" Marge said hysterically, extremely worried about her baby boy.

''You know what i think about this Marge? That fool knows something, something he does not want us to know. Dont you think how weird it is that he looks less fat and even having muscles even though he hates exercises and loves junk food? You can't get that body by just trying not even when he was with you he sustain that for more than...meh whatever. You know what? We should pay him a visit'' Selma said with a smirk.

"You know what Selma your right, Homer has been acting strange as of late." Marge said, with a solemn expression. "There was always this weird scent that was around him when we meet to talk about Bart and other things'' She said

''Forget this, let's go right now to his apartment and take some question out of that fat mouth'' Patty said.

"May I suggest something?" Marge asks her sisters.

Both Patty and Selma answered respectively. "Go ahead"/ "Yeah sure."

"Can we ball bust him?"

Marge said grimly evil thinking on the possibility of Homer Being involved on her dear son being missed, the two sisters get scared for a moment but then they smile and nod yes. Soon enough each one of them got in a motorbike of their own that was made to be silent at night and go in the direction of Homer apartment.

It took them a few minutes to get to the apartment complex that Homer was staying at. When they were inside, they were stopped by the the hotel's manager, who Selma took to the back room to have "Fun "with. She came out a few minutes later, whistling softly as she walked away from the janitor closet.

''Did you really had to have sex with that guy?'' Marge asked rolling her eyes

''What? It was the quickest way to make him stop so many questions like are you hookers? He was mostly average though hehe'' Selma said stretching.

''Oh please you gave him the best blowjob and titfuck of his life for the moanings i heard, i know the moanings of when you're fucking'' Patty said

"Oh come now, he was kind of cute, and he knew what he wanted." Selma said, wiping away a bit of left over fun from her mouth. "Besides I knocked him out, gagged and hotties him, so we wouldn't be bothered."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Marge asked, wanting to know why Selma did that.

"Because once we're done here, me and Patty are going to have some fun with lover boy back at our place."

''I'm into girls you silly goose, this wrench i have between my legs is for that'' Patty said

''More for me then'' Selma said

''Girls please let's focus on the issue here'' Marge said moving forward.

It took them a few minutes to find Homers room, but as they neared his door, all three began to hear moaning coming from the other side of the door.

''Oh c'mon! Is he really actually having someone in his place to have sex with?'' Patty tries to see on the keyhole. Marge rolls her eyes and then pinching them, she had no time to care if her ex-husband was or not having sex with some new girlfriend or whatever.

''We are going in, Selma do the honor of putting that door down'' Marge said

"Will do sis!" Selma said, before kicking the door down and sending it across the room, startling the occupants within. "Ladies first." She said ushering both Marge and Patty inside.

"What the fuck!?" Mindy shouted, when the door to Homers apartment blew off its hinges, admitting Marge, Patty and Selma.

"Look what we got a here, a whore and a fat piece of lazy shit, oh sorry Homer didn't see you there." Selma said staring at Homer the entire time during the sentence.

"You were staring at me the entire time." Homer said, becoming annoyed about getting blue balled during his fun time with Mindy.

Though as Mindy and Homer tried to get up from the bed that both they were on, they were pushed back onto the mattresses by Patty; who gave them a look that basically stated 'Get up or try to leave, then you'll be in a world of hurt.'

''Hey what is all this? I am being robbed by three women in cosplay or something?'' Mindy shouted

''I can't believe a babe like you is with that guy i mean seriously?'' Patty said

''We have some questions for you, awnser them nicely and you might get out safe'' Marge said

"Oh and what if we don't?" Mindy said challenging their threat.

"This!" Yelled Patty and Selma, as they punched Mindy in her oversized tits. Then proceeded to kick her in her crotch at the same time.

While this was going on, Marge dragged Homer by his ears and into the bathroom, while her sisters handles Mindy.

''Hey what are you doing? Please don't hurt her, ask them to stop and i say anything'' Homer said

''How sweet of your protecting your bitch. Now listen to me you prick you're not in control here so i am going to ask this once? Do you know anything about pills that makes the human body grows?'' Marged asked.

"What are you talking about?" Homer asked, Marge simply rewarded him with a knee to his groin.

"Lie to me again, and then you lose what makes you a man." Marge threatened, as Homer curled up in pain, clutching his growing.

''AHNN! Ohh god it hurts'' He whimpers

''Burns, pills, anwser now. Lie to me and well balls are going to burst open'' She said more serious then batman.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you!" Homer squealed out his secrets, on what Burns is doing, and what he did to Bart.

He tried to make Bart take the easy way but he choose the hard way so he had to take him away so Burns won't lose his patience and ask someone to go kill him, he had no choice as for now Bart Simpson was in a situation that he could only wait to see how it goes.

Marge was shocked and gasped in horror, her special little guy was now a kind of prisoner to the crazy old man that wanted to make an army of perfect soldiers and take over the world and shit.

''You did all that and dint do anything to stop it? y-you coward'' Marge said pointing at him

''How are you to judge me huh? It was either that or he would end up dead'' Homer said.

"You could at least helped him! But no, you were instead fucking your tramp, instead of saving your son!" Marge said, wrapping Homers balls with her hair, tightening it.

'"You could at least helped him! But no, you were instead fucking your tramp, instead of saving your son!" Marge said, wrapping Homers balls with her hair who took a shape of a tentacle hair, tightening it.

''AHHHHGH! H-how do you know he was my son?'' Homer asked

''I know many things in this town you shithole and i hate this kind of cowardly act'' She said.

"Why the hell do you even care? You don't know him?" Homer said, breathing heavily by the tightening of groin being squeezed.

''Because...i am a hero this town need, not from stupid cops or corrupted mayors who only care about their dicks, and now i am going to make it right'' She makes two whips with her hair and whips his face left and right.

Homer was sent into a silent scream of agony, as his face was sent left and right multiple times, his face was beginning to become red with all the welts, that Marge was giving him. "AHHHHGH PLEASE STOP''

Marge simply looked down upon him, her face set in a cold indifference. "Coward." Was her simple reply.

Letting him there on the floor Marge get back inside seeing Mindy on a chair stuck to a chair with ropes.

''Stop messing around girls i got what i need it lets move'' Marge said

''Oh good i go grab that guy i left downstairs'' Selma said

''Dont go overnight with him some of us like to sleep' Patty said

"Oh don't worry Patty, I'll just take him into our special room and have fun there." Selma said, to her sister.

All three head out from the room, leaving behind both Mindy and an unconscious Homer.

The three sisters get away from the apartment and they decide to go to each place. The sisters got themselves some money and now where on their apartment and Marge goes back home as it starts to rain.

"Oh, I better hurry before the weather worsens on me." Marge picked up the pace she was going at, to at least not get socked.

Arriving back home she puts her vehicle on the garage but she mishears a conversation from the Flanders house.

As they say; curiosity killed the cat, Marge slowly sucked to an open window, and saw that Ned and Maude were arguing with one another.

''I'm just saying, they don't care about their studies or church anymore, they come back late and they never say where they were, they even said to me i was too annoying, our own sons'' Ned said.

"Oh Ned they are growing boys, they're probably in a rebellious stage, and will grow out of it, eventually." Maude said to Ned, trying to make him understand.

"You could talk to them for a moment you know? What if they are doing something bad or get hurt?" He said

"Ned they'll be fine, but if it makes you feel any better I'll talk to them in the morning. Okay?

She gives him a kiss on the cheek as she thinks he will think less of this matter.

With a simple nod in acknowledgment, and told Maude that he was taking a walk.

Marge watches him walking away not very happy and wish he could cane to her house but Maggie was there so maybe later.

So she decides to follow him on his walk throughout the neighborhood. For about ten minutes it was just her and Ned, mostly her staring at his behind, and Ned in deep thought, not really paying attention to where he was going.

''Ahnn this is so hard, the way she just don't care and how she is all don't worry about it. You can't be so sure about everything'' Ned mumbles to himself holding his umbrella.

While Marge was listening to Ned rant to him, she realized too late that she was still in her super heroine outfit, and was thinking on heading back to change, but then had an idea.

Marge hopes this would work, as she closes her eyes to concentrate, she willed her hair to meld together around her body, forming a blue one piece skintight track suite, replacing her costume, besides the jacket.

As she opened her eyes, Marge saw that her hair has covered her entire body. '...Ok this will make getting into and out of costume so much easier!' Marge thought has she taken off her mask and placed it into her jacket pocket.

She walked behind him like she wanted nothing and talked

''Hey stranger, you like walking on the rain too huh? Me too'' She joked

Ned turns around surprised looking at the beauty of a woman next to him.

''Marge? Is that you? Oh i dint notice you there'' Ned said.

"Eh its fine Ned, so what are you doing out here in the rain anyway?" Marge asked, trying to sound like she hasn't been following him in the rain for the last ten minutes.

''Well...i don't want to think too much about it but i have being thinking that my wife is cheating on me with someone, she gets more late then usual and even when she seems like she took a shower to take some scent away it's weird how she always come back like she took a shower to take some scent away. Though i am not one to talk after all, i cheated on her first with what we had...funny i though i would feel more guilty but not really'' Ned said thinking his love to Maude was getting low based on not just doubts about cheating but maybe other stuff or just maybe just loving someone else besides her.

"Hmmm, so you believe that Maude is cheating on you?...the only solution that I can think of, is that you follow her, for all we know she could be running around the city, so stay out of sight. Another if you want to be to spice up your guy's sex life, now I know your religious and all Ned, I get that truly, but exploring with each other would bring you too back together."

''And your...totally ok with this Marge?'' Ned asked since he and Marge had some encounter between two options he was thinking on maybe doing, he could choose the first so he stop having his doubts but Marge seemed fine giving advice about sex to him.

''Its Fine Ned what we had was good and i like it but...i don't want to be the reason for any family break'' Marge said looking at him.

"Marge I liked it too, hell I loved it. I wish that we had met before, but right now I wouldn't want to change anything between us. Honestly I want to keep seeing you.

The blue haired woman smiles and gives a kiss to his cheek.

"Better come back home and make dinner" She said walking away smiling.

Meanwhile far away from there let's say on Fat tony mansion. Something was happening and by that i mean guns shooting everywhere. It appears someone has invaded his residence and was now preparing to engage battle.

* * *

Multitudes of Fat Tony's men were layed throughout his property. Soldiers whom had their arms mangled, femurs snapped, and moat nearly had their heads caved in.

Fat Tony himself, was sweating at the war that was happening outside his door, while his right hand man and his left were positioned on either side.

Suddenly the fighting outside stopped, out of nervousness of the sudden silence Fat Tony pulled out a Smith and Wesson 45.

The door to the room was soon blown off its hinges, causing dust to go everywhere, and causing Fat Tony to fire off a shot into the dust cloud. When the dust settled, both of Fat Sony's top henchmen were layed onto the ground the ground, their necks at odd angles, and one had a bullet hole in his forehead.

But in the middle of the bodies stood an imposing figure, clad in black suite and head surrounded in a skull mask, its crimson lenses narrowed in Tony's direction.

None of the bullets he shot made a good amount of damage at all, it's like his clothes where bullet proof for this moment of attack.

''You should have accepted the deal'' Fat tony enemy said with a voice disguised by a robotic one.

"Indeed you should have Tony." Said Mr. Burns as he walks from behind his bodyguard.

"BURNS!? YOU BASTARD!" Yelled out Fat Tony, directed at Mr. Burns.

"Now, now Tony doesn't take that tone of voice with me, or there will be consciences." Spiked Burns, in a cold tone.

"Is that a threat, you fucking old fossil!"

"No, it was simply a statement, this on the other hand; GRIM! If Fat Tony is to speak ever during my stay here, break both of his legs and arms." Mr. Burns told, the now named Grim.

''So i guess you don't have any use for his mouth anymore my master?'' Grim said

"Oh no my dear boy, I still have a use for him, it just depends on him." Mr. Burns said to his servant, all the while smiling at Fat Tony.

''Now...shall we talk again where you swear loyalty to me?'' He said with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! was it as good as you dudes wanted? Here is a poll now. Should Marge and Ned be together as a couple or not? Poll starts today on my profile and will go until...lets say four weeks.**


	16. Chapter 16 Hero Wannabes

**A/N: Hey Guys who is ready for some battle chapter? Here is another chapter of your Simpsons story. 8 people voted for Ned and Marge to not be a couple meanwhile 6 wanted that to happen. So...yeahthey are not going to be together, get married or have a kid so sorry.**

* * *

At night in Springfield Marge and her sisters now know that Mr. burns the city own devil was involved on this scheme where Bart was taken away and now she and her rejuvenated sisters where approaching His mansion in Marge car.

''Ok before we enter we need to make something clear here…what are our names going to be? Selma asked

''What do you mean?'' Marge asked

''Oh yeah we do need codenames, Well I will be Spicy slit and you Patty will be Sugary snatch haha'' Selma said.

''I have a Dong not a snatch but ok then, Marge can be Spring shield'' Patty pointed out

''I don't have a shield and I am going to get the name of Homer old job at that phase? Whatever let's just get inside and finish that old fool. Make him spit out where my boy is'' She said getting out of her car soon follow up by her sisters.

''The gate is locked we can't get in'' Selma said.

''don't worry I have the stuff for it'' Patty said as she starts to show her hand at the gate direction and makes a bubble the size of her hand that looked green and then carefully touches it on the locker, then gets away from it. The metal starts to melt as her acid bubble does her doing.

''Awesome. These things are useful'' Selma then kicks the gate open showing their path now.

''Stay alert girls, anything can jump at our faces at any moment'' Marge said.

Suddenly a howling was herd in the distance.

"...Ok that did not just happened" Marge said as she and her sisters actually stopped from hearing the sound.

"Well it did happen sis...hopefully it's far away?" Selma said.

As everyone know Mr. Burns has his all so well know hounds, and those howling's was from the Dobermans that where released.

Well that would be the usual case, that is until a literal Cerberus came from the tree line, making the entire part pause at the unexpected creature.

"Uh Selma."

"Yeah Patty?" Selma asked her twin, all the while staring at the beast.

"When we get home, you're going on the paddle wagon."

''Hey why i am getting the blame here?'' She said

''That motherfucker is making mutants. Quick anyone has a plan?'' Marge asked

''I have sticky bubbles that can make your body all sticky like gum'' Patty said.

''I HOLD IT WITH MY HAIR TO STOP HIS MOVEMENTS, TAKE THAT CHANCE AND HIT THEIR FACES'' Marge screamed.

As the beast leaped at the three women, who quickly dodged out of the way. Making the animal hit the gate behind them, which caused it to claps from the sheer force.

Using this opening Marge attacks the beast with her hair making as long as possible and restraining his movements in his legs.

"DO IT NOW!" Marge yells out to her sister, as she tries to hold the beast before her.

Patty releases a bunch of pink bubbles that slowly but did hit the thing body making each part of his mutated body sticky.

The beast growled out in annoyance, as its body was stuck to the ground, unable to move from its spot. That annoyance soon turned into an animalistic rage, the mere thought of it being beaten by these lower life forms was unthinkable.

With a finale howl, the Cerberus grew in size, its muscles bulging with veins as it tears the very concrete where its paws were from the ground.

"Holy shit! Is that even a dog anymore?" Selma changes her weight to light to quickly jump and get on top of a three.

"GET HERE" Marge hugs patty and with her hair she makes a dome surrounding then like a shield for the imminent attack of the angry mutant Cerberus dog.

The beast slapped at Marges defence, the sheer force behind its paw sent Marge and Patty against a tree on the far side of the property, snapping it in two.

"Ow." Moaned Patty as both she and Marge tumbled out of the ball of hair.

''How in the fuck did that thing got like that?'' Marge said

''Thank god your defense saved us or else we would have been snapped in half'' Patty said.

''I am not letting a dump mutant Dog takes the best of me'' Marge said.

She gets her long hair up to go and makes two big blue fists ready to throw down a fight to the death if she had to.

''Tsc! Ok give me some time and distract him I have a plan'' Patty said as Marge nods and get ready, she was scared but was either fight or die now and this was not the first time.

Marge willed her hair to grabbed the fallen tree behind, and wield it like a make shift club. In preparation for the fight and she would be right as the beast lounged at her. Her reaction was quick as lighting, as she smashed the tree onto the Cerberus, sending it into the ground, causing it to shake.

She held the tree there, hoping to keep the animal down, until her sister was ready. But sadly her hope was dashed away, as the beast pushed against the tree.

"Patty hurry the hell up!"

''Dammit just a little more'' Patty was concentrating a purple bubble with some liquid.

''HIYAHHH!'' Selma screams showing up on in the sky after she made herself light enough that her jumps where high now. Then she makes herself to be four tons heavy as she falls with her ass aim at the Beast back colliding it with in such force that he falls on the ground cracking more concrete. Of course Selma holds on his fur not letting go as she is his weight in life now.

''Holy shit!'' Patty said

''THE FUCK YOU WAITING FOR? DO IT!'' Selma screams.

Patty seen the chance uses the chance and launches a big purple bubble that was more heavy and it splashes on the Cerberus dizzy heads. That was poison.

The beast howled in pain as the poison ate threw its skin. Because of the pain, the Cerberus tosses Selma and the tree off of itself, and ran into the forest.

''No way, with all that damage and weight he still tosses all that away?'' Marge said.

Selma who got back to her normal weight after some time breathing gets up.

''Who cares? Let's get inside the mansion before other shit shows up'' She said

Quickly all three sisters ran inside of the mansion. In doing, they miss the glowing red eyes glaring at them from the forest edge.

''Keep your eyes and ears open, this is not going to get easier after that'' Marge said.

As all three entered inside of the mansion, the lights throughout the building shut off, leaving the three only moon light to navigate through the hall.

"Well crap, can't see a dann thing." Said Selma as she tried to slowly walk through a corridor, but bump into a table.

"What was that?!" Patty asked, seeing as she couldn't she what happened.

"Well let's see dear sister, I HIT MY FUCKING ON A DAMN TABLE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HAPPENED!" Yelled out Selma, as she cradles her now hurt knee.

"Girls." Marge said in a deadpanned voice, as a light source was suddenly turned on, blinding both Selma and Patty. "This right here is why some of us need to come prepared."

''Oh yeah we should had done that'' Selma said

''Now stop screaming or we get out asses in another fire'' Marge said as they now start looking for anything that would help them out finding Bart location.

''Maybe if we look in Burns room we find something interesting'' Patty said.

"In this huge place? We would have better luck finding a used needle in a haystack, then finding old man Burns master bed room." Selma said, in a sarcastic tone.

''I know where it is. I had been here in this mansion a couple of times'' Marge said. The two sisters look at her surprised but she just makes a face of don't ask me why.

"Alright, lead the way." Both Patty and Selma said at the same time.

Marge still remembering the right path leads them to the exact room in no time but when they arrive to such door it was clear that it had traps like...lasers all over the door like a cage.

"Ok that's new?" She said, to no one in particular.

"No shit Sherlock." Patty said to Marge, who in turn just riled her eyes.

''How do we get in now?'' Selma said annoyed

"Well I have one idea how." Marge said, before she willed her hair through the door frame, and pulled. It came out of the wall without problems, well besides shutting off the lazers.

"You're so delicate Marge" Selma smirks

The three sisters get inside the room after Marge did her thing.

When they entered the room, all three noticed that the room itself was barelly of anything of noteworthy; pictures, paintings, even a bed wasn't there. Only thing that was, was a desk and a laptop.

''This is either too easy or a trap is there waiting for us'' Patty said walking towards it.

"One way to find out" Marge muttered under her breath, as she headed for the computer.

When the busty milf approaches the device she steps on something that activates the alarm.

"Well crap, i know it! This is a trap" Selma said

"Well let's get out of here, Marge grab the laptop!" Patty said to her sister, as both she and Selma began to walk to the exit.

The three of them start running away from that room and then in the next hall they face a bunch of people who seemed to be wearing black suits like some kind of secret agents, They were using guns though.

Patty sent a small bubble in the middle of the group, one of them step forward chuckling at its me at size, before going to pop it. Once his index finger touched the bubbles surface, it enlarged around the entire group, freezing them in place with sticky raisin.

"Haha suckers! Let's move" She said loud.

"FREEZE!" Said another soldier, who had his M16 trained on all three of the heroines.

"Spoke too soon sis." Said Selma as she raised her hands.

''If we want to get out of this we need to work together...and kick their asses in the way out'' Marge said

"I'm with you there sis." Said Patty as she too raised her hands.

The battle begins...Well more of a one way massacre, as all three ladies pounce all at once, and overwhelming the lone soldier.

He never thought he was going to get his ass kick one day by sexy ladies in spandex hero suits.

Though he would probably admit, when he wakes up from his unconscious state, that he prefer not to get hit in the balls a few dozen times, for each lady, again.

The sexy hero novice sisters where running by the hall and where really close to the exit.

''Look I can see it, victory is ours'' Selma said.

But then the door gets full of security lasers and even a fire wall. They stop on their tracks to watch that in disbelief as they hear someone near the staircase laughing.

''Good grief you should look the look on your faces'' He said

The three sisters look around and see no one else bur Mr. Burns.

''It's just so hard to find a way to let the cockroaches away, you get people with guns and even a mutant three headed dog but it's always more bugs inside'' He said.

"And your point being?" Patty questioned the old man.

''I will get rid of you all right fucking now you dump bimbos'' He said with a big grin that would make the Grinch scared.

"Yeah that's going to be hard if you're stuck to the floor." Said Patty as she sent a bubble at Mr. Burns.

''Oh you would attack a defenseless old man? How evil of you'' He said smirking as he cracks his knuckles.

Marge sent out a ten drop of her hair at Mr. Burns, sending flying through the wall.

''Wow! Marge did you really had to go this hardcore on an old man? A flick of your fist would set right'' Selma said.

"To tell you the truth ladies, I didn't even feel that." Said Mr. Burns as he walked out from the wall smiling, and eyes having a glint of crimson to them.

They all gasped. That old man that looked like a dead body was good and well after that? How is that possible?

''I am going to give you all the ass whooping your parents never gave'' He said walking towards them.

Selma charged at Mr. Burns, increasing her mass along the way. But in a surprising show of agility, Mr. Burns spin out of the way of Selma's charge, and while she missed him Mr. Burns smacked her ass with his cane.

''AGHN!'' She said rubbing her buttocks in a cry. That cane was tough as steel. Good that her butt was harder or else that would hurt like fucking hell.

''Bet you have questions. Allow me to make them to be never answered'' He points his cane at Marge and Patty as bullets start flying.

Marge quickly wrapped her hair around patty and herself, allowing the bullets to bounce off to the floor. Selma then tried to attack the back of Mr. Burns, but he simply dodged out of the way, tripping Selma in the process, and then proceeded to kick her in the sides.

''Agh!'' She screams

''Foolish bitch, you think you can win because you have a fancy toy?'' He point his cane at her

''Get away from my sister you old fucker'' Patty makes an acid bubble but it contained more liquid on it so it was a little heavier and when she shot it it went fast.

Marge sent a tendril of hair, wrapping around Selma's form, and pulled her out of the way, allowing Patty's acid to hit Mr. Burns.

It hits him right in the face making him fall on his back. Selma rolls away from him so she would not get hit too.

''Oh crap! I think he is dead'' Selma said

"Now...you done it...!" Said Mr. Burns, as he slowly stood up, his face covered by smoke, as pieces of his skin peeled off on to the ground.

The first reaction of the girls was to be surprised as how he was still standing; the second reaction was of shock as when they see that after his face melted. The only thing left on was a metallic robotic face.

''Holy...shit'' Marge said

''That old fossil is a- a robot?'' Patty said surprised.

"Doesn't matter now, robot or no robot, this fucker if going to get scrapped!" Selma said, as she increased her mass, and picking up a nearby table.

Both Marge and Patty readied themselves for the fight ahead.

''I am going to bath on bitch's blood tonight'' Robotic voice said evilly.

"No you won't!" Said Marge, as a tendril of her hair burst from the floor underneath robot Burns feet, wrapping around them and then proceeded to pull him through the floor.

He is not happy. A weird sound comes from his mouth where only...Dogs can hear it.

All three ladies soon enough heard a howl in the distance, and it was getting closer by the second.

The front door then breaks in a million pieces as the three head dog is back and still alive ready for round 2

Selma hurdles the table at the dog, increasing its mass as it hits the mutt. The table shattered against the beast, sadly it di''You all will not get out of here alive. I make myself sure of this'' He smirked.

''Looks like we need to put our life's on the line here Sisters. Give EVERYTHING WE GOT!'' Marge screamed making her hair into two big fists with spikes on it. She was starting to get tired.

Patty sent a large bubble filled with acid at the Cerberus. Selma grabbed a chair and threw it at Mr. Burns. Marge began to attack both Mr. Burns and his budged the Cerberus, if anything it made it angrier.


	17. Chapter 17 Sixteen is a good number

Hey Guys! Man this story sure has a nice amount of Reviews,favoriting and followers and i had gone long ways with not only simpson stories like Divine bartender or the biggest one Milf Fucker (or hunter) Who was the best story with the simpsons. This story is also pretty good :D

But i was thinking, maybe i should let someone adopt this storie and give it a proper plot story that will end, truth i have no idea where the story would go or how long til i put a new chapter and i might look like an asshole who is always taking down one or two stories because he got tired of it but...its better then to do it when you dont want to. so many chapters,so much effort, if your a Simpsons fan who dint let the zombie chapters and lack of logic get to you. I would gladly wish you to adopt this story and keep it alive your own way.

40 reviews 37 favorites and 31 followers and also 32,336 views

Thank you!


End file.
